Lost and Found
by liznightangel
Summary: title is subject to change, Chelsea lost everything one fatefull night after her drug addicted parents sold her. Now with her freedom back will she fight to live and find a lost love in the process
1. Starting over

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I looked into the mirror admiring my friends work, I barely recognized myself, and when your me not recognizing yourself is a good thing, I've been on the run and in hiding for sometime, luckily there is a network to help people like me. I thanked Dr. Trent as I walked to the boat dock, reflecting on a lot of things and Dr. Trent reminded me to talk to Taro on the boat, and he'd help me on the next leg….

See I escaped from some human traffickers a year ago, it was so long I'd lost most of my teenage years, I'd lost contact with my best friend, and That hurt me most because he was my first love. The first year when I was lucid enough to know what was happening in between the drugs they'd pump in me and the constant rape I'd think about him dreaming he'd come rescue me, but eventually something in me died and I'd lost hope, and I was a prisoner to an addiction to the stuff they were shooting in me and began to forget my name. But now I was free thanks to a group that rescues girls like us and helps us to rehabilitate and break free from the drugs . I went on the boat and it left docks early in the morning, It was evening and eventually an elderly man came up to me with kindly eyes, and asked me my name, I said it was Chelsea, it's still hard after so long to get used to hearing my name again.

"Nice to meet you Chelsea my names Taro, he said and extended a hand to shake. He smiled a gentle smile at me, and I smiled shyly back. "Well Chelsea I'm here because were going to set u up as our farmer on the island of happiness, Trent tells me you said you'd had some experience with gardening in the past and this way you can earn an income and help us build up the island." I listened intently as he spoke. "Now Dr. Trent is going to come to check on your health with his wife. but understand we're like a big family on this island and if you need to talk my doors open, and I'm sure one of the girls or even Mirabelle would here you out if you ever need to talk. After talking to Trent he tells me it may take you a while to recover emotionally, which is understandable. After a little while I made an excuse and went to my room so I could lay down, I got out my I pod so I could drown out my thoughts and was gladly rewarded with a casting crowns tune…

After a days travel we landed on the island of Happiness, and me and Taro were greeted at the dock by a pink haired woman and two younger pink haired people closer to my age. Taro began to introduce me " this is my daughter Felicia and my grandkids Natalie and Emmit. "Hi," was all I could muster at first, then Taro began to drag me around the island introducing me to everyone after a while we were at the farm, what would be my farm, he showed me around to the different buildings all needing work and then at last my house and he explained that he'd drop by every day to teach me how to run my farm,

And then he left me so I explored my little farm-house, it was tiny with a bit of furnishing I could tell it would need a lot of work so I planned to work extra hard and since I was a wiz with computers and electronics maybe I could help some of the residents there to earn some extra money seeing there isn't exactly much farming to do in winter except animals and it would be a while before I was ready for that.I decided I needed something to distract me from my thoughts and got to work clearing the field so I could plant the seeds Taro was bringing in the morning with my first lesson on farming.

After several hours the sun was going down the field was cleared minus some stumps or boulders my tools weren't up to par for, then I went in the house and made a to do list of sorts for what I would need to do around the farm over the next few weeks , So I could budget my time, for other things like fun, I smiled remembering how my grandparents would do this when I visited in the summer and felt a little tear come down, I wiped it away as I heard a knock at the door. I made sure my wig and bandana were on correct, Then went to the door were a blond I'd met earlier was standing, she appeared my age but slightly taller and more curvy, "Hi Chelsea, my mom sent me to invite you to dinner seeing your new on the island." she said cheerfully. I thought hard a second so I'd bring up her name I so didn't want to be rude. "Thanks Julia I'll be over as soon as I get cleaned up , I said beaming. And she left and I was alone again. I reached in my bag for my towel and a change of clothes and my contact stuff and went in the bathroom And was relieved to discover the hot water was working. I removed my wig and went in trying not to think about the scars on my body as I cleaned up. When I was finished I looked myself over in the mirror as I fixed my wig and got dressed. I then threw on a light long-sleeved jacket over my tank top and a pair of jeans on as I headed over to Julia and her mother's house. The scent of home cooked food filled the air and it reminded me of either my grammas house or the scents in the ocarina when I stayed there while I was recovering., and I knocked on the door to be greeted by an older blond woman I remember Taro saying her name was Mirabella ",Oh Chelsea it's so nice of you to stop for dinner she said with a big smile and then hugged me. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to resist, I had developed personal space issues, I was uncomfortable being touched still. But I gave a small smile so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. Then she led me to the table where her daughter was setting a few plates at the table I looked up at the walls admiring the family pictures wishing I had some of my own happy memories with photos of them, Then I remembered what Taro said about the island being like a big happy family, maybe if I work really hard at making friends as well as farming then I could have pictures too when they fully accept me in. But it would be a lie wouldn't it at least partly but maybe someday.

"Hey Chels", snapping me back from my thoughts. I looked over at the perky blond with a pony tail the tables all set come eat. " she finished and I followed her to the table and sat down to eat, there was a large salad and seafood Gratin, "I hope you didn't have to go through too much trouble for me", I said. The older of the two women looked at me and smiled "nonsense I always make a lot so its nice having someone over for dinner.", she replied before we bowed our heads and said a little prayer over the meal.

Then we began to talk about animals which is fascinating considering if I'm going to be a rancher I need to learn this stuff and the last time I helped with animals was on my best friends family ranch so I knew I was rusty. "But don't be in a hurry we're still getting a new animal trader for the island sorted out being the last one retired", Mirabelle informed me. "Its ok I'm in no hurry besides that barn and coop are in no condition for animals yet, I'm going to need to save some money up to upgrade them. ", I replied knowing it was best to get the garden producing so it had money coming steadily so it would be ready, and Taro had suggested a little mining in the winter months for extra income seeming most crops wont grow and all crops die at the end of the season. We ate and chatted awhile longer, I had a feeling me and Julia could be come great friends and I enjoyed their company. Eventually I excused myself and headed home knowing I would have to get an early start to get things going. When I got home I went in my bag and got out my pajamas and began to get ready for bed pulling out my contacts while I looked in the mirror revealing my blue eyes where my contacts made them brown and placing my red bandana covering my brown hair on the counter as well, there you are Chelsea I said to myself as I let out a sigh, and went to setting the alarm on my phone so I'd have time to get dressed before Taro arrived and popped two sleeping pills.


	2. Learning the ropes

"In the morning I awoke quickly which is an accomplishment since these pills knock me out good, but if I didn't take them I wouldn't rest or if I did sleep the nightmares would hit, so until I run out I can sleep. I then proceeded to get ready for the day so that by the time Taro showed up I was just finishing up a little breakfast thankful I'd brought food in my rucksack. When I opened the door I tried not to grin as he waved his cane at me half grinning half annoyed. "Now listen here missy, while I'm impressed you got so much done yesterday, you need to learn to pace yourself so you don't pass out. " he said as I followed him to my nice mostly clean field. After that we got to work, Taro taught me about tilling and planting and watering and before you knew it I had quiet a bit planted and watered. Taro then told me to get my fishing pole and meat up with Lanna and Denny so they could teach me how to use it. So I went in the house after he left to clean some of the dirt off and rinse my contacts before grabbing my pole and heading down to the beach, I began to look around for the couple, from what I remembered the guy had a bandana so I was hoping he'd be easy to spot. She looked a bit and then spotted him with the perky blond she remembered as being Lanna They waved to her as she walked up. " Hey Chelsea, Taro told us you would be by to get some pointers on fishing.", he said with a grin as he handed out a tanned hand to shake. I shook back as I took in his appearance quickly so I could get his name memorized faster.. He was tan all over with chocolate brown eyes and curly brown hair peaking out from under hi bandana, and he had a cute little parrot on his shoulder. I then looked over at Lanna who was blond like Julia accept she was more of a lighter blond, and she seemed a little overdressed for the beach in a lovely long green dress. She shook my hand as well as they set to teaching me about casting and reeling and about all the different fish on the island and when and where you could catch them. It seemed like a lot of information to absorb at first but thankfully I catch on quick and was able to pull in quite a few myself, which I was glad for cause that meant I could eat some later or put some in the shipping bin and get a little income started for today. After a while I said my good byes and headed for the forest where I met up with Lily who showed me the ropes in the mines, Although I really didn't like being in or near the mines I still learned a lot and I could see me and Lily would be fast friends. Lily was also very blond, and Like the other girls on the island very in love with her boyfriend Will, which I realized because she would complain about him often as they would argue over flowers and jewels. I headed back through town and waved hello to Julia and her mom as I headed back to my ranch, and remembering to pick up herbs or fruit or what not as I passed through .

When I got back home I placed the fish, I got with Denny and Lanna, ores I got with Lily, and the herbs and other stuff I found in my shipping box, glad to get the day over and things shipped even though it was barely five o clock. I went into my home and washed up and then fished my laptop/tablet out of my drawer and checked for emails, thankfully it was just junk mail. I decided to head over to Julia's because it was a little lonely on the farm all by myself, so I headed over to the animal shop. When I entered Julia was standing over poor Elliot who was lost looking as he pecked at the keyboard of the computer in the room. "Hey guys what's up?", I said. "Oh I working on the ad to send out to the companies to try to get a new

Animal trader coming through, after all with a new rancher we need animals for the ranch, and as I was about to send it my computer screwed up and poor Elliot has been trying to fix it so I can finish it but we can't figure out what's wrong with it." she said sounding very tired and stressed. "Well maybe I can look at it, that is if you guys don' t mind.", I said as a walked over. "Give it a shot Chelsea, I think its gone.", He said as Julia began to cry. I began to start typing and trying to check what was wrong when I realized she had a nasty virus. "Well Julia you have a nasty computer virus, what do you do on here play Farmville all day?" I said as I began to type some more, I didn't even notice Mirabella enter the room as I got caught up going through things trying to catch the virus attacking the computer. I'd forgotten what a pain these things were to locate. So I pulled up the antivirus program that had been foolishly disabled to allow the games in that brought the virus. After what was another hour I had cleared the virus, the games and managed to recover and back up Julia's ad as well as the computers important files. "Chelsea you're a lifesaver you found my file, but what did you do, you typed so fast I didn't see what you did.", she said as she hugged me and it took everything in me not to jump again. "I used to do computer programming,", I said as I gave Julia back the seat by the computer. "Chelsea thanks so much for fixing our computer, how about you join us for dinner since its late.", Julia's mom asked, "Thanks that would be great" I said as I stayed and hung out for a while later as we had supper and even Julia's boyfriend Elliot joined us. He began to go on and on about how great it was I was able to fix the problem and before long it was time for me to return home. I returned to my Ranch and gazed out at the stars and wondered a split second before

aste your document here...


	3. Enter the cowboy

_**Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so short, and thanks for reading to this point. I hope your enjoying it as much as i'm enjoying writing it. I hope it improves with the story, my writings a bit rusty. he he but even if the story totally blows i won't give up till I have an ending cause I cant stand it when i get into a story and then the writer gives up on it totally because they don't like it anymore after the last page was a cliff hanger and as a reader you wanta yell ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! because of the lack of ending. he he**_

Vaughn's P.O.V.

The cowboy looked at the ad he got from the animal shop, wondering what the odds were that his aunt would be needing to hire a new animal trader. He'd already talked to his boss and his boss agreed that Happiness Island would be a perfect fit for him. Anything that gave him two more days away from the crazy woman who was stalking him when he came back to the city. Uhg Karen, he couldn't stand that woman, all she wanted was to get into his pants. As soon as she got what she wanted she'd be done but he didn't want to go there. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. I bet I can guess who, he said as he answered the door. He was greeted by a hazel eyed redhead in a trench coat. She gave him a slightly seductive smile, and said "Hey Cowboy I was just listening to the radio and decided to come over and try what the song by Big and Rich suggested, and save a horse and ride a cowboy," she said as she opened up her coat to show her red corset, and high heels. He gave her a glare and slammed the door in her face. "Maybe later then, "she said. He went in his room and began to pack his things. He looked up at the photo of him and the brunette with crystal eyes wearing his Letterman jacket from when he was in high school. They both looked so happy in that picture. He missed her so much, the way she felt when he'd get her to ride with him, the fun they had swimming in the creek. And more importantly he missed her lips, it was only a first kiss but he didn't know it would be there last.

Flashback*******

Her grandparents farm was next door and she'd visit often, she was his best friend. He always sensed there was something she wasn't telling him. One day he got over his shyness and finally asked her out to a dance at his school, she'd said yes and they'd shared what was their first kiss. Then when she was supposed to meet him she never showed. I couldn't go to her house, she refused to tell me where she lived. I tried her cell phone but she never picked up. I went to her grandparents and knocked on the door, Her grandmother opened the door. Um Mrs. Miller have you talked to Chelsea, we had a date to-night and she never showed and I can't get her to pick up.", I said worriedly and then I noticed her face went white as she led me in and told her husband who picked up a phone and began dialing. I heard her grandfather in the back room talking to an officer. "Thanks Officer." he said as he got off the phone. "Her parents are pretty high and may not make it through the night, an Chels is missing. Neighbors heard her screaming for help but no one knows anything more or they wont say and now she's gone, they put out a missing persons and an amber alert." he stated But no one ever found her. I don't know why she disappeared, the police even came by my dad's place to question me. I asked the officer if they thought they'd find her but he nodded his head and said her parents died after the overdose so there was little chance.

They called off the search eventually, said it was doubtful she was alive after all this time and it went into a cold case file. My dad said for me to just get over it, but they my dad was never much with words.

She was never found as far as I know. But know other girl could make me smile the way she could, my cousin on the Island Julia calls me anti-social, but I figured if I didn't get close to anyone else I wouldn't feel the pain of losing someone again. I began to pack my bag for my first visit to the island and placed the photo in a black box in my bag. I began looking over the list of the animals to be brought over to the island and prepared for a two days a week working visit at my aunts. I hope this farmer that need the animals knows what shes doing.


	4. runaway hors

**authors note= thanks to the reviewer or reviewers i do read your comments and try to take them into account. please be patient it is a work in progress. and enjoy oh yeah I do not own harvestmoon or any of its characters **

Chelsea's P.o.v.

It was summer now and I was thrilled that my first season had been so fruitful for my garden. Between what I had learned from Taro and what I'd learned from my friends Angela and Anissa in Clarinet before I'd come here my crops had done amazing and I'd been able to pay Gannon to repair my out buildings and have them ready for when Mirabella found a new animal trader. I had gotten up extra early to water my crops because I knew I wasn't going to get much done one the son got started heating things up, so I'd moved on to working on my fence so my animals could be outside and still be safe from wild dogs she'd seen on the island and also a corral area because I hoped to work with rescue horses again someday.

When I'd stayed in Clarinet Renee and Angela had taken some on and I'd loved helping with them, I felt like we connected because I knew how they felt. Helping with the animals also reminded me of happier times in my life, I remembered when my best friend taught me to ride, I'd been staying at my grandparents again cause my parents were in jail at the time, and when I rode I felt so free. Then and there I learned to love horses.

I looked down the road as Julia came running up excitedly yelling my name, I looked into the trough hoping my reflection would show all my hair was still tucked under my bandana, I know I should of kept the wig on under but it gets to hot to work in. Satisfied that things were hidden well I waved back as she came up oblivious to my clothing check. I handed her my canteen and she took it and chugged out of it gladly.

"Thanks Chels you're a life saver", the excited blond said as she handed me back my bottle. "So what's up blondie?", I said with a grin as I sat of on my finished section of fence and cocked my head at her. "I've got good news and better news," she said with a giggle. "Ok I give what's the news?" I asked.

"Thanks to your help with the computer and all we got an answer to the ad and have a new animal trader he'll be on the island a couple days a week." she started then paused to take a breath "and even better its my cousin, I haven't seen him in forever so while he's on the island he'll be staying with us." I smiled and shook my head and could only feel sorry for the guy as I pictured all the blind dates Julia was going to make him go on . Since I'd been on the island she'd made me go on quite a few myself, and I hated it.

"So when's your cousin coming then so I can come introduce myself and order a few animals?", I asked politely as I took another sip from my canteen. "He'll be here Wednesday morning, but try not to let his grumpiness get to you, he can be a little antisocial.", she said. I laughed "Whatever he can dish out I can handle." I told her.

The next couple days passed quickly I did my work early and got the outside areas finished and had the barn and coup ready for there first animals. Since I was done early and I had plenty of time before the animal shop opened I decided to go for a run through the forest, and while I was at it I went over my mental to do list in my head, I chose the forest path because I knew I was the least likely to run into anyone on the island I knew and it was a pretty run, plus I could forage some of the better spots in it while I was there.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

My boat had just pulled into shore, and I needed to get these animals to my aunt's shop. I watched as the men on the ship carefully unloaded all the livestock I'd brought. I'd brought a few chickens, some cows and a few horses. I was a little nervous about them because one of the horses appeared skittish after the boat ride. We got them off and I began to move them towards the shop when some moron on the ship dropped something loud and spooked the skittish one and he took of running, I silently cursed to myself wondering how I was gonna catch that horse as my aunt and cousin came running over worried looking . "Get the other animals put away quick while I go try to catch her I said as my aunt and cousins took charge of the other animals I grabbed one of the other horses to go ride after her hoping to catch her before she was harmed or someone else was hurt. I kept chasing trying to figure out how to catch her,

She was what all white and seamed a bit faster than the one I was on. I was coming up what looked like a ranch when I caught a glint of red flash from the roof of one of the building the horse was running by, It appeared to be a short woman and to his shock she jumped of the building landing on the spooked horse making it run faster. I tried to get his to increase his speed, as I noticed the horse with the girl was starting to slow down, when I'd finally caught up the white one was at a trot and came to a halt. The girl climbed off as I came up to them. Part of me was amazed because she was gutsy and part of me was angry because she could of got herself hurt. She was silently stroking the horse and didn't seem to notice me as I got off and walked up.

"Listen I don't know who you are lady, but do you realize you could of gotten majorly hurt pulling a stunt like that!" I said glaring at the back of her head. The midget in the red bandana didn't turn around at first, and just kept stroking the horse. "Julia called me and said there was a spooked horse coming my way and that you were following it, when I saw it from my land heading my way I decided I'd better help before she got hurt. I didn't get hurt and she's ok so that's what counts.", she said as she turned around and I met her brown eyes, and I noticed the color drop from her face when she looked at me. But she kept her hands on her hips. Her red bandana hid her hair and I glared at her. She glared back apparently no longer spooked. She cocked her head and gave me a goofy lopsided grin and held out her hand to shake. "Hi I'm Chelsea, I'm the rancher her she said. If I wasn't so annoyed I'd even call it cute.

She seamed so familiar and I just couldn't place where I'd seen her before. "Vaughn.", I said hoping to keep it at that as I untied my lasso from my belt so I could use it to lead the mare back to town. I walked towards the mare and the mare backed up a little. "Come on girl easy, let me take you back to the shop so you can rest," I said in as calming a manner as I can and she backed up again nervously. I felt a light touch on my hand with the lasso and I looked over annoyed by the farmer. "She's afraid of you Cowboy",

Chelsea's Pov.

I'd just arrived home from my run as I got inside to wash up my cell phone rang. It was a panicked Julia warning me about a runaway horse headed my direction and she told me the animal trader was after it. Instead of my shower I grabbed my trusty bandana and tucked my hair under it. I went out side and climbed the tree nearest the chicken coop, (Yes I know its crazy but I wanted to know if I could see the horse coming) and climbed it cursing that I was still wearing my shorts from my run earlier. When I got to the roof I saw a beautiful white horse headed toward my way and what looked like a cowboy in black pursuing it. I knew his horse was to slow to catch up to the scared mare so I walked to the edge of my roof and as soon as I saw the mare pass by I jumped of and landed on her. At first it spooked her more but I grabbed onto her tight with my legs as I leaned forward and kept talking to her. "Easy girl, easy girl.", I kept saying as we slowed down. When we finally stopped I got off and kept petting her as she panted and talking to her quietly. I couldn't help noticing as I petted her the faded scars on her face and back. Poor girl someone had mistreated her in the past, no wonder she was scared.

"Listen I don't know who you are lady, but do you realize you could of gotten majorly hurt pulling a stunt like that came a gruff but familiar sounding voice from behind me.. "Julia called me and said there was a spooked horse coming my way and that you were following it, when I saw it from my land heading my way I decided I'd better help before she got hurt. I didn't get hurt and she's ok so that's what counts.", I said as I turned around face to face with a blast from my past. It was Vaughn, my best friend.. Only he didn't recognize me. I recovered quickly and put my hands on my hips. I'd forgotten how cute he was and he'd gotten better looking since I'd last seen him, even his grumpy glare was kinda cute which I returned.

I cocked my head and gave him a goofy lopsided grin and held out my hand to shake. "Hi I'm Chelsea, I'm the rancher", I said as I held my hand out to shake. He only glared at me and then finally said" Vaughn." gruffly. Oh how I wanted to shake him for that glare. At one time I would of stolen the hat from his head made him chase me and then made him work to get it back so I could tickle him till he let out a big old laugh. But now that I was supposed to be in hiding that was out of the question. As he undid his lasso from his belt to use to lead the mare back to town, I watched him as he went towards the mare and the mare backed up a little. "Come on girl easy, let me take you back to the shop so you can rest," he said gently I looked up at the mare and I could feel her fear as she looked at me.

I walked over to Vaughn and placed a light hand on his and said "She's afraid of you Cowboy", I could feel my hands tingle at the light touch and I pushed his hands with the rope down and took his empty hand. "Easy girl" I said as I slowly pulled the cowboy closer, "Let me show him baby, he just wants to help you ", I said as she lowered her head and I took Vaughn's empty hand and traced his fingers along the scar. I looked at him slightly as his eyes widened in realization. "This is from a rope burn", we both said at the same time and I continued to ignore the way being this near him after so long affected me.

"I know you're a good Cowboy Vaughn, but how about I help you take her back.", she seems to trust me, so If she'll let me and you'll help me up seeing as your much taller than me I can ride her back. ", I suggested. His eyes glared at me a moment then he looked at me "Alright, we need to get her back and it seems as if I have no choice.", he said as he put his lasso away and put to hands together to help me get back up on the horse. Thankfully I was back up quickly and he was on his as we headed back to town. I was feeling a little irritated by his grumpiness, and was trying to figure our how to shake him out of his funk without telling him it was me. Luckily I didn't look like myself. I felt a little awkward riding in my running shorts and hoped no one noticed the scars on my legs, my scars made me feel self conscious.

It seemed like the ride went to fast as we were back at Mirabella's quickly and I could see her and Julia out front waving as we came up. Julia came running up first as we arrived, her pony tail bouncing behind her in her blue tank and jean shorts. Boy was I starting to feel dumpy looking in my running clothes. "Chelsea!", she squealed "I didn't know you could ride." "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Julia." I said as I hoped off the horse and led her into the animal shops horse enclosure. "Vaughn how did you catch her and why didn't you just lead her back?" Julia said shifting her attention to the cowboy with a scowl as he was dismounting and preparing to put the other horse away. "I didn't catch her, that crazy rancher jumped on her from above and got her to calm down enough to stop." he said with an irritation in his voice. After I was done seeing to the horse I came back over next to Julia as her scowl returned to me. "Chelsea what are you crazy, you could of gotten yourself killed !" she scolded at me. "Look Jules I'm fine and the horse is safe that's what matters right now, now if you'll excuse me I need to go home and clean up. ", I said dusting off my legs as she looked over at me "Oh my goodness Chels your legs are bleeding !", she said as I rolled my eyes. "Yes I know that can happen when you ride a horse in your running shorts." I said rolling my eyes as I started to head towards the road to my ranch.

"No wait we need to get that cleaned up first." came Mirabella's voice as Julia grabbed my arm. "No its nothing I can't handle." I said annoyed as I turned and began to head home. What I hadn't noticed in my interest in getting out of here and away from Vaughn before he has a chance to figure anything out was that behind me and I nearly smacked into him. Gosh he smelled good I thought as the scent of grass and earth came from him. He glared at me again and lifted me up and over his shoulders. "Your coming in, and gonna let my cousin and aunt look at your legs and help you get cleaned up.", he said gruffly with a little irritation in his voice. Boy was this déjà vu .

Flash back:****

"Hey Chels I didn't know you were staying at your parents this week.", he said and I could feel my heart do flip flops. Vaughn was leaning on the fence with that Stetson hat of his sitting towards the back of his head. His black rucksack hanging loosely off his shoulder. Silly me, I'd chosen to wear shorts today with a red top and I'd forgotten to put foundation on all the bruises.

"Oh, uh you know me.", I said ", I drop in whenever I said giving him a goofy smile as I leaned on the tree I was reading under with my arms behind my back. He jumped the fence and came over still smiling that lopsided grin and came and sat down by me for a moment when he began to tickle my sides, I prayed he didn't notice my blushing as he did till I couldn't take anymore I looked at him and gave him a mischievous smile before I flipped him off of me and began to tickle him back. We kept tickling each other till he grabbed my arm then he stopped suddenly and looked very serious.

"What's that on you arm?" he said as he got off looking at large bruise that had a bandage over it. I looked away and began to get up, but he held firm and his eyes had an irritated tinge. "Its nothing , just me being clumsy again.", I said as I got up as I felt my color drain from my skin and I could feel the shame well up inside me. I couldn't tell him this. It was bad enough my neighbors and grandparents knew. Everyone else felt sorry for me, But when I was with Vaughn here at my grandparents it was different. He didn't know so he didn't look down on me. We could talk about anything, but I never brought up my parents. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to know that under that bandage was a cut from a box cutter, that it was because I hadn't made exactly what my crack head parents wanted for dinner. I didn't want him to know that under all the make up on my arm were cuts, scars and cigarette burns.

I started to head for the house when he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and walked me back to the tree. "Vaughn put me down right now!" I said as he set me down by the tree. "Let me look at it ." he said with such a fierceness in his glare I froze and I watched his eyes as he carefully undid the bandage. "Chelsea, this was sliced open by a blade, who did this to you?" he said as he pulled a small first aid kit out of his rucksack and began to clean the wound. I stared at him frozen. "Is it a boyfriend?" he said when he spoke again as he began to rewrap it. I looked away as the tears threatened to fill my eyes.

I felt his hand on my face as he pushed it up to look into those gorgeous violet eyes of his

And I wished I could tell him. He was my best friend, and I was falling for him. His thumb pushed some of the tears away as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight for what seemed like forever until I heard my grandmother call me. Then I began to pull away and got up but he still held my hand staring into my eyes. "We'll talk again later.", he said I ran after my calling grandmother.

End of flash back….

So now here I was in the home of my best friends aunt and cousin hoping he didn't put the dots together until I had time to go home and think things through as Julia and Mirabella fussed over my raw legs. Thankfully it the raw area distracted from the scaring. After I was cleaned and bandaged I realized how late it was. "Look I need to get home girls. I need a shower and I've got a long day tomorrow before I come over and pick up that cow and chicken I ordered. " I said as I got up ready to walk home "Wait! What was it you wanted to talk about.", Julia yelled as I headed for the door. "Not right now Julia, we'll talk about it later okay. " I said as I went to open the door I turned my head as I heard the cowboy shout "Stop!", I let out a sigh as he got up and put his hat on.

"I'll walk you home, its no good having a lady out this late at night alone. Something could happen to you." he said with that look that tells you its impossible to argue this with him so I let out a sigh as he opened the door for me and we began to walk towards my ranch. He was quiet, which used to mean he was thinking. I had to work a little to keep up with him due to his longer legs giving him a longer stride.

Eventually we came to the front door of my house. "Well thank you Vaughn, I appreciate you walking me home.", I said giving him a sweet smile. "I hope we can become good friends". He grunted as I opened my door. "Goodnight and try to be more careful. " he said as he turned on his heal and he left. When I went inside and closed the door I slid to the ground leaning on it. I didn't realize till I saw him earlier how much I missed him. I remembered there was a time when I would dream he'd ride in guns blazing to rescue me. But now I was in hiding and if I was found I didn't want him to get hurt, because I knew he would still try to protect me, it was in his nature, despite his grumpiness he was always a gentleman at heart I just wish I knew why he was so sad now. Well I couldn't be with him, but I could still be his friend and I would do what I had to if it meant bringing that smile back. I can't stant to see him so unhappy.


	5. Babbling

**authors note: I do not own harvest moon oh and thank you to my lovely readers, and reviewers. Oh and sorry if this chapter is too long or too short.**

Vaughn's Pov...

I just couldn't get that girl out of my mind. She seemed so familiar and when her skin brushed mine its like an electric pulse went through me. No I couldn't like her she seemed to perky and took to many risks. But then when she first looked at me it was like she'd seen a ghost. I ran a hand through my silver hair wondering how I got stuck with this freakish silver hair and crazy purple eyes. She was definitely a mystery and I didn't know If I wanted to run or figure her out. I came out of my bedroom into the kitchen where my aunt and cousin were making some breakfast so I grabbed a Tablet and began to read, frustrated that my tablet was so slow.

Julia stared at me so I glared back at her. Then nearly threw my tablet when it froze. "Oh Vaughn if you're having trouble with that maybe Chelsea can look at it and fix it for you, she was able to fix our computer when it crashed.", my aunt suggested. Julia had grabbed her phone and was now texting who knows as my aunt began to place breakfast on the table.

"Hey mom, Chels just texted back, she says she'll be buy in an hour to look at some livestock after she's done meeting Denny and Lanna for fishing" my cousin yelled. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was already eight. "Oh good hun ask her if she's ate yet, we might still have some breakfast leftovers.", shouted my aunt back. My cousin kept up her annoying tapping, "She says she's fine but thank you anyways.", Julia shouted which was irritating me, but I just glared her way.

Eventually breakfast was on the table, my aunt made some huge omelets, luckily being a guy, I can take a few down on my own. I was just finishing up when that perky farmer came in. I noticed this time a bit of purple hair was peeking out from under the red bandana she was wearing and she had on a pair of jeans and a light orange long-sleeved shirt. Her brown eyes spotted me and gave me a sweet smile that made my stomach do cartwheels for some reason. "Hello again Vaughn.", she said as she walked over to the counter to lean on it as my cousin went over and hugged her.

"Hey Chels, want something to eat?", Julia asked as she put in a fresh scrunchi. "No thanks, but I'm really looking forward to looking over the livestock. I was planning on getting a cow and a chicken to start.", I said with a smile. "Well since Vaughn is here when he's done eating he can take you in to pick your chick, and cow and then he can take them over to the farm for you, " Mirabella said happily. "Wait a minute what about fodder, how's she gonna feed them.", Vaughn said skeptically. Mirabella's face lit up, "Chelsea stocked up before you got here after she heard you were bringing animals.", Mirabella said with her face glowing. I let a bit of the mischief back into my smile. I wasn't annoyed with him, I knew he's always cared a lot about animals.

"Oh Chels, could you look at Vaughnie's tablet, he seems to be having problems with it?", my blonde friend asked with a little bit too big of a smile as her eyes twinkled. "It's fine." he said irritated with his cousin glaring as I cocked my head slightly but kept that same mischievous smile on my face. "It's no problem if you change your mind my doors open, now since your done eating how about looking at those animals." I asked. He glared at me and got up grumbling, boy I just wanted to snatch his hat off his head and make him chase me like old times. Alas these weren't old times. I followed him first to the chicken coop where I picked out a supper fluffy baby chick, I decided to name it Lilo, like the little girl from the Disney movie. Then we went to the cows, I settled on a black one like my friend Angela's first one was and named her after a Disney Princess and called her Tiana, since she was a pretty girl. Now you'd think I'd get my animals and get them home and myself far away from Vaughn, but I was thinking about the Horse from the day before.

"So Vaughn" I said as I exited the barn with him so we could go inside and fill out the paperwork on the animals. "How's the mare from yesterday doing. ", He looked at me with another glare, and once again I thought about snatching that hat If I was gonna have to deal with him I was gonna have to figure him out again. And I couldn't help it I didn't care if he glared at me all day, even irritated he still had great eyes. "She's calmed down but she gets skittish if I get to close, so my aunt and my cousin are feeding her", he replied coolly. I thought for a moment and then a light went off in my head, that means that like me she was hurt mainly by men no wonder we connected. "That tells a lot , Cain used to say that horses tended to gravitate towards the opposite gender of their abuser." I said as I absent mindedly chewed the inside of my mouth.

"You know Cain." he said snapping me back to the present. "Ya, a friend of mine once said I had a gift for animals, so before I decided to become a rancher I decided to learn from the two best ranchers on Castinet while I stayed there." I said truthfully I figured he'd figure out I knew them eventually being he was an animal trader and Cain and Angela's ranches bred some amazing quality livestock.

"Before I left Angela and Cain's daughter, Renee had decided to take on rescue horses. I helped with where they'd let me and Angela liked having me around because like my other friend she said I had a gift to connect with them. Up to this point I think the horses helped me more than I helped them." I suddenly realized I was rambling and I'd said too much. But he continued to stare at me and it felt like he was trying to decide what to make of me. "Sorry, I get going when I start to talk about the horses.", He tipped his hat and I thought I saw a little blush as he grunted. "Well then I know who to have my cuz contact if she has trouble rehabbing the mare. " he said. Did I hear right, did my former best friend give me a compliment. I finished filling out most of the paper work and he walked with me and my animals to my ranch.

He led my cow Elsa by his lasso, and I carried Lilo. I was silently berating my self. I needed to be more careful. When if the people found me and Vaughn got hurt because he realized who I was. I'd never be able to live with myself. He took Elsa to the barn and I took Lilo in the coop and sat down with her so we could bond while he settled Elsa in. "You know Lilo, It's nice to finally have you and Elsa join my family, It's so nice to have someone I can tell anything to and can't tell someone else. Or worse isn't writing it down in book deciding if you may need some more medication." I sighed, I hadn't realized how lonely this ranch had been.

I then went to the barn where Vaughn was brushing Elsa, he was humming, it reminded me of when we were kids, he always did it when he was working with animals on his dad's ranch or helping on my grandparents farm. I almost didn't want to disturb him. I was reminded how much I missed him, and I remembered a time before I lost hope when I dreamt he would come for me. But that was just a silly girls wish who was desperate to escape circumstances beyond her control. He looked up towards me and I felt the pink creep up in my cheeks, Because I'd been caught staring.

"Thank you for helping me get the animals settled in Vaughn.", I said as he walked to me and handed me the animal brush. I felt that same tingle as our hands slightly touched for that moment. I looked up at him and our eyes met and he had that penetrating stare he used to give me when he'd try to get me to talk, like he was trying to figure me out. I felt my heart rate quicken as he looked at me.

"Something isn't right about you and one of these days I'll put my finger on it.", he said as that glare returned to his face. I cocked my head and gave him my trouble maker smile. "And one of these days I'm going to knock that frown off your face Mr. Grumpy. " I said as I stepped aside so he could leave. I watched him from the barn door and admired the view from behind as the cowboy left my property. I let out a big sigh and went to tend my cow.


	6. Fireworks and PTSD

**Authors note+= thank you to my lovely reviewers and readers. yeah i realized my computer undid the name change for the cow earlier in the story a little to late. I hope you don't find this chapter too long but i get going and this is what happens. he he . oh and i do not own harvestmoon or its characters. **

Vaughn's P.O.V.

It was the day of the fireworks and my aunt and cousin had talked my boss into letting them have me for the day. I was annoyed because I knew that my cousin had a tendency to set up people on blind dates and I didn't know who the poor girl was that was going to be my cousin's victim tonight. I just prayed it wasn't me. "Hey Vaughn, meet us at the meadow later for the show or the girl I'm setting you up with will be embarrassed.", my cousin yelled as she ran out the door. Great now some poor irritating island girl was being set up with me. I decided to head for the woods so I could get some alone time, before the blind date from Hades began. I found a comfy spot to lay against a tree and placed my hat over my eyes and before I knew it I was enjoying a quiet nap and dreamt about the girl I wished was here.

Flashback****************

"Hey Vaughn, wake up sleepy head.", I heard her sweet voice say to me. I looked up and gave her a scowl as that evil twinkle hit her eyes, the bluest I'd ever seen. She was looking very pretty in a red tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She was sitting on top of me and I knew I was in trouble. "Now, now Mr. Grumpy you should know better than to scowl at me.", she says with a giggle as she snatches the hat off my face hops up and runs down the road along the river. I scramble up and chase after her, determined to get my hat back. She did this a lot and like a dope I always fell for it.

She kept running until she reached beach and was running out of room to run, and she started to slow down. I figured she knew what she was doing because when she runs out of space she likes to toy with me. I finally cornered her and she ran at my direction trying to dive past when I snaked my arm out and grabbed her and she squealed happily and giggled as I lifted her up and placed my hat back on my head. She looked into my face and I gave her a smirk.

"Ok Chels this time you're gonna get it.", I said as I lifted her over my shoulder and carried her towards the water forgetting my own clothes and carried her in far enough to dunk her. "Vaughn come on you don't have to do this.", she said half giggling half pleading before I dunked her . She came back up and giggled and splashed me as I threw my hat on the shore and began to splash back. It seemed like a short time but before we knew it we were both drenched and the sun was going down. I wrapped my arm around her as we sit on the sand and I looked over at her smiling when I noticed a bit of purple I hadn't noticed earlier on Chelsea's face. She must have used make up to hide her black eye.

"Chelsea, who hit you?", I said as I cupped her face in my hands to have a better look at the eye. It was deep purple with a little cuts by it. She looked away from me and bit her lip. I could see in her eyes a conflict going on. "Its nothing, just me being clumsy again.", she said as she began to study the sand. "Please Chels, let me protect you. Tell me." I said as I watched the tears spill down her cheeks. "There are some things Vaughn, I wanna tell you so bad, but I just can't.", she says pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Help me help you.", I said pulling her into my arms as began to sob heavily and lean her head on my chest. I couldn't stand seeing her this upset or hurt. I didn't even notice as I began to stroke her hair. When we were little she'd protect me from the other kids who teased me, and comfort me when she came to visit and now I wanted to protect her and comfort her. It was then that I realized, I was falling for my best friend. Eventually I noticed she'd fallen asleep, I kissed her head and shifted her off my lap as gently as I could and carried her bridle style back to her grandparents home.

End of flashback**********************

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I had been up pretty early knowing it was a holiday, and that Julia would be looking for me. Ever since I'd been here she'd been setting me up on blind dates and they were all bad. Not as bad as the one with Mark, but still bad and I'd learned to hate blind dates. It was 8:30 and I was already done. But I knew I needed to go hide somewhere before Julia or Lanna, or Nat caught me then I'd be forced to go on another disaster blind date. I mean just because they had boyfriends didn't mean I needed one right.

I mean Lanna had Denny, Julia had Elliot, and Nat went back and forth between Pierre and Mark. I let my animal's out for a little while. Since Vaughn first came a few weeks ago I've purchased one more chicken and a cow. I looked up and heard Julia and the other girls in the distance and bolted the other way for the woods. I wished it wasn't so hot today, but I was more concerned about being dragged to another holiday get-together with a disaster blind date.

I heard them behind me as I ran and then I tripped at something on the ground I didn't notice and landed on top of what had been a napping Vaughn. He gave me a glare "Why don't you watch were you're going shorty.", he said. "I'm not short I'm fun size.", I said with a chuckle as I sat up and realized I now had my former best friend straddled. His face was a little pink as well. "You know I love meeting with you this way Vaughn but I got to go before your cousin catches me.", I said as I began to get up. "So your Julia's latest victim.", he said as I saw a hint of amusement after I rolled of him.

"She's been setting me up on blind dates since I hit the island." I said with a sigh as started looking for an escape route. He took my hand and stood up pulling me to my feet and looked into my eyes again with that same searching stare. I met his gaze wondering if he'd figured it out yet. I know he will. I just hope I'm still around or have enough time to explain things before that happens.

"There she is." I heard Natalie's voice and snapped back to now as the girls showed up. "We finally found you.", Lanna said tossing her hair. As they grabbed my hands and began to drag me. "We need to make you pretty for your blind date tonight.", Julia said as I resigned myself and be dragged off to Julia's house. "Don't worry Chels you'll look great and then we'll rehash our dates back at my house." she continued to chirp as she led me to her room were the girls began to discuss dresses and make up. And before I knew it the time to go to the fireworks had come. The dragged me to the meadow, and I felt so over dressed as they'd put me in a purple dress and I felt like Julia had put a pound of makeup on my face.

On the hill sat the guys. Pierre and Mark, Denny and Elliot and to my surprise Vaughn.

Julia led me over to Vaughn with an evil grin. "Hey cuz, since the only one on the island other than Mark that you have anything in common with I decided to set you too up on a blind date.", she chirped. My gaze met Vaughn's and he looked annoyed as his cousin directed me to sit by him. "And there are no more single guys except for tourists left on the island.", Said mark as he fixed his baseball cap.

I looked at the sky as the first of the fireworks began to shoot up and I peeked over at Vaughn as he watched the sky hoping no one would notice me watching him. I could still remember the last time I watched fireworks with him.

Flashback.***********

It was summer and I was at my grandparents house, and my arm was in a cast and my parents were in jail again, due to the injury. I'd heard there was an animal fair from my grandparents and Vaughn didn't know I was here yet. They had me get ready and I rode with them to the fare and I went over to the horse show where I spotted him showing off a roan gelding. His eyes met mine and I saw a twinkle when he'd put the horse away walked up to me. I saw concern hit his eyes a moment when he spotted my sling. "What happened to your arm.", he asked. I'd never told him my parents were potheads and I didn't want him to worry too much so I lied. "Oh you know clumsy me, I kind of fell down the stairs again of my apartment building.", I said with a little smile.

"Chelsea, your always getting hurt, and it can't be always because your clumsy, you still haven't told me how you got that nasty cut the last time you were visiting." he said as he looked into my eyes with a searching gaze. "Please Vaughn, I don't want to talk about it. ", I said as I looked down and began to shuffle my feet and look down. He took my chin and tilted my face up to him again. "Is it a boyfriend?", he asked still searching my eyes. "Vaughn, you're my best friend, and if I ever get a boyfriend you'll be the first to know.", I said staring back into his eyes.

"Then tell me whose hurting you. I can't help if you don't tell me, come on Chels, as your friend let me help.", he said as we sat down on a hill. I Bit my lip, for a few minutes, I'd wanted to tell him, but I was afraid that if he got involved my parents gang would hurt him too. I looked into those eyes as the fireworks began for another moment and I looked away. "Look there's a big one, you don't get fireworks this nice where I live in the city.", I said changing the subject. He let out a sigh and looked up at the show with me. " That's what happens when you get away from all those lights and smog," Chels he said grinning as he complied with the change of subject. But his eyes told me this conversation wasn't over.

I decided to lay back on the grass for a better view and Vaughn laid back with me as we continued to talk about the fireworks. At one point I looked over at him and our eyes met but this time it looked like he was contemplating something. After the fireworks were done he insisted on walking me back to my grandparents vehicle, and I wondered what it would be like to kiss him as I peeked over at him. When we got to my grandparents care he opened the door and help me in. "You don't have to help me Vaughn, I could have got the door.", I said. "My ma maybe gone but she'd be rolling in her grave if she thought I wasn't behaving like a gentleman.", he said with a smile as he tipped his hat.

I don't know if at the time I was glad he didn't press again, or maybe he just understood that I wasn't ready to talk about it at the time but anytime I came to visit if he spotted the injury we would plead for me to tell him who was hurting me and I always blamed clumsiness, but I knew he didn't believe me, but he would let the subject go, and then we would hang out and I would go home until the next time I would come to my grandparents home.

Here I was again, at another festival that had fireworks, and again I was with Vaughn, except he didn't recognize me as me, and I wasn't supposed to let him know. I peeked at him again before looking back up at the show, and felt a little sad at the way things turned out. I wondered for a moment if we would have wound up together if I'd gotten away and made our date. I looked out the corner of my eye and caught him looking at me again as if I was some big puzzle to figure out, like he did every time we ran into each other lately. "The fireworks are really pretty.", I said looking back up trying to distract myself from his gaze as I sigh " Its been awhile since I've been to the fireworks." "What about when you stayed on Castinet, you said you were there awhile." he asks gruffly which makes me wonder if I could get away with stealing that hat again. "Well I was in the clinic for the first few festivals, and everyone on Castinet has someone. Kinda makes you the odd woman out if you go single.", I said gazing up trying not to blush as he was staring intently at me. "So what made you decide to come here.", he asked me. "Well, how many ranchers or farmers can one island use.", I said with a smile and looked back at him and continued " I mean I loved Castinet, but I heard Taro was looking for a rancher for this place from Cain so I jumped the nearest boat.", I look over at him and he appears to be staring at me.

"So now that the inquisition has begun, what made you decide to be and animal trader.", I ask giving him a crooked smile, until I notice a sadness in his eyes. "Its ok, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it.", I say not wanting to see the sadness on his face. "No its ok.", he begins clearing his throat before continuing," I love animals, grew up on a ranch. Wanted to travel because a friend of mine had run away and I was hoping if I find her to learn why she ran away and didn't contact me. We were best friends.",

Then I understood I was who'd put that sadness there. I could feel the guilt eating at me, I didn't even notice my hand reach out and take his in my own. I prayed silently to myself that someday I could make things right with him. But I didn't know how. His eyes met mine again like they were searching for something, and part of me wondered how long it would take before he realized I was me, or if he'd forgive me for something that wasn't my fault.

I also realized part of me was falling for the man he was and not just the boy I remembered. And that hurt, more knowing until the ones that my caseworkers said were looking for me were caught or killed, I could never tell Vaughn, or be with him. I couldn't live with myself if he was hurt. And if I got sent away to another place If I'm found he'd get hurt again if I tried to get in a relationship with him. But instead distancing myself I scoot closer and before I know it I'm hugging his side. "Thanks he says.", looking into my gaze again.

We sat there quietly for awhile like that catching the end of the show before the group of us went back to Julia's. Except for Vaughn who went back to his room, the guys said there goodbyes and us girls took turns putting pj's on in Julia's room and the restroom. Then we sat in the living room. I'd tucked my legs under me when Lanna recommended a game of truth or dare. We agreed although most of the girls took truth. Then my turn came and I said Dare with a wink.

"Ok Chels," Natalie began," you have to catch the cowboy and hogtie him. And you have to do it in 20 minutes."Ok Julia go burn some popcorn to distract him." I say and wink. Julia gets up and goes over to the kitchen placing a popcorn bag in the microwave and hitting a button while I hide around a corner out of view waiting for the smoke detector to go off. After what seems like forever the detector goes off and the stench of burning popcorn begins to fill the house. Vaughn stomps out of his room into the kitchen not noticing me as I slip in the room and grab the discarded lasso. "Julia what are you burning this time you know you can't cook.", he shouts in the other room as I again hide around the corner.

After a few he comes stomping back my way and doesn't notice me as I trip him. He lets out a umph as I grab his arm and pin it behind his back while he struggles. "Get the heck of me.", he shouts gruffly as he struggles against me while I begin to tie the trapped arm to a leg with his own lasso, thankful that I've been able to prevent him from rolling by using my legs to pin his free arm. "Sorry about this Vaughn, but spending the night in your closet is not on my to do list.", I say as I get the second leg tied into it, I was so focused on it I didn't notice I'd let the arm I'd been sitting on loose. Until he began to use it to push up and rock, trying to knock me off, unfortunately his belt was off and there wasn't much to grab on. So I fell off. He only had one arm lose but he looked a little goofy half hogtied. I try not to giggle as I get up to go back to work.

Until Natalie and Lanna grab me that is and I see an evil look in their eyes. "Times up Chels", Says Lanna. As they walk me towards the tiny closet. "Now you have to spend the night in the closet.", says Natalie. I hoped the color draining from my face wasn't obvious as the put me in and shut the door. I hear what sound like a pad lock and giggling and feet walk away. "Hey dummies how am I supposed to git my clothes in the morning if she's locked in there." I hear Vaughn shout. I try to steady my breathing to try to prevent the panic attack I feel rising setting in. The closet feels like the walls are closing in, and I can feel the terror and then I'm back there

I'm in a tiny cubicle while a man stares at me. I'm tied to what feels like a bed as he removes his belt and I can make out an evil grin on his face. I try to pull free but I can't, before I know it he's sitting on top of me. I wanna scream for help but no one will come. I can feel him shove me down because I'm trapped and he's stronger, as he shoves his disgusting tongue down my throat and I bite it to. As he yelps and jumps back the back of his hand hits my face. And this time thankfully its hard enough hit that I black out.

meanwhile

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep with Chelsea thrashing in the closet. At first she just whimpered a little when the other girls put her in there. I tried asking her to keep it down. But I could only hear a whimper. Followed by some more thrashing. So I went in the kitchen, my aunt happened to be home and up playing one of her face book games she liked. She looks at me and smiles like only an aunt or mother can. "What's the matter sweety, can't sleep.", she asks. "Julia and a few of the girls locked that stupid farmer in my closet after she failed to complete a dare. Now she won't stop thrashing.", I said trying not to glare at my aunt as I grumbled while getting the milk out. My aunt looked up at me with the color draining from her face. "Sweety not everyone knows this yet, but Taro told me she's got Ptsd, and

The girls may have triggered a waking dream or worse. Go wake them and get the key before Chelsea hurts herself or passes out, or worse.", My aunt says as she jumps up and runs to my room. I can hear her calling to the farmer that it was going to be ok.

I stomped into my cousins room a wacked her with one of her pillows."There had better be a good reason for this.", she grumbles. "Your mom wants the key to the pad lock., she's worried about your friend in there. ", I tell her.," I shout at her with a glare making the other two girls on the floor jump up. The pink haired one Natalie looks through her things for a few minutes before shrugging. "Can't find it.", she says with a yawn. "She'll be fine till morning." says my cousin. I grab my cousin by the hand and drag her out of her bed to my room where her mother is trying to talk to a door with whimpering behind it. My aunt normally calm and sweet looks up at me and Julia with an angry glare.

"Where's that key! I think she's hyper-ventilating." my aunt says looking distraught as the other two girls peer in. "She's probably faking it to get out early.", says the other blond, Lanna I think. My aunt glares again apparently getting angry. "I know hyper-ventilating when I hear it Lanna, Now get me the dang key! ", my aunt yells angrily. I'm not used to seeing this side of my aunt and apparently neither is anyone else.

"We can't I lost it.", says the pink-haired girl Natalie as she rubs her eyes. My aunt looks at me more upset. "Vaughn go find some bolt cutters then, I want her out of there!", my aunt demands with a glare. I retreat from the room and go to the tool shed looking for bolt cutters grumbling at my aunt's poorly stocked toolbox. I step back outside as Gannon comes up to me irritated.

"What are you doing banging around.", he said irritated. "The girls locked the farmer in the closet and my aunt wants me to find bolt cutters and get her out.", I said grumbling. To my surprise the big man also turned white like my aunt. "I'll get you mine.", he says as he goes in his shed and returns with the item. He looks at me angry, as he hand them to me. "Now get her out of there before she hurts herself.", he says

I take the item returning to my aunts, more annoyed. Apparently only a few people knew about Chelsea's PTSD. I return to my room where my aunt is berating the girls. I take the cutters and snap the lock on the closet setting it next to the door as I open it up. She's sitting up frozen, with a look of pure terror on her face. But its like she's looking through me and I'm not here.

"Its ok Chelsea, you can come out now.", I said reaching out my hand. Her brown eyes were red and full of tears and she had a scratch on her face. I gently went towards her. "Please don't not again.", she said sobbing in fear as she scooted back and began to hyperventilate again. "Chelsea its me Vaughn.", I said trying to move closer. Her eyes got wider this time. "No your lying, who told you about him.", she said as I saw a hint of anger came in her eyes.

"Come on Chels stop faking it's not funny anymore.", cries Natalie. I look at Chelsea in the eyes as here breathing speeds up. Her skin is white as a sheet as if she's seeing a ghost. I close the distance between us and scoop up the shaking farmer. I can almost hear her heart rate. And then she passes out. "Get her over hear on the bed Vaughn.", my aunt says as I obey and place her gently on the bed.

"She wasn't faking it was she.", came my cousins voice and I glared at her. My aunt looked up irritated again. "No girls, Chelsea has Ptsd., not everyone on the island knows.", my aunt sighs as she begins to stroke Chelsea's head. "Poor girl had been through some terrible trauma and when you locked her in the closet you triggered an episode. She was trapped in a waking dream, reliving part of whatever that trauma was.

And when we tried talking to her it just became part of the dream.", My aunt said with a

Sad sigh.

"Then why didn't Chels tell us?", came Natalie's reply. I was now sitting by the bed on a desk chair next to her. "The trauma may be to horrible to talk about, or she may be embarrassed about the Ptsd., Me and a few others only knew because her doctors told us before she came here so we could look after her.", my aunt said sadly. "Most people don't know this but Julia's father had it and eventually he lost his fight." my aunt sniffled as my cousin went over to hug her.

Eventually the other girls went back to their rooms and my aunt suggested I sleep on the couch. I looked on her scratched face as she rested. And it occurred to me when she wasn't trying to annoy me she was kind of cute. And I still hadn't placed how it was I felt like I already knew her. She felt so familiar, but now I was sure I'd figure it out soon.


	7. Memories good and bad

**authors note: hi again thanks to my reviewers, i really do read them. and oh i do not own harvest moon or its characters.**

Chelsea's P.O.V

I woke up and I felt so confused. I didn't know where I was at but I did know my eyes were burning. Then I realized I must have passed out with my contacts in, but where was I .

I sat up and looked around, the room was very plain with one twin bed which I was on with black sheets. Then I looked at the closet laying open with bolt cutters by it. I looked next to me and saw a small desk and a chair. On the desk sat a photo and I gasped. It was me and Vaughn when we were younger. I'd gotten cold and he insisted I take his jacket. I was still feeling disoriented so I looked at the clock and saw it was nine. Oh boy was I behind on my chores. I thought a moment and then I remembered being shoved in the closet, I must have passed out but how did I get out, I couldn't remember. I hoped I didn't say anything I shouldn't of. I knew I needed to get up and get home so I could take care of my farm. I exited what I'd figured was Vaughn's room and peeked in Julia's finding my rucksack by the door.

I whisper a prayer of thanks that I don't have to climb over the other girls and grab my bag. I then head over to her bathroom and shut the door. I begin to change back into my farmer clothes and notice my wigs very messy from sleeping in it and my chestnut colored hair is peeking out. So I unpin it and stick it in my rucksack and fix my brown hair so that its pinned up in a bun that I can easily hide under my bandana. Then I check over my face and notice the nasty scratch I must have given my self when I had my waking dream.

I clean it quickly, and get out the foundation to cover it up, and lastly my eyes, so red from the contacts. I take out my contact case and begin to clean them and put drops in my eyes to ease my discomfort. After I check myself to make sure the real me is completely hid and all my stuff is in the rucksack, I exit the bathroom and slip out the door and notice thankfully it's a lovely day. I feel a little tired and icky but I assume I'm just hungry and I'll get something after I get the animals fed.

When I reach my ranch I run into my barn only to smack into of all people, Vaughn. "Um hi Vaughn what are you doing here?", I ask. He pulls his hat over his face

"You sounded like you had a rough night last night so I thought I'd check on the animals for you this morning before I left the island.", he said and I smiled a little, "Thank you, I was about to fix myself something to eat. Would you like to join me.", I asked. " I guess ain't ate yet and got nothing better to do.", he replied. I led him into my home and went to my kitchen and proceeded to make cheese omelets and porridge with berries. He sat down at the kitchen table while I worked silently.

"Where's you family?", he finally said catching my attention from the cooking. "There dead.", I said knowing he couldn't glean too much from that. "Sorry.", he mumbled looking down. "Don't be.", I said "some things can't be fixed. My grandparents were old and my parents sowed what they reaped." I said placing two plates with omelet's down and then two bowls of porridge on the table. I then went to the drawer to get some flatware and a few cups. "Can I get you a drink, water, milk, tea?", I asked as I reached in the fridge betting he was gonna say milk. "Milk.", he said gruffly as I came to the table jug in hand and began to pour.

He gave me a funny look and I winked back at him and sat down to eat. I bowed my head a moment to say thanks over my food and when I looked up it appeared he'd done the same. He took a little nibble of each at first , "Its safe to eat trust me." I said, taking a bite of ooey gooey cheesy goodness on my plate. "I'm surprised you can cook.", he said.

"Well I did stay in Castinet awhile and when you eat at the inn or the bar all the time you get used to good food so I asked Yolanda to teach me how to cook and she agreed.", I said with a smile taking another bite of yummyness and smiling inside as I watched Vaughn enjoy his food. I could feel my heart pounding as part of me felt he belonged at the other side of my table. But my head kept reminding me that I should avoid him, so he doesn't find me out or get hurt if I get found.

I caught him eyeing me again, with that look on his face like he was trying to figure me out. I cocked my head and gave him a smile as I returned to my food.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I sat across the table from her, and I still couldn't figure her out and I wasn't sure how to bring up last night. I took another big spoonful of porridge. It's almost like unconsciously the girl knew me well enough to know porridge was my favorite, although her omelet's were amazing. It was a wonder she didn't have a boyfriend already, with cooking like that. Although looks wise her eyes and purple hair were no match for his Chelsea's deep blue eyes and soft brown hair. But she still had a lovely face and a friendly personality. I was surprised none of the other victims Julia set up with Chelsea didn't fall for her.

Did I just think that. Man why was she getting to me. I wondered. "So Vaughn how about your family, I know you have Mirabella and Julia, but what about your parents.", she said. She looked into my eyes with her chocolate ones, and it bugged me, because her eyes seemed so unnatural. "Well my mom died when I was young, and then my dad, he remarried a bunch of times but none that last long.", I said as she looked at me intently

I looked up at the clock and realized I had to go if I wanted to catch my boat. "Um I got to go. Thanks for the grub.", I said wondering why I felt so inclined to be nice to her.

She gave me a big smile that lit up her face. "No problem, thanks for handling my animals." she said as she put the empty dishes in the sink before walking me to the door. I suddenly wished I had time to talk about last night. I tipped my hat to her as I left and she blushed again. As I left I could feel her eyes boring themselves into the back of my neck.

Eventually I was at the dock and aboard the ferry. I began to think about our date last night and the way sometimes she'd go off in a daze like she was somewhere else. Or how much of our conversations are focused on me, and any answers about her were kind of short.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I'd watched the cowboy until he was out of sight before I finished cleaning up my kitchen and went out to water my crops and pull weeds. I was glad I was just wearing the bandana, it was way to hot for the wig. I couldn't help thinking how much I'd missed that cowboy all those years. I looked up towards the road again to see Mirabella and Julia coming up the road. I leaned onto my hoe as they came up to me while I pulled a water bottle out of my back pocket to take a big drink. I was feeling really tired today, but I figured it had to be the heat. "Chelsea, we need to talk about last night.", said Mirabella as she pushed a stray blond hair out of her face. "I was wondering when someone was gonna bring that up.", I said wiping the sweat off my face with a sleeved elbow. "Well we might as well go inside out of the sun." I replied as I led them into my small home. I pulled up a dining room chair since my couch was still rather small so that the mother and daughter could have the more comfortable seats.

"Want a drink?" I offered as I got some fresh water bottles out of the fridge. They politely accepted the bottles I offered as they made themselves comfortable on the couch while I sat on that dining room chair and took another big drink. "Ok Chels talk, why did last night have to happen, for me to find out about you having post traumatic stress disorder.", my friend Julia said glaring at me angrily. I took another big drink and took a deep breath. "It's not something you just bring up, and it's not something I wanna think about. Its not like when it happens its something I can help.", I said as I put my hands together in my lap as I look down a moment.

"Chelsea, sweety you know you can tell us anything. Can you tell us what happened to you to cause the trauma your going through.", Mirabella said sweetly as she leaned forward with her hand on my knee. And again it still takes everything in me not to cringe when people touch me. "Honestly ladies at this juncture, I have a little trouble believing it myself. It's really hard to talk about.", I say as I take a deep breath. I felt like the color was leaving my face. I knew I could tell Mirabella and she'd keep it a secret, as would Julia, but talking about my imprisonment was not something easily talked about it. Just thinking about it gave me the shakes, and I could see my hand start to shake so I set my water bottle down.

I was shaking so much I hadn't noticed Julia had grabbed a dining chair and pulled closer until I jumped up when she put an arm over my shoulder. "Oops sorry I said.",

As I sat back down. "This does not leave this room.", I say again after a few more moments of silence. "About twenty years ago some men came to my family's apartment. I'd been planning to sneak out so I could hitchhike to my grandparents so I'd be able to make a date. I was gonna do the fire escape but I needed to get to the hallway window first. When I came out of my room one of the men was waiting by my door and grabbed me. I found out I'd been traded. My parents wanted more drugs so they traded me to the men for a shopping bag full of drugs.", I said looking up and catching the horror in my audience's eyes.

"Well they had me for 6 years, and for that time they used me and abused me how they saw fit, until there was a drug raid.", they said they found me tied to a bed in a room the size of a closet.", I said feeling a little red in the eyes. "They sent me to Clarinet first so I could recover and rehabilitate first, after all by the time I was found me my family was dead. My parents an overdose of that crap they sold me for and my grandparents a broken heart because I was gone.", I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. Before I knew it Mirabella and Julia had their arms around me and were hugging me.

It seemed like awhile before they returned to their seats. Being hugged was still a new sensation. The last time anyone had hugged me and I liked it had been Vaughn but that was a long time ago. Julia's eyes suddenly bugged like she just had a big question.

"Ok Chels just one more question, why did you say Vaughn's name yesterday in your waking dream.", she asked and I grew white again.

"He was my date.", I said quietly. "Wow, do you know what this means Chels, you guys must be destined to run into each other again after all this time.", she said and again I felt the color drain. "Julia, I can't be with Vaughn, he can't know about me. If the men came to find me and something happened to Vaughn as a result I'd never forgive myself.", I said firmly. "Ok Chels, but something tells me you belong with him, you're the only one I've met who can keep up a conversation with him and isn't fazed by his antisocial behavior.", she said. Eventually Mirabella excused her and Julia, and I was glad. I was feeling emotionally drained.

It's not that I didn't want to tell Vaughn, it's just he's a good cowboy, and I knew he'd try to protect me like when we were younger. I could still remember the feel of his lips on mine when he first kissed me.

Flashback**********

His dad had invited everyone in the area over for a barbeque and I'd been at my grandparents recovering from another injury. It hurt like heck but I was glad it was all hidden by my t-shirt. Vaughn was always asking questions these days about my injuries.

With that same questioning look, he didn't buy my excuse about being klutzy these days, and I didn't want to tell him the truth.

We were hanging out by horse corral when one of the mares came rubbing up on my back. I managed not to react when she rubbed where the bruises were hiding. "Hey girl.", I said turning around to stroke her snout. "That's Jade, she's a newbie here.", Vaughn said smiling as he rubbed her side a little. When he smiled his eyes sparkled in a way that made my heart melt, but I kept my focus on the mare. She was a pretty thing all black with a white star on her fore head. I turned toward him and our eyes met and I felt frozen by his amethyst orbs until I saw his cheeks turn pink and he pulled that hat over his eyes again to hide the pink.

"Hey I got an idea, how about I show you the new foal.", he said knowing I'd love to. He led me into the stables where a pretty roan foal peeked her head over as he brought me up. "Awe she's so sweet .", I said crouching lower so I could stroke her head as she came as close as she could. "What are you going to call her.", I asked. "We were still thinking about a name for her do you have any ideas.", he asked. I chewed my lip a moment while I thought. "How about Belle.", I said as he smirked. "You and your Disney names.", he smirked. "You asked and what's it to ya?", I said grinning back as I stood up, I was caught off guard when one of the horses pushed me with their heads from behind and I stumbled forward to be caught by Vaughn. "See what'd I tell you. I'm such a klutz.", I said with a grin looking up, he grinned a second but then looked really serious. "Chels we both know your anything but a klutz." he said as he kept his hand firmly on me staring into my eyes.

A brief second I noticed what were his perfect lips, And I realized I was thinking about kissing him. And I could feel a little pink rise in my cheeks. He pulled me into him closer and I realized he was thinking the same thing when he leaned down and before I knew it my best friend, the guy I'd had a crush on was stealing my first kiss. And I could feel my heart melt. When he pulled away his lips I'd wrapped my arms around his waist. And we were looking into each others eyes again.

"Where'd that come from?", I said smiling somewhat breathlessly. He grinned with a blush. "I've been thinking about that for quite a while Chels.", he said and we both blushed. "Me too.", I said and he grinned again leaning down and stealing another kiss. "Um Vaughn, won't your dad be bothered if you completely ditch the barbeque.", I said.

He grinned and we slowly made our way out of the stables and he held onto my hand. "Hey Chels. " he said after a couple of minutes. "Ya?" ,

I said as we made our way to one of the tables. "I have this dance at school in a few weeks, I could borrow my dad's truck and come pick you up, um if your interested.", he said. I thought a few minutes knowing I'd be back home in the city but I knew I could sneak out, I did it a lot. "Sure sounds like fun.," I said "I'll call you closer to the day and we'll meet up half way." He smiled so big when he picked me up and spun me around in a tight hug. I winced a little and let out a yelp, his excitement hurt. And then his eyes clouded in concern as he set me down.

"You're hurt again aren't you.", he said searching my eyes. "Its nothing just fell down a few steps again.", I said looking down. "Why won't you tell me so I can protect you?", he said and a little hurt filled his eyes. I took his arm and looked into his eyes. "Because I'm protecting you." I said.

End of flash back*********************************************************


	8. A long day

**Authors note : I do not own harvest moon or disney's cinderella or the song a dream is a wish from cinderella. Thank you again to my reviewers i really do read every single one. No you weren't to hard on me. I'm actually much harder on myself and i rewrote that chapter multiple times before i got a version i was happy with. (= **

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I was sitting in a clinic in the city, the last place I wanted to be, but whatever was making me tired seemed like it was getting worse. So Dr. Trent had asked me to come into the city to run some blood work and Julia was watching my animals, and Taro was watching my crops. I was watching Trent put the vials into a bag to send for testing and boy was I feeling woozy from the process. "So how is the P.T.S.D. ", he said. "Well I've been caught sleepwalking once by my friend Julia and I'm still having nightmares.", I said as he made notes in his charts. "How are the contacts working.", he said. "I hate them they make my eyes burn so when I'm home and nobody around I try to remember to take them out.", I said.

"Are you getting enough sleep? What's your diet like?", he said. I let out a little sigh

And started naming the contents of my meals when I'm home alone. A nurse came in and took the blood work and he left with her for a few, and in came his wife Dr. Ellie the counselor came in. She spouted the normal questions while filling out her book asking me questions about different people on the island and my relationships to them. When she mentioned Vaughn's name I felt myself blush.

"Wait a minute this is the first time I've seen you blush discussing a man.", she said tossing her hair out of her face as she came and observed closer. "Well he's different Ellie. He was the date I missed when those people got me.", I said as I unpinned the wig and put it on the counter. Her eyes got really wide. "Don't worry he hasn't figured out and I haven't told him that I'm me yet.", I replied to the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Ellie it's just I so wish things had turned out different. Having him back in my life at all is a gift, but he was my closest friend, even if I never told him about my parents.", I said. She looked at me with those big sympathetic eyes. "I was trying to protect him back then." I said. "And you still are.", said Ellie with a knowing look in her eyes as she comes over and hugs me and giggles as I try not to react. I can feel a little wetness by my eyes and she hands me a tissue.

"Ellie when if they never get the creeps who did this to me?", I say with more tears as Dr. Trent enters the room. "Ellie I'm tired of being scared, I'm tired of wigs, and contacts, and bad dates because the guy I want to go out with, I can't be with." She wraps me tighter in her hug and I can feel the tears as the irritate my contacts.

Trent clears his throat to get my attention. "Well Chelsea, it turns out your having issues with your iron and your sugar as a result of the occasional starving that happened while you were captive. Its made you anemic and caused hypoglycemia. So I'll give you an iron shot and send you a supplement, but you'll have to eat more often to raise your iron and keep your sugar in check. As long as you eat often enough your energy will slowly return." he said as he prepared another needle. I closed my eyes as Ellie held my hand for the shot knowing how much I hate needles. The shots over quickly and he hands me a bottle of iron pills promising to send more as he leaves me and Ellie alone for a little while longer.

"Well Chelsea, I think emotionally your making pretty good progress despite what's happened or continuing to happen. But have faith I'm sure things will work out eventually." she said while helping me pin my wig back on. I threw the pills in my rucksack and put on a jacket before leaving the office and into the autumn air. I couldn't wait to get back to my ranch and away from the city so I could enjoy the autumn colors.

That and I knew Vaughn was going to be on the island and I didn't want to miss his visit and had resolved to get another pair of cows and chicks since I'd upgraded my buildings again. Gannon had recommended I upgrade my house before winter, but if my

Animals and crops keep doing as well as they are I'll be able to afford a slight upgrade which would be nice so my bedroom would have walls.

I felt so out in the open in the city, but I had a knife in my boot and the pistol under my jacket provided some measure of security. Thankfully my caseworker insisted I know well how to use it and it turns out I'm an excellent aim. I walked over to the dock as the rain started and went to the ticket booth. "Ticket to the island of Happiness please.", I asked taking out the required funds. "Sorry miss but there will be no boats going out today due to the storm coming in.", he said. Great just my luck. I found a bench and decided to call Julia so she could let everyone know I wasn't gonna be able to come back today.

"Hey Chels what's up.", came my blond friend's chipper voice. "I have to stay the night in the city, boats closed due to some incoming storm.", I said blandly.", Can you keep an eye on the animals a little longer." "Sure no problem Chels but where are you going to stay.", she said a hint of concern in her voice. "I'll figure it out. I did used to be a city girl.", I said trying to keep my voice light.

After a few I let her go and found my way to a diner that was open 24 hours and went in. It was a dive so I just ordered porridge and water and I ate quietly while I surfed on my tablet. I found an interesting video when I noticed I had company at my table.

There were two males, one was Mark(what the heck was he doing here) and the other a creepy guy and they were both leering at me. I looked at Mark as he brushed his blond hair back, while glancing at a laptop. "Hello Mark what are you doing here?", I said looking at him and his buddy.

"My buddy was wondering how you'd feel about being a porn star?", he said with a creepy grin. I always found Mark creepy but now he was being offensive. "I'm not that kind of girl Mark.", I say as I set my tablet down leaning on it. "But come on Chel's you'd make a great one. You even look like one.", he said and I could feel an uncomfortable blush creep up on my face. "Go away Mark or I will scream.", I said

"Chelsea are these creeps bothering you.", I hear a gruff voice and am so relieved to see Vaughn standing there I could almost kiss him as he stood there is his black Stetson and dressed every bit the cowboy hero from a movie.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I'd received a call from Julia asking me to check for the farmer to make sure she was ok.

"What the heck is she doing in the city?" I asked as I was flipping the TV channels while sitting on the couch in my apartment. "She had a doctor appointment and the dock told her they weren't doing return boats today due to a storm.", she said. "Look Vaughn, I've got a bad feeling could you please go check by the docks and make sure she's ok." my cousin pleaded. "Fine", I said and then let her go. I made sure I locked my door as I sheathed my pistol where my coat would hide it. I went to the docks first and gruffly asked around and they couldn't remember who came by. It was raining worse so I went into the diner by the docks.

It was a twenty four hour place, but a dive. I heard that creep from the island, Mark's voice and looked up to spot him and some other guy at a table with Chelsea and her face was an irritated shade of red. "Go away Mark or I will scream.", she stated as she stared death daggers at him.

"Chelsea are these creeps bothering you?", I asked. I couldn't let her sit there with them leering at her like that. I could see a relieved look cover her face when she saw me, as she mouthed a thank you. "Why no Vaughn, we were just telling the lady how much she looks like a porn star, except she'd need to dye her hair and get contacts.", said Mark as Chelsea's face turned red again as she got her bag and threw her tablet in she began to get up but the other guy exerted pressure to make her sit back down.

"Let the lady up Mark or I'll break you face.", I said as he and the other creep each held onto a shoulder. "I don't think so freak, the farmer's a freak waiting to break out and she's coming with us so we can help her.", said the blond as he took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair.

The farmer looked like she was ready to faint, and the other creep had a grip on her and then I saw a flash of anger in her eyes as she looked over at him. "Let go or I'll break it.", she said. Well at least she still had some spunk. She began to get up when the other creep yelped and grabbed his groin. I offered her my hand and she took it and I had her stand behind me where she released her grip.

The creep with Mark had both gotten up and they both pulled out switchblades. "Come on cowboy, hand the lady over this isn't your fight.", said the other creep with Mark. "It doesn't look like she wants to go with you creeps.", I said and I heard the sound of a gun cocking and I looked behind me to see the farmer holding a nine mil aimed at Marks head. Its almost like she was reading my mind because I was beginning to reach for my own.

"Mark leave me alone! Or I won't hesitate to add another hole to your head.", she said with a flash of anger in her unnaturally brown eyes. I looked at the creeps and they put their knives away and reluctantly left out the other door. I watched as she holstered her gun, with an intense curiosity wondering what a farmer was doing packing. I was packing because I lived in the city and people occasionally tried to steal my animals when I traveled..

But what did a farmer on an island have a pistol for. She looked really tired and pale though. "Come with me Chelsea, you can stay in my spare bedroom tonight." I said as she let me take her arm and lead her out. She now had a vacant look in her eyes. I really wished I'd remembered where I knew her from. We walked quietly to my apartment and I led her in. She sat at my dining room table and placed her bag on it next to her.

She was wearing a denim jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans, so there was no reason I could think of that a man would come onto her like that. She looked like she was shaking a little. And I wondered about her P.T.S.D. "Can I get you a cup of hot milk.", I asked. She nodded her head as she stared down at her hands. I went to the fridge and got out the milk and began to heat it up on the stove.

It had been awhile she stared there and she was abnormally quiet for her when I gave her the cup of milk. She gave me a little smile in thanks as she took it. I realized I needed to get her talking because she was withdrawing. I sat across from her as she looked down.

"Hey how come you talk to me so much. Normally I only talk to people these days at work because I have to. You talk to me anyways, you even ignore my glare." I said and she looked at me.

"Because I like talking to you.", she said which surprised me a little. "Then why doesn't everyone else try to talk to me." I said. "Maybe if you smiled more then they'd be less afraid to approach you.", she said as her face changed to a sad but thoughtful look.

"Eh, I don't smile, why do you have a bet with someone to see me smile.", I asked realizing her voice had a honey sweet quality. "No," she said with a sad look "But I'd like to see you smile.", she said as she took a sip of her milk. I couldn't help smirking. "Well I'll be danged no one has asked to see me smile in quite a while.", I said "I guess I could practice.", I said and she gave a shy smile, that seemed so familiar.

"So do you mind me asking why your in the city today?", he asked . "I hadn't been feeling well and my energy's been so low lately and it was getting worse so my doctor asked me to come in.", she said staring back at her cup sadly again. She was usually so perky I hated to see her down. Maybe she was just tired. "Chelsea you can use my room over there to sleep, I'll take the couch tonight.", I said. She smiled at me again.

I watched her get up and drag the bag into her room but I wondered if she'd sleep tonight. She seemed a bit upset. I got ready for bed and laid there staring at the ceiling thinking of the woman in the next room.

I laid quietly for awhile when I heard whimpering in the other room, maybe she's having a bad dream. Maybe I should wake her I thought as I looked in the room. She was in a fitful sleep and when I got closer I noticed she was sleeping with her bandana on. I saw tears on her sleeping face. "Don't do it don't let them. Please stop.", she said in her sleep. I began to try to shake her awake and she jumped awake with a yelp as she sat up rather fast. "Its ok Chelsea, I said its just a dream." I said moving closer to stroke her loose hair in the dimly lit room. It didn't feel like it had at my aunt's house. It was much softer to the touch and I could see her eyes were filled with tears.

Chelsea's P.O.V

I had been dreaming about the day they took me, when I awoke with a jolt, Vaughn had woken me up and I still had tears in my eyes. He ran his hands through my hair and I was thankful it was so dark, so he couldn't tell the difference between me wig and contacts and my real eyes and contacts. He was wearing only a pair of jogging pants and he pulled me into a hug and I just couldn't stop crying. I felt the sobs leave my body, I could feel all the fear and hurt and sadness so deep it touched my soul. I was with the one person I'd been closest to and the connection we'd had was lost.

All because my parents had an addiction, I'd lost the only thing that had meant anything to me. And yet he was hear, holding me while I cried and I couldn't tell him that it was partly over him. "It'll be ok.", I heard him say. "Your safe now." I so badly wanted to believe him. But I knew until the man who hurt me was gone, I'd never be safe, and I couldn't trust Vaughn would be safe either. But for now I would let him comfort me, and wish the world was different.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

She cried in my arms while I stroked her hair until she fell asleep again. Something about her felt so right. She even smelled familiar, like raspberries and chocolate. I laid her down and covered her up, and went back to the couch to think and try to get some sleep because we needed to catch a ferry in the morning.

Eventually I drifted off two sleep. I'd been asleep awhile when I woke to the smell of eggs and cheese. I lifted my head and looked at the clock and it was almost time to wake up anyway. "Are you always up so early.", I said slightly grumbly as I walked to the table where she was humming. "Farmers hours.", she replied with a smile. She seemed so familiar. She placed an omelet in front of me and a glass of milk and some food for herself as well. "How long have you been having the nightmares.", I asked wondering how often she had nights like this. She looked down at the table a minute with a sad look in her eyes.

"Too long.", She said . "Its not always when I'm sleeping though, sometimes I have waking dreams, or sometimes I'll sleepwalk as a result." she said taking another bite of the eggs. I took another bite, wondering what it was she could of gone through that did this to her. What could of happened to a farmer to make her carry a gun and wake her up in the night crying. "How do you get up so early with so little sleep.", I asked. "Practice." she says with a forced smile. We eat a little while longer in silence when she gets up to take the empty dishes to the sink. I walk up to her as she's about to turn the water on and I take her hand. "Wait I can get the dishes.", I say. "Don't you need to get dressed cowboy.", she says smiling at me. I look down and realize she's right. ," I'll get the dishes", she says.

I go into my room and realize she'd been up for a little while longer than I thought because the bed was made and it looked like she'd never been in here except for her scent. I thought about how it wasn't that long ago I was holding her and how right she felt. I threw on some jeans and my shirt and western vest then I came out to get my Stetson as she was sitting at the table loading a clip from that nine mil she had out on the table by it.

She'd had her jacket on and I grabbed my pistol and holster and place it under my vest while I watched her place hers in a holster on the back of her pants, and as she lifted her shirt I caught a glimpse of faint scaring before she pulled it back over. No wonder she and that white horse got along so well. She'd been hurt as badly or worse than that horse at some point.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

We'd had breakfast and it was the deepest conversation I've had with Vaughn in awhile. I just hoped I didn't give to much away. We walked quietly to the docks, while I went and bought my ticket Vaughn went to check on the animals he was taking to the island to deliver. I got my ticket and I was sitting on the boat before long as it launched as it left the dock. I began to hum again while I watched the waves. Vaughn was still underneath deck with the animals. I went below and found him humming as he brushed them. Even when he was younger her hummed when he brushed them.

"Hey cowboy want some help.", I said and he tipped his hat to me, so I began to brush the animals and I started humming, and before I knew it I was singing quietly the song from Cinderella.

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When your fast asleep

And I knew what I was wishing as I sang while brushing the animals as they went moo or baa happily.

In dreams you lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

I could still day dream at least.

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling thru

A girl can hope, but yesterday was a rainy day and when I needed someone Vaughn showed up.

No matter how your heart is grieving,

If you keep on believing

Mine was sure grieving, but could I keep believing?

The dream that you wish will come true

I looked up from what I was doing and caught Vaughn staring at me, and I blushed. Was I that loud, was he listening the whole time. He pulled his hat down a minute, and I wondered what he was thinking. The animals were sure making happy noises though so they were nice and calm. "You have a pretty voice, I can see the animal's enjoyed it to.", he said after a few. Eventually the boat landed and he went to see to getting the animals to the animal shop and I went to see to my farm.

I got right to work starting with my animals, the fall air felt wonderful, so I checked my animals and house to find they were taken care of for the day and I had an envelope with yesterdays profits in it. So I went to work on my field harvesting, watering, weeding, the usual then I put most of it in the shipping bin except for the little bit I kept aside so I wouldn't have to buy so many groceries.

I was zipping through but at the same time I was feeling my energy drain a little quickly today. I went into my house to refill my water bottle and to put my profits inside, and I was still humming to myself while I started counting out what I'd need for a few new additions and enough food for them. I looked around my little house. It needed and upgrade badly, just to have enough room to put in a heater or a fireplace.

I was feeling pretty good despite the nagging tiredness and the lightheaded feeling that had just started when I realized I'd saved enough for my animals and to upgrade my house in a couple days. I went out to my supply shed and realized I needed a little more wood and stone first for the house upgrade, but I felt to yucky to break stone or cut wood. I could by the rest of the materials but then I couldn't get the animals, and I really needed the income they'd bring since I can't grow in winter.

It was getting dark earlier so I decided to break rock and cut wood in the morning after I got my other chores done. I'd lost part of a day due to getting back on the ferry during my chore time. I went into my house and dug out my blender and started cutting fruits and veggies to throw in for my dinner smoothie. I tossed it all in and hit the button while turning on the TV and pulling up my Netflix account. I flipped around with one hand while turning off the blender with the other. I was rewarded with another Disney movie I hadn't seen yet. So I clicked on Enchanted and sat down with my smoothie and my tablet

And began to drink my dinner while I checked my emails. Most of it was junk, except for one from my case worker.

Chelsea,

In the enclosed document are a few faces of a person of interest and we'd appreciate if you could let us know if you can identify the said person or persons.

In the secondary enclosed document is a video and we need to know if you're the victim in this video on the net. Sorry if the video is upsetting but it is being logged as evidence.

Please reply in a timely manner.

Calvin Conners

I stared at the links for awhile befor I clicked on the first with what was camera footage of a trio of men. The first two were Mark and that creep he was with the other day. The other guy I had to zoom in more and clarify, and then I froze, I couldn't forget that man if I wanted to. I could still picture in my head clearly what he did to me, my heart raced I forgot about my smoothie or the movie, part of me wanted to vomit at the memory of his touch.

I needed to get away from here for a little while, I needed to get away from my thoughts.

So it was time for a long walk. I ignored that nagging discomfort in my head and I left for the beach.


	9. walking

**Author's note: welcome back i don't own harvest moon ect. Its amazing what you can accomplish when your to dizzy to get up eh? I hope your enjoying and i hope my male readers aren't to offended that Vaughn hasn't figured it out yet about chelsea but all good things come in time and i know some smart guys you can hide there bday present in front of them for a month and not figure it out. thanks to my reviewers again. i really do read all the comments. i hope you enjoy and i promise to try and lighten it up a little.**

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I'd had a good nap and the boat ride was pleasant. The farmer had been a lot of help keeping the animals calm on the boat ride. I was looking in on the horses at my aunts animal shop and stopped to stare at the white one. My cousin was supposed to be working with her but she said she had trouble getting close to her just like me, yet Chelsea was able to pet and ride her.

Well with winter coming I knew the farmer wouldn't have any crops coming in, maybe I'd talk to Mirabella about asking Chelsea if she'd mind working with the horse since except for holidays I was only on the island a few days a week, and she sounded like she knew what she was doing. I scratched my head as I left the stable, and entered into the shop. My cousin and aunt were chatting away while my aunt was busy playing her computer game again. "Hey Vaughn, you'll have to feed your self tonight.", said my blond cousin cheerfully "Elliott's mom is having me and mom over for dinner." She was glowing as she usually did when it came to that pink haired boy. "I'll be fine. " I said sitting down to read my tablet, which still runs really slow. Maybe I would take the farmer up on her offer to fix it, if she can. "If you get hungry sweety there's some leftover stew in the fridge.", said my aunt as she closed out her computer before putting a warm hat on her head.

"Thanks.", I said as she and my cousin left for dinner. I threw my tablet on the couch and went to the fridge and looked at the stew. One look at those gross orange things in it and I decided to go out to eat at the diner instead. I found my coat and my hat and exited the shop and decided to take a detour by the beach. Watching the waves always relaxed me, maybe because it made me think of happy times.

As I came to the beach I saw a figure walking along it skipping stones, it was the farmer. She seemed like she was in her own little world as she'd pick up the stones and throw them. "Penny for your thoughts cowboy.", she said. "I didn't think you knew I was here.", I said roughly. She continued to grab stones and throw them, but each time they'd skip a little less, like she was more angry than anything.

I came up to stand next to her and looked over at her she looked paler than normal, and tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were a mix of anger and hurt all in one. I let her have her silence for awhile. "Well so long cowboy, I better get home now.", she said wincing before she stumbled a little, and I reached forward to catch her. "Thanks.", she said to me with a genuine smile.

"Here let me walk you home so I know you'll make it ok.", I said and she smiled again taking the arm I offered her. She seemed a little more tired than normal so I directed her to lean into me. She was so light. We walked in silence as she stared ahead with an empty look in her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about what's bugging you?", I finally asked. I don't know why but I hated to see her upset. I was more used to the happy annoying farmer. "I wish I could Vaughn, but I can't.", she said as we got closer to her house. "Can't or won't.", I said trying to sound patient. "You wouldn't understand Vaughn.", she said as my stomach rumbled betraying that I hadn't eaten yet.

"Oh was I holding you up from going to dinner.", she said as the look on her face became unreadable. "It's not safe for a woman to walk home alone in the dark." I said gruffly. Not cause I wanted to be mean, I just wanted her to be more careful. Especially after last night. "Thanks Vaughn, I means a lot to me that you care.", she said as she placed her hand on my arm. Since you came out of your way for me, at least let me warm you up some dinner."

I thought for a moment but my stomach won and she led me in. The place looked like she'd left in a hurry. A blanket was rumpled on the couch, and her tablet was face down on the table. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a casserole pan that she threw into the oven and flipped it on while I sat down as the table watching her. She seemed so familiar. She had a lot in common with my best friend Chelsea who disappeared.

Well the little things, her mannerisms, like the way she'd bite her lip, or tuck her hair behind her ear. her love of animals and the way they took to her. They made the same goofy facial expressions, and The way they could be happy-go-lucky one minute and guarded and secretive the next.

And they were both easy to talk to, you didn't necessarily want to, but they could both draw you out. She continued in the kitchen when her phone rang and she picked it up to look. Excuse me a moment, Vaughn I have to take this.", she said as she answered. "Hello Calvin, I wasn't expecting a call from you today this is a bad time.",

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I really didn't want to talk to Calvin with Vaughn here. "Did you see the attachments?" he asked. I started to pace. "I saw the first one, didn't open the other yet.", I answered.

"This is a really bad time. " I said again. But Calvin never listened well. "Do you recognize the 3 men in the photo.", he asked. "Yes, the one with the hat is Mark, I only know him from the island, and the guy next to him I only ran into with Mark yesterday.", I said. "Chelsea whose the third guy?", he said as the color left my face at the memory of the last.

"Calvin I have company over, this really is a bad time.", I said looking toward Vaughn whose face was hidden by a hat. I hoped he'd just think I was talking about yesterday.

"Ok but I also need you to look at the second attachment, I need to know it that's you in the video.", he said. "Ok I'll look at it later and get back with you in the morning.", I said hanging up and going to check on my casserole. "That your boyfriend?", Vaughn finally asked. "Nope, never had one.", I said with a tinge of regret in my voice.

"Um he's a friend of my doctors.", I said stretching the truth a bit as I pulled my casserole out and carried it to the table, before returning to my cabinets to get utensils, dishes and cups. "How about you cowboys any girl got a lasso around your heart.", I asked curiously. "Nope.", he said. Part of me felt a little relieved while I scooped some tuna casserole on his plate and then a bit onto mine.

We ate the rest of the time in a companionable silence before he took his leave. So I tidied up before bed. I knew I needed to look at the second attachment and tell Calvin who the third guy was so I grabbed my tablet and finally opened up the attachment. It was labeled as some sort of porn, part one of some much bigger number. I turned it on and suddenly my head felt worse. It was me.

Those creeps video taped that day. I don't remember when it was, but I do remember that incident. I was a lot younger then. I was being punished for trying to get away. I watched myself frozen until I couldn't take it anymore before running in the bathroom to throw up.

I reached in the medicine cabinet and popped two of my sleeping pills. I knew I wasn't going to sleep easy tonight.

Julia's P.O.V

I had got up extra early so I could take a hike through the woods. It was a lovely walk when I came across Chelsea sitting under a tree in her pj's. Her bandana was gone and I noticed her hair was now brown. I ran over to her. "Hey Chels what's up. ", I said as I came closer I realized she didn't notice me. She was sleep walking again. I was just glad I found her this time. "No way out.", she said staring. "Chels let me take you to the exit.", I said as I took her arm. Her eyes were open partway and were glazed. It was a brisk fall day and I didn't know how she wasn't cold in her pj's. I began to lead her out of the woods as best I could. I eventually led her out and began to lead her home.

I was glad it was still early for her sake, because most people weren't out and about yet, yeah Vaughn was up but he'd be handling the animals. It was nice to see him warming up to Chelsea after learning they'd had a date she'd missed. Maybe they'd still end up together. She was the only woman on the island that could put up with him. Even Sabrina who was antisocial in her own right couldn't stand him. I finally got Chels home and into her house, when her eyes came back to life.

"Whoa.", she said looking around, "Don't tell me, sleep walking again.", she said sitting down on the couch putting her head in her hands. "It's ok Chelsea, no one saw you this time, but I will tell you, your natural look is a better look for you.", I said with a giggle plopping my but next to her.

"That's easy for you to say.", she said sadly as she rocked herself. "Thanks Julia for making sure I got home ok.", she said with a smile. "Your welcome.", "Hey how about after your chores are done maybe you could come over and help me with that mare. You're the only one it'll let on it.", I said knowing the horse would pull her out of her funk.

"Sure that would be great, I'd love to help her and I needed to come by to get another cow before winter.", she said her mood becoming sunnier. I got up and walked to the door, "Then I'll see you later.", I said as I left for the animal shop. When I got home Vaughn was stomping around irritated.

"What's got your goat.", I said to my surely cousin. "Where have you been you were supposed to help me, and you didn't feed that mare yet.", he said glaring at me. What Chelsea saw in him I didn't know sometimes. I wondered what he was like back then. My mother came into the room with her eyes furrowed. "Yes Julia you should leave a note when you're gonna take off so I don't worry.", she said as her eyes were annoyed.

"Well first I went for a walk, and then I ran into Chelsea sleepwalking so I helped her home before anyone saw her in her sleep clothes, I said noticing a look of concern come on my mom's face while my cousin continued to have an unreadable look. "Then I asked if she would come by and look at that white mare after she woke up and she said yes.", I said.

I noticed my cousin raise an eyebrow. "Well I 'm glad Chelsea's safe, but next time leave a note so we know where you are.", my mom said as she came over and hugged me. "Now go feed the chickens."

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I had finished my outside chores early and I decided to tidy my house before running over to Julia's. I grabbed a few carrots and some sugar cubes to place into my rucksack for the horse and giggled when I thought of how much Vaughn always hated those things. I think the only reason he ever tolerated them was because the horses ate them. I giggled to my self as I changed into a pair of thicker jeans, and dug through for my lasso which I put over my shoulder.

Then my phone buzzed. It was Calvin. "Hey Calvin.", I said. "Did you look at the video?", he asked. "Yes.", I sighed. "And, "He said. "It was me, I didn't realized they taped it. Where did you find it.?", I said. "On the internet. ", he said ," there are a lot more. Than that we just wanted positive identification.", he said. I felt like screaming. "Oh Chelsea one more thing, I need to know who that other guy is.", he said. "He's called Laval.", I said with a sigh, trying to block his face out. Of my mind.

"That's all I wanted Chelsea.", he said. "but one more thing." "What?", I said irritated. "Be careful there looking for you." he said

"Watch your back, my inside guy says he's looking for you.", he said


	10. the lighter side

**Authors note: welcome back to chapter 10 yay. i do not own harvest moon or the dixie chicks and their song "Cowboy take me away. " I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chelsea's P.O.V

I'd spent most of the day with the white mare, I think she just wanted someone as broken as she was. As soon as I showed up she greeted me and I walked her out to the animal shop's corral. I'd had Julia get me a few things together so I started by giving her a good bath while talking to her, followed by a firm brushing. Julia sat on the fence watching me.

"She need's a name, we can't keep calling her girl.", I said as I got the now clean horse to let me lead her by my lasso. "Well what do we call her?", said Julia as I slowly lead her around. "I've always been partial to Disney names", I said. I looked at her hard. Hey maybe we can name her after that one in Enchanted." I said. Julia's eyes twinkled "I loved that movie, Giselle would be a beautiful name." she said. "What do you think girl?", I said looking at the mare now. She let out what I thought was a happy whinny and rubbed her nuzzle on me. "Ok girl here's your treat.", I said giving her another carrot that she happily ate it. "I think she likes it.", said Julia. I rubbed the mares back before climbing on it and she walked around. " I know you said you worked with horses before but who taught you to ride?", she asked as me and "Giselle " walked around. "My best friend did when I'd visit my grandparents.", I said smiling. Me and Julia had come to the understanding that it was a code for when I meant younger Vaughn.

When he was on the island me and Julia had developed the code to keep him in the dark. "I don't know I can't picture him doing it bare back. ", she said. " Well we both seem to know a different version of the same guy.", I said as I hoped of Giselle and lead her over to Julia. "Got the sugar cube.", I said and she held it out to the mare and the mare sniffed it before taking it and letting Julia stroke her . I wanted to get her used to another person In case I couldn't be here for her.

It went this way for the rest of fall. I'd do my chores and come over and work with Giselle and help her and Julia get better acquainted which was great because she was eating better. But she was still really skittish of Vaughn and other men in general, and she was still a long way from saddle ready. On days I couldn't be there Julia would at least take her to where the other horses met so she was less lonely now when I wasn't there and did leave her stall much easier.

I was going to need Vaughn's help eventually to get her used to men though. She needed a gentle hand and I didn't know a gentler hand with animals that came on the island than Vaughn. I'd been rather busy with the mare most of the day when he was on the island, so except for when he walked me back to my ranch at night I hadn't had a chance to talk much to him, alone. Since I was over helping with the horse and wouldn't take Mirabella's money she'd feed me dinner the nights I came over after my other chores were done.

At dinner we talked mostly about the horse or my animals, or Julia's boyfriend it was great getting to spend time with Julia and I envied her a little. And not cause of her boyfriend, it was her relationship with Julia. It was great because I could be around Vaughn and not be around him since I had a lot I was doing with the horse.

I'd added another cow named Snowy short for Snow White and a few chickens named Mickey and Minnie, so I was saving up the money for the house upgrade in good time, and I had a few extra eggs, ect so my iron got better, and I started keeping Vitamin Water in my rucksack and a couple of nutrition bars in case of a blood sugar drop.

I enjoyed the part of my day with Giselle most though, because when I was with her I temporarily forgot my pain, because I was focused on helping her. It was the last day of fall and I had gotten up a little earlier due to needing to prepare for next season. So I had my to do list ready.

I went into my barn first and started feeding my cows while I sang and brushed them out and soon they were all mooing happily and milked, so I led them outside so I could clean their barn good later. I then went into my happy clucking hens and fed and petted them before also letting them. It was the last nice day of the year so the sun would make them even happier.

I went into the tool shed and brought out some tools and a radio and went into the coop and got to work fetching eggs and cleaning out the coop with the radio on singing while I worked on it. It took awhile but I got it good and clean so I stood around surveying. I pulled out my to do list and crossed it off before going to the barn to with my radio to start on the mess there.

And boy was it a mess. I began to sing happily to a Dixie Chicks song, Cowboy take me away while I worked.

I said," I wanna touch the earth

I wanna break it in my hands

I wanna grow something wild and unruly"

I loved this song, I remembered singing it on my grandparents farm all those years ago as I did chores to help them out. I could remember my grandma smiling while I sang.

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_

_In the comfort of your arms_

_On a pillow of blue bonnets_

_In a blanket made of stars_

_Oh it sounds good to me._

Flash back**************

I remembered back then I didn't notice a certain cowboy standing in the doorway while I worked and sang.

_I say, " Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue"_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to Heaven above and_

_Closer to you, Closer to you_

When I did notice him watching he tipped that hat over his eye, like he did when he wanted to hide his expressions. And my grandpa was standing with him and my grandpa was grinning to watching while I brushed my grandparents happily mooing cows and baaing sheep.

_I wanna walk and not run_

_I wanna skip and not fall_

_I wanna look at the horizon_

_And not see a building standing tall_

_I wanna be the only one_

_For miles and miles_

_Except for maybe you_

_And your simple smile_

Oh it sounds good to me

_Yes it sounds good to me_

I'd known back then I'd had a crush on Vaughn for a while, and I'd hoped he didn't know I was thinking about him. I saw my grandpa who was saying something quietly to Vaughn who blushed and covered his eyes again with his hat. And I would daydream at school about riding off into the sunset with him.

Flash back over*************

I was older now but I still loved singing the song so I kept at it while cleaning. It had always made me think of Vaughn.

_Cowboy take_ _me_ _away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue"_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to Heaven above and_

The song was ending and my back was to the door but I kept singing

_Closer to you_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Closer to you_

I turned around to find myself face to face with Julia, and I could bet I was blushing cause my face felt hot. She giggled, ", I didn't know you could sing Chels, better not let Lanna know she'll be jealous." and she giggled a little more. I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at her. "What brings you here Julia?", I said as I took my radio with me to the tool shed and switched tools so I could do take care of my crops. "Me and mom were talking about birthdays and realized we didn't know when yours was.", she said sheepishly.

"You came all this way for a birthday?", I questioned. "Well ya, we don't want to miss your birthday." insisted. "Well it's summer 14." I said as I started to pick the last of the fall crops. "You mean we missed it and you never said anything!", she said placing her hands on her face with a horrified look. "It's no big deal, I hadn't celebrated it in a long time. One more year won't make a difference.", I said rolling my eyes as I plucked a few more pumpkins here and there.

"Well when was the last time you had a birthday?", she asked. "11 years ago.", I said as I began walking some of the pumpkins to the shipping bin because it was gonna take a while.

"11 years!", she said even more horrified. "Yah my best friend and I started it by going riding and went swimming for a little while.", I said smiling while I placed another pumpkin in the bin. "He was trying to keep my busy because my grandparents wanted to surprise me with a cake."

She stared at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "That doesn't sound like the grump I know and love as my cuz.", she said "He's so quiet and reserved, and he can be downright mean at times." "I admit he's always been a little shy and reserved, but we always used to click.", I said loading another pumpkin into the crate. "It was like we always brought out the best in each other." she looked at me some more.

"How did you guys meet?", she asked as she sat on a rock while I continued to work. "Now that is a great memory.", I said

Flashback*************************

I was at my grandparents house, I was about nine and I'd climbed the tree to pick apples and while eating them when I looked over and spotted a trio of boys. I noticed one of them had beautiful silver hair and was being held by a boy while another one was hitting and taunting as he was doubled over. I scrambled down the tree and charged down the road.

I sacked the boy doing the hitting startling him as he fell to the ground. He tried to scramble to get away but I wound up pinning his arm behind his back and every time he struggle I'd pull on it while he squealed like a pig for mercy. The other bully dropped his captive and came to try to help his friend.

He tried to grab me by my hair but the silver-haired boy had gotten his bearings and knocked the other boy down and they were wrestling. "Call your buddy off and get out of here or I'll break it I said pulling on they bully I was dealing with s arm up." , I said knowing from experience he was in a lot of pain. "Jeff, Jeff, back down, she's serious an this hurts bad.", he cried

I let him up and slugged him in the face when he came face to face with me. "Just in case you get any dumb ideas." I said grinning at the red mark on his startled face as he ran away and shortly his buddy ran after him. I turned to the silver-haired boy and was fascinated by his violet colored eyes as he looked at me a little confused. "Hi I'm Chelsea.", I said cheerfully as I offered my hand to shake. "I'm Vaughn, ", he said shyly.

"Wait you're a girl. Girls ain't supposed to know how to fight.", he said. "I live in a bad neighborhood , so I learned to fight so I wouldn't get beat up.", I said smiling. He looked at me quizzically "where do you live?" He said raising an eyebrow. "I live with my parents in the city." I said studying his face. "Then what are you doing here?", he asked. "Oh, I'm visiting my grandparents. They own Millers Dairy.", I said.

"Oh so you're the granddaughter Mr. Miller was telling my dad was coming to visit. I live on Vaults ranch, which is next to your grandparents farm." he said and I noticed he had some bruising. "Hey my grandma Is making some cake, how about we see about treating you black eye that's forming.", I said. He nodded in agreement and we walked into my grandma's house.

"Gramma, do we have anymore ice packs?", I called as we entered the kitchen were my grandma was canning tomatoes. She looked up at us and saw Vaughn and gave a smile, of course Chelsea, you know where they are. I went into a cabinet and eventually found the first aid kit and found the ice pack and came to the table where my grandma had a towel while I broke the pack so the cool substance would be ready.

My grandma wrapped it in a small towel, and then placed it on Vaughn's black eye directing him to take over. "Now does someone want to tell me what happened.", she said in a firm voice looking at us as she began to clean up the fat lip which I hadn't noticed that Vaughn had.

"There were some boys picking on him Gramma, so I evened the odds.", I said with a smile as I got out two slices of Marble cake and set them by us on the table. And fetching a few glasses of milk. I loved going to my grandparents, there was always food to eat, and no one hit me. With my parents in the jail I was staying here until they got out.

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at me. I placed a couple forks on the table before digging into my slice of cake. It was so moist and chocolaty. "You know Vaughn, Chelsea likes horses too. ", my grandma said with a wink and my ears perked up. "Maybe you two should go riding on your family's ranch sometime." she said. "Sure don't see why not sounds like fun.", he said as a small smile touched his face.

"Grandma your forgetting something.", I said blushing. "Oh." she said. "Ya I've never been on a horse before, unless you count the metal thing outside Kmart." "Well Vaughn happens to be a champion rider maybe he can teach you sometime." she said winking at me again. "Sure I can teach you sometime." he said studying me as he held the ice pack with one hand and began to eat the cake with another.

"Really!", I said elated "That would be awesome!" I said happily as I jumped up and hugged him making him blush. For the rest of that summer if our chores were done we were hanging out. It turned out we had a lot in common and we practically read each others minds. I was sad that summer ended and I had to go home to my parents. But we emailed often and I had a pickup and go cell phone that my grandparents had filled for me, so I called him often but I never stored his number and I kept it on vibrate so my parents never knew about it, hiding it in my floorboards when I didn't carry it.

End of flashback

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I'd finished loading my produce and was done with chopping the stalks when I finished my story. I was beginning to feel a little hungry. "Hey Julia how about after I clean up we go get some lunch at the diner today before we go work with Giselle?", I said looking over my filthy stinky self. "Sure sounds like fun then we can talk about winter thanksgiving next month.", she said as we went into my house. I grabbed a change of clothes and a fresh bandana and went into my bathroom and took my shower. When I was down I smelled like a chocolate covered raspberry and I had the purple wig on.

"How long do you have to dress in that.", she said pointing to my wig. "Until the man looking for me is dead or decides I'm not worth the effort.", I said as I put the wig in a pony tail as I placed a winter hat on and put my coat on. We walked over to the diner

Where we agreed to split a pizza, and both got Cokes to go with it. "You know I think Giselle's almost ready for a saddle, we need to find a soft one to try on her.", I said sipping my coke. "Hmm I think we have a few to try.", she said taking a big cheesy bite. "I think I'll try it out today then.", I said stirring my pop.

"How are we gonna fix her problem with men.", she said and I thought. "I need to slowly acclimate her. Maybe on days Vaughn's here. He's good with horses so he'd be the easiest to get her used to. "She needs to see she can trust him. And then it should slowly fall into place." I said. "Oh do you mind if we stop at Gannon's before we go to your place, I need to pay him so he'll upgrade my house and I can have some heat this winter." She giggled and nodded as we finished our pizza.

We then stopped at Gannon's where I paid him for my house upgrade and he left to work on it right away, while Eliza and Charlie played tag outside. We passed Taro who waved us over. "Hello Chelsea, I wanted to tell you tomorrow were going to have a doozy of a snowstorm so don't go out.", he said. "Oh thanks, I guess I'll pick up some extra animal feed from Julia's after I'm done helping over there.", I said as I thanked him and we headed to Julia's place.

I went and got Giselle out and Julia came out with a soft saddle. She looked at me with her eyes full of trust as I threw the saddle over my shoulder. "Now sweety if we can get you used to this I won't have to climb the fence every time I want to get on your back." I said in a calming voice and she stayed still as I placed the item on her back. Thankfully I had her trust so she held still while I buckled it after I placed it. "See girl nothing to be afraid of.", I said I adjusted her bridal as I climbed on and then I had her cantering around the corral. "Good girl.", I said rubbing her affectionately while she tossed her head back happily. I was so proud of her she'd improved by leaps and bounds since we'd been working with her. Julia was glowing. " Hey Chels over here.", she said snapping a picture of me and Giselle. I leaned forward and hugged the white mare.

All to soon it was time to put the horses back in, so I helped Julia before going in to buy some extra feed from Mirabella. We came in and I walked up to the counter. "Hey Mirabella.", I said cheerfully. She smiled leaving her computer and coming to the counter.

"What can I do ya for Chelsea.", she said matching my mood as her blue eyes sparkled.

"I need to buy some extra feed in case the storm turns out to be longer than planned.", I said putting down the g's. "Chelsea you've been such a big help with that mare I can't take your money this time.", she said pushing my money back to me. "Julia will help you carry it so just take what you need this time its on the house.

We went into the back room and got a couple of bags down and dragged them to the front.

"It's to bad your cousin isn't here he could just throw these over each of his shoulders and carry them like there nothing." I said panting. She nodded in agreement, "Maybe I can call Elliott, his family has wagons and carts, maybe they have one for the job." she said and I nodded back as she called up her boyfriend. "Hey Elliott do you have something over there I can borrow to help Chels get these bags of feed over to her ranch?", she said cheerfully. "Oh really that would be great, thanks Elliott see you in a few."

I got the feeling she was happy for any excuse to see her boyfriend and vice versa.

He was over in less than twenty minutes with the wagon, and helping us load the bags, between the little pecks on the cheek they shared. Pretty soon we were on the way with the bags to my ranch and Julia and Elliott put them in the building while I got my animals closed in for the night and settled.

As we were closing the buildings Gannon came up to us. "I finished your house Miss. Chelsea.", he said and I looked and no longer did my house look like a drafty old shack but a cozy little farm-house. "Oh thank you Gannon, it looks great!", I said excitedly as I hugged him and he blushed.

A little while later we were all walking back toward town, and Gannon went home while us girls and Elliott went back to the animal shop. Elliott and Julia exchanged a goodnight kiss before Elliott was on the way home with his wagon. And again I was feeling a little jealous of Julia. Not only did she have a loving mother(something I've never had) but she also had a boyfriend who was desperately in love with her and nothing was in the way of that.

"Hey girls welcome back, your just in time I made a big pot of carrot soup.", came Mirabella's cheerful tone. "Sounds yum.", I said as me and Julia went to the sink to wash our hands before supper.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I was watching the weather report in my apartment and noticed a blizzard was hitting the island where my aunt lived. I figured they be ok, but I wondered how that farmer would be. She'd be stuck in her house alone if she stayed home with her memories, and when if she started sleepwalking she could freeze to death. I looked over at the picture of me and my Chelsea. "I sure miss ya, Chels.", I said thinking about the smiling brunette in the picture as I picked it up and stared at her. "You were crazy just like that farmer is, but I loved your brand of crazy and I miss it. You'd probably like two peas in a pod with her or my cousin." I said.

My phone rang a couple of times so I picked up, it was my cousin Julia. She sure sounded excited. "Hey Vaughnie!", she said. "I wanted to see how you were doing. And to tell you how that Giselle's doing." "Giselle?" I said gruffly, who was Giselle? "That's the mare that Chelsea's been helping out with.", my cousin said cheerfully. On my visits they mare had shown a steady improvement since the farmer began helping. "Chels got her in reigns and saddled today!", my cousin said excitedly. I had to admit as skittish as that horse was that was progress, but she sure took to that farmer. I felt myself almost smiling. "Well that's pretty good progress.", I said putting my feet on the coffee table.

I sat and listened as my cousin chattered about the day her and the farmer had, and about her boyfriend and other things on the island. Eventually I let go of my cousin and my thoughts returned to that farmer. So much about her was unnatural, except for the way she related to people and animals, she could almost read them.

Flashback*********************

It was summer and I'd gone to the woods to visit a local pack of wild dogs that I had been bringing food for. They'd been playing and it was fun to watch. I followed them to the spring by the church where we'd managed to startle the farmer. She was wearing her red bandana, and her purple hair was peeking out. "It's ok there safe.", I said as she looked a little white for a second. She then knelt so one of the dogs could smell her hand and quickly it was licking her. "Well how about we help them burn off some energy and play with them." she said with a goofy grin. I had to admit it was a good idea.

We spent the next couple hours running and playing with the pack until they went home.

Then she sat down by the spring again moving her hand around with the current. "That was fun cowboy." she stated as I plopped my self down myself. "Yeah it was good to get some exercise for a change. With my job and all the traveling I do I don't get to do that kind of stuff much.", I said.

"Have you ever thought of settling down and staying on one island." she said thoughtfully "I one point I did, but I'm a born wanderer now, plus not many people can get along with me for very long." I said staring ahead. "Well I like having you around, you may be grumpy, by your straightforward, and even though you try to hide it you're a very passionate person, who has a kind heart." she said staring up at the moon. I pulled my hat over my face to hide my blush, and she giggled a little before I glared at her. "One day cowboy, mark my words, I will knock that scowl off your face.", and the way she looked at me I'd almost swear she looked like my Chelsea for a moment."

Flashback over**********************************

I thought for a moment and wondered if maybe the two girls were cousins with the same name and decided to get out my laptop and I pulled up the ordering information the animal shop had online and noticed that the farmer had no last name listed or birthday.

Which was weird and I noticed all her animal shop transactions were in cash.

I grabbed my phone and called my aunt. "Hello", came my aunt's cheery voice. "Hey Aunt Mirabella I was going over the animal order forms and I noticed Chelsea didn't list a birthday or a last name.", I said tapping my pencil. "Well honey she's here for dinner and she says she doesn't have a last name, and her birthday was summer 14.", my aunt said with a sigh. "Can you believe she didn't tell anyone and the poor girl forgot the day she was born."

"Does she have any next of kin.", I asked. "Chelsea says no.", my aunt says, "anymore questions for the girl sweety, she needs to get back to her house before the snowstorm sets in ." "No not for now Aunt Mirabella. Thanks.", I said hanging up. Summer 14, that day sound familiar, I said as I looked at the picture on the table in front of me.

Then I remembered, that was my Chelsea's birthday too. Two girls, same name, same birthday. I think I needed to have a little talk with the farmer and try to find out what she's

Hiding. There's just to many things alike and I didn't believe in coincidences.


	11. snow storm part 1

**author's note= i don't own harvest moon or any characters associated. thanks for all the reviews, i was so surprised to wake up to all the buzzes my phone received after the last chapter. Yay for happy readers. anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter spent a lot of time in reworking so it looked the same as it did in my head.. he he. it spent a long time there... **

Calvin's P.O.V.

I was rushing around as my lovely wife helped me pack. I was so lucky to have Phoebe in my life. I looked over at her lovely blue hair as I attached my gun belt. I didn't want to go, not with her so with child, but I had a promise to keep. "Did you talk to Gill yet?", my lovely wife said as she looked at me out those beautiful eyes. "Yup and Jin, it's agreed I alerted some of my guys to meet me in the city where we'll transfer ferry's to the Island of Happiness.", I said double checking my pistols. My lovely wife walked over to me and took my face in her hands gazing into my eyes. "It'll be alright.", she said kissing me sweetly.

"It has to be, when we rescued her I promised I'd never let him hurt her again.", I said placing my hat on my head remembering how scared Chelsea was when I first found her. She was like a wild animal that had been caged and abused to long. She almost didn't believe she was really free. Me and Gill promised she was free, but the doubt showed clearly in her eyes that day.

I thought I'd have more time to catch Laval until Owen's wife Angela came running over from visiting her friend Wizard. She was already tired from a very long day of work when she came running to see us. She was dead on her feet when she came to where I was arguing with her husband and Luke.

Flashback*************************

"You can't take out this wall it's historically import ant!", I yelled. "Well the mayor told us to take it out so we can find some more ore.", said the red-headed miner. "Yea and I'm all fired up to do some hammering!", shouted the blue haired carpenter. "Calvin!", came the shout startling all of us and we turned around to the dirty brown-haired farmer using her hammer to balance herself she was so exhausted. Owen hurried over to Angela to help her stay up. And Luke offered her a drink of his canteen which she took while giving him a smile of thanks as she drank. "Angela you need to take it easier, your about out on your feet.", said Owen as he looked down at his wife with concern.

"It's important I was visiting Wizard and he had a vision, Chelsea's in danger. The man who had her is planning to go to the island for her.", she said with a worried look on her face. Now I wasn't one to question wizard, his visions are usually right. "Thanks Angela, I'll talk to the Gill then prepare to head to where Chelsea is so we can catch the creep before he gets her.", I said as I watched Owen whisper to Luke who collected the hammers while Owen scoops up his wife like she's nothing.

"Now that that's taken care of you little missy are coming home with me to take a rest before you get yourself sick." he says leaning his face against the brunette who nodded back with a small smile and contentedly leaned into him. "I pray someday Chelsea finds someone who takes good care of her the way you do me baby.", said the exhausted farmer. As I was leaving them to run to city hall.

Flashback over.****************************************

So now I was packing to leave, when I finished my wife saw me of to the dock, had agreed to come in case things went south and someone got hurt and he was there with his wife Anissa, we kissed our wives goodbye and got on the Perry's boat which would take us to the city.

It took what felt like forever to get to the city, but then again I'm a married man with my first child on the way. I met up with my guys to learn there was a bad storm on the island but a ferry would go over on Tuesday regardless of the weather. So I found a place where I could brief my guys about people involved, who to watch for. When I was confident they were ready for now me and Jin went to hotel where we got take out call our wives and sleep. Tuesday couldn't come soon enough I wanted to take care of this creep fast and get back to my wife.

Tuesday came fast and Jin, I, and my team were on the boat in separate parts to get a better stock of who was on the boat. I hoped the guys weren't already on the island, they could be in the hotel already for all I knew. Me and Jin were walking around the boat as I checked off my list of Tuesday regulars. I noticed a cowboy in all black and read his name on my manifesto.

"Vaughn Vaults, I read to Jin hmm animal trader.", I said. Thinking and remembering that he was the guy who bailed Chelsea out a bit back when she ran into that altercation. And according to his file he's packing heat too. I sat down and looked at Jin who sat with me.

"Hey Jin that guy bailed Chels out after an alteration when she came to the city for a Doctors appointment.", I said and then explained what Chelsea had said happened. Jin nodded in deep thought and pulled out his cell phone dialing Doctor Trent's number. Then I saw an irritation in his eyes.

"Hey Trent, this is Jin. Yeah stupid moron, you called her back to the city for the Doctor visit." Jin was clearly irritated with Trent. He was getting louder. "No you listen you stupid moron, when I switched her to your medical care what did I say, I said unless it was an emergency you needed to see her on the island." he said his accent getting thicker as he got madder. I've never seen Jin fume so much. "No it is my business you put my patient in Jeopardy because your dumb but was too lazy to get on a ferry." he said pacing the Cowboy was looking in out direction. "Jin calm down people are staring.", I said as Jin continued to berate hi colleague.

"No you stupid Gei-jin, when a specialty client calls you knowing you have to go to the island later in the week anyway make it on the island." I almost wanted to laugh seeing Jin so mad., "Your sorry, anything happen to her my wife gonna beat you and then me for being dumb enough to let you handle her medical care, because you didn't take her safety in mind." But I was bothered by people staring. Thankfully Jin threw what I think were a few more derogatory names at the phone before hanging up.

Vaughn's P.O.V

I was on the ferry and you'd think with most of the island snowed in the boat was abnormally full. And a quite of them were packing, and I noticed in the cargo hold with the extra animal feed and supplies I brought there were some gun cases and ammo cans.

I'd thought I finally found an empty part of the ship where I sat down when an oriental guy in glasses and a reject from an Indiana Jones movie were walking around going over a clipboard, going over names. My eyebrow perked up when the blond Indiana Jones said my name then he whispered something to Glasses as they sat down. I think part of their discussion was over me based on Indiana Jones gestures. After a few minutes Glasses gets his cell phone out and it was pretty funny hearing his tirade at whomever was on the other end. "Jin calm down people are staring.", said Indi as Glasses continues is fit.

Eventually the show was over and Indiana Jones was trying to calm him down and eventually led them to the other side of the boat. Finally the boat was at the island, it was still storming pretty well so I didn't expect much of a greeting. Surprisingly there were a few people working the docks. I was surprised to see the farmer waiting, it was pretty cold and this was a bit of distance from her house. She waved, but I ignored it. She had a lot to answer too.

I waited to get off to make sure my load was done.

But after I was going to have a long talk with that farmer and she'd better have some answers. She was gonna tell me the truth, she's hiding things and I'm not sure what. I noticed the guys with the cases and ammo cans leaving the ship while my feed was getting unloaded as I looked over Chelsea was in deep conversation with Indiana Jones and Jin. She looked rather upset as they talked.

I should have watched what was happening but I Must have been pre-occupied as all the questions that have been on my mind, because I didn't notice until something hit the back of my head and I fell in to the water the current pulling me , I heard someone scream my name as I began to black out.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I'd received a call to meet Jin an Calvin at the docks. I really didn't want to be out in the weather but I came to the docks anyway at least the snow lightened up a bit. Before I saw Jin and Calvin I noticed Vaughn on the ship and waved, but got a glare in return.

He was gonna wish he didn't do that because now I was gonna have to hit him with a snow ball when I got a chance. I still had to wonder who spit in his milk today. While I thought I saw Calvin and Jin come off and waved at them and they both ran up to me.

"So what do I owe the timing of this visit to.", I asked as I rubbed my arms. "We think Laval maybe on the island, or at least someone he sent to do you some serious harm Chels.", said Calvin. I felt the color leave my face. I had so many questions running through my head, and my stomach turned. "It'll be ok Chels, Calvin brought a lot of men and there all going to start patrolling the island.", said Jin as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and sought out where Vaughn was again. Wondering if it would be better if I left after the next ferry or not. I saw a cherry picker arm coming for his head. "Vaughn!", I screamed but it was too late he was already in the water and the current was pulling him away. Why wasn't anyone doing anything. I began to run toward the end of the dock as fast as I could and jumped in full speed. The water was so cold it felt like a thousand knives hitting me from every direction, but I looked for Vaughn and swam as fast as I could for him.

I felt desperate, and even more so I found something I was still more scared of than Laval. I was scared of losing Vaughn. I didn't even notice when my hat fell off as I caught up to the cowboy. I could faintly hear yelling from shore when I was finally able to grab him and began pulling him towards the beach where I was met by Calvin, Jin and of course Denny, since he lived there. They helped me pull up the water-logged cowboy who wasn't breathing. I started to push on his chest, as I began performing Cpr on him. "Come on Vaughn, Wake up.", I said as the tears started to sting my eyes I didn't even remember I was cold. I kept pumping, and began adding rescue breaths trying to stay calm. "Vaughn wake up, don't you dare die on me.", I said more desperately, I was now joined by Jin who had quickly sliced open Vaughn's shirt to check his vitals.

A crowd was now there as I we worked on my cowboy, "Come on Vaughn, don't leave me.", I cried as pumped again and he began to spit up water and vomit while his eyes fluttered open. Jin and Calvin hefted him on his side as I could begin to feel relief fill me as I rubbed his back while he was coughing up all the sea water.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I woke up coughing and soaked on the beach. Jin and Indiana Jones helped me move so I wouldn't re swallow what I was coughing up. "Oh thank the heavens, I thought I'd lost you.", came the crazy farmer's voice. When I looked at her instead of her unnatural brown eyes I met a concerned pair of blue eyes that I hadn't realized how much I missed, and her chestnut hair was soaked and sticking to her head. "Chels?", I said using the nickname a little puzzled.

I thought she was gonna cry but then my aunt and my cousin came running down, they looked us over, with concern then hugged me, before the doctor coughed. "Excuse me, but we need to get him inside so I can look at him, and Chelsea we need to get you into some dry clothes.", said Jin. "Alright Dr. ", said Chelsea as she Jin and Indi helped me up and walked with me to my aunt's house.

I was exhausted but I could feel the questions fill my head. Why didn't she tell me who she was? Where has she been all these years? Why didn't she contact anyone in so long?

And more and more questions kept filling my head. Meanwhile Jin made me put on some dry clothes as Julia led a reluctant Chelsea away to get dry. The Doctor and Indi stayed with me, as the doctor began to check me out ignoring my grumbling. My Aunt came in with a thick blanket and wrapped it around me. "Just trying to make sure you don't get sick dear, I have some soup started.", she said with a hint of concern in her voice before placing a kiss on my cheek and leaving me with the two strangers. Indiana Jones stared at me intently studying me out his blue eyes. "Are you done yet, I'm obviously ok so let me go.", I said annoyed glaring at them. I really needed to talk to Chelsea. "I'm not letting you go until I'm certain about whether you have a concussion from the cherry picker.", said glaring at me back.

"How long have you known Chelsea?", said the blond man in the room finally. "We were kids together, her grandparents used to live next to my parents.", I said annoyed as the blond man studied me, while the doctor kept working. "Before today did you know who she was." Indi asked studying me. "That's none of your business.", I growled looking up to see the brunette enter the room. She was wearing a tank top and pair of pajama pants a look of concern and worry on her face.

"Chelsea, who is this bum and what's going on?", I growled as she chewed her bottom lip. "This Is Calvin, my case worker.", she said looking down at her feet after the introduction.

"Calvin, Jin, If its ok before you try to interrogate Vaughn I think we need to talk.", she said as she looked up and met my eyes her gaze unwavering. If it was possible she had gotten even prettier.

"Alright Chelsea, but if you need us we'll be in the next room." said Calvin as he and Jin left the room. She crossed the room and sat on the empty desk chair, and as I look at her I notice in addition to the old scars I remembered on her arms there a quite a few more. Some nastier than others. "Chelsea where have you been?", I said voicing the biggest of my questions. As her eyes suddenly filled with shame, like when she was younger and I used to ask who was hurting her.

"I'm not sure where to start.", she said looking down a moment before meeting my eyes again. "You'll have to be patient with me, this could trigger the ptsd."

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Well you were right.", I said . "About what.", he said as he eyes began to search mine. I broke eye contact and walked over to his widow watching out as the snow storm that had eased up enough to allow ships passage began to kick up again while I wrapped my arms around myself rubbing them. "My accidents weren't accidents.", I said before looking back at him waiting a second for him to absorb it. "Only it wasn't a boyfriend, it was my parents." I paused again looking down,

"My Dad was in a street gang, and he and my mom used to get high everyday." I said staring into his questioning gaze. "When you saw me it was because they were in jail either for being caught in possession or worse or after they'd sent me to the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would of protected you" he said as I returned to my seat on the desk chair. I could feel a little moisture in the back of my eye. "Because I knew if you got involved you'd get hurt….", I said quietly looking into his gaze. "You were the one good thing in my life and I wasn't going to lose you."

"Ok but that doesn't explain where you've been all this time. You disappeared so long you were declared dead", he said sounding irritated. "It wasn't my choice to disappear." I said as I began to feel my body shake as the tremors began.

"My parents had gotten a court order to rescind custody of me to the state, I had worked to get their parental rights taken away, and they didn't want to give up the food stamps." I said. "It was the day before I was supposed to meet up with you for our date. I'd come in the hallway when my dad asked his dealer how much smack he could get for his little skank? I ran out the window to the fire escape and climbed down as fast as I could" "The dealer, my father and a couple of goons followed after me., " I could feel the tears falling.

"I wasn't fast enough. I yelled for help, repeatedly but no one came ", I said as the tremors began to take over my body and I felt frozen as my body and mind attacked each other. I thought I heard Vaughn say something, I felt so light-headed. I simplified the story for Julia and Mirabella, and Vaughn deserved to know.

But the memories were killing me.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I watched Chelsea's face as she spoke, and noticed as she began to tremble. I reached out and placed my hand on her as she got paler as she wrapped her arms around herself rocking. As much as I wanted to know I hated to see her like this. Even if she lied about being herself, she was hurting. As she spoke my heart hurt for her. I could see the pain in her eyes. She began to rock herself, like she was trying to get control of herself for a moment. She had tears running down her face.

"One of the creeps knocked me down and I kept fighting until one covered my mouth with a cloth and I passed out." she said as the tears fell. I could never stand seeing Chelsea cry, and adding the way she shook this was worse. I pulled her into my lap trying to comfort her as a pained look entered her eyes. "When I woke up my hands were bound and all I had were my bra and panties." her tremors felt like they were getting worse so I began to stroke her hair like I used to.

"I was thrown in a room where I heard men yelling dollar amounts.", She looked up, "After awhile I was dragged to another room where they tied me to the bed., then a man came in bragging how he'd won the auction and got first crack at me." I could feel bile in my throat as anger filled me, I knew what she was going to say next. Her pained eyes met mine, as fear, anger and confusion entered her eyes. It was like we were kids, I could still read her eyes if I took the time. I pulled her in closer and I could feel her shaking. "I screamed and fought but I couldn't stop him, he just hurt me worse." she said her voice trembling. "when he was done with me he called out "He you can keep her now you can only pop her cherry once." she said shaking like a leaf.

I felt anger rise up, she'd been abused and betrayed by those that should of protected her most. My father was a cold jerk, but he wouldn't let anyone raise a hand to me, let alone sell me out.

"I thought there done maybe they'll let me go, but the dealer came in and said he wanted his money's worth out of me." she spat out. "He said he gave my parents so much tainted smack they overdosed. Then he started on me." she said as her body rebelled against her.

I continued to hold her protectively, hoping she'd calm down. "Eventually I lost count of how many times it happened, and how many men there were"

She was sobbing now into my shirt when the sobbing stopped and her body started jerking and revulsing like a seizure. " get in here!", I held the farmer as Jin came in. "Crap!", Jin said "Lay her down.", she's in a little bit of shock. What happened."

The doctor started checking her vitals as her body shook violently.

"She wanted to explain to me where she's been, and she began shaking, and then the tremors started, " I said as I sat next to her stroking her hair as Calvin came in.

"She talked to you? Wow we had to have Angela Smith talk to her to get out anything out of her.", said Calvin.

"You mean that annoying chick Owen married?" I asked remembering from when I delivered a few horses to Castinet. Calvin smiled," If Angela can't make someone talk no one can." "Jin pulled out a needle and gave her a quick shot, that made Chelsea's seizures start to come down. "She went into shock when Angela got her to talk finally too.", said Jin as he sat on my desk chair.

"She's been skittish around men since we found her.", Calvin said staring at Chelsea as if to explain why Angela got involved. "When was the last time you saw her.", Jin asked.

"Until she showed up here I hadn't seen her in 10 years.", I said still stroking Chelsea's hair.

"Well I guess since Chelsea trusts you, I can talk to you about her." said Calvin as he adjusted his Indiana Jones hat.

"We found Chelsea four years ago, after a drug raid in shock. They'd left her in a basement of a warehouse tied to a bed, covered in blood, bruises and needle hole. ", said Calvin. "I went to check her vitals thinking her dead because most of the other girls in that place died from when they were injected with enough dope to Od them.", said Jin.

"It was a miracle she was breathing.", said Calvin. "When she woke up she asked if we were there to finish her off.", said Jin. "Luckily Jin's Mother Irene was there and with her help we explained who we were and where she was, because she was terrified we were there to rape her too.", said Calvin. I could feel the anger inside at these people. That means they abused her for years.

"She wouldn't tell us what happened until started coming by.", said Jin "Angela has that effect on people." "This girl was raped, abused, tortured, and doped against her will.", said Calvin. "It took a lot of time to help her rehabilitate and detox to get rid of the drugs,

In her system.", said Jin. "But we enlisted Angela who got Chelsea involved with the farm which was good for Chelsea, because it was like a therapy."

I looked down at my Chelsea as she slept in my bed. It was fitful so I began to stroke her face, and she began to settle down. "We found a network of people who help hide girls like Chelsea, and we kept tabs on her when she left." said Calvin.

My Aunt had reentered the room at that moment. "Me and Taro were told about her case and Taro insisted she come here to live so she could have her own farm.", my aunt said as she came over and set my hand on the shoulder. "See Taro lost a daughter to men like these, so that got him involved and because he's an elder the island goes along with him."

"Mirabella will it be ok if we leave her here for now, we have business to attend to at the inn, before we turn in and Chelsea will sleep till morning. But you'll still have to watch out for the sleep walking.", said . "No problem , Chelsea can stay here all she needs.", my aunt replied. Indiana Jones looked at me. "You keep her safe", he said as he and the doctor took their leave. I moved to his chair and looked at my Chelsea.

Eventually I got out a blanket and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold as my aunt brought me a bowl of soup, and looked over Chelsea. I promised myself that as long as I lived nobody was going to harm my Chelsea again. She'd always had my back, and I would have hers.

I slowly ate my soup eating around the carrots. Watching while my Chelsea slept….

It was a several hours later I had snoozed in my chair as it leaned against the wall, when I heard footsteps in the house and a door open and close. I looked up and noticed Chelsea was gone. I went looking around the house and couldn't find her anywhere, I opened the front door and saw small footprints in the snow that were gonna disappear fast with the way the snow had kicked up again. I grabbed my coat off the rack and threw my boots on and began to look for a flashlight.

As soon as I had it I ran out following the tracks, I didn't know if she had a coat or what. I followed the tracks into the woods. Eventually I spotted her, she was only wearing her pj's still. "Chelsea!", I yelled as I ran up to her. "Where do you think your going!", I said grabbing her arm. "No get away from me!", she said and I realized she was sleepwalking

As she yanked her arm away. I saw strain and fear on her face as she dropped to the ground like she was pushed. I wasn't sure how to handle this. She was clearly scared, but the snow was kicking up and she could get frostbite. I took my coat off and put it on her like a blanket. I lifted her up bridal style and she seemed to relax a little.

"No I got to be somewhere.", she said. "There's only one place your going hun, and that's back in your bed before you get frostbite." I said as her head flopped against me.

I began my trek with the farmer as she talked and mumbled in her sleepwalking state.

"No I got to go, he'll worry." she said. "I'm more concerned about you getting sick Chels.", I said as I squinted against the snow. I was relieved when I finally spotted the animal shop. Surprised the lights are on. As I arrive my cousin opens the door alarmed looking and relief fills her face when she spots us. "Here you can set her on the couch.", says my cousin as I lay her down. My cousin's eyes meet mine a moment.

"I've got to get out of here, I'm late.", Chelsea said as I stroked her head trying to get her to settle her back down. "Welcome to date night.", said my cousin to me. As she sat on a nearby chair. I look up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sometimes in Chelsea's sleep she talks about needing to get somewhere, I assume it's a date.", my cousin says as she gets comfy on a fluffy chair with a sleepy grin. "Hey sweety what's so important that you got to make it.", she said at the sleeping farmer. "Someone's waiting.", the brunette said.

"She's still trying to make your date in her sleep.", said my cousin, " well at least tonight she is." my cousin grinned as I pulled my hat down over my face to hide my blush.

Marks p.o.v

When Chelsea first moved to the island I knew her face looked familiar. She reminded me of my favorite porn video. See this guy Laval makes money off recordings of girls men have paid for time with and they get posted on the internet. When I contacted Laval he said he wanted confirmation it was her, because she was supposed to be dead. After the restaurant incident I'm more convinced its her. I followed Vaughn back to the island and saw her talking to some guys from the boat ride. So I took a chance I got the cherry picker controls and used it to knock Vaughn in the water.

I just wanted to hear her scream to see if it matched the one from the porn video. When she yelled that irritating cowboys name I was pretty convinced, but after she got out of the water I got as close as I could. Thanks to the commotion of giving the cowboy mouth to mouth, I got a good look. She was the same girl screaming in the porn for sure, and I sure wanted to make her scream. I watched hoping she'd return to her farm. I was gonna even get my buddy so we could both get a crack at her before we called Laval and confirmed her. Oh the things I'd like to do to that body. I felt my grin go from ear to ear.

I followed her for a bit but she went in the animal shop and never came out, and I wasn't gonna freeze my pair off so I went back to the inn which was pretty full tonight. So I had to find a room at a different one.

When I found my room I pulled my tablet and texted my buddy whom had gotten the next room. I then went to watching porn on my tablet, I'm just so addicted to this violent kind, the girls look so hot when there begging for help. And that's just what I'm gonna make that farmer do, I'm gonna make her scream my name for the whole island to here.

I watched for a while until my phone buzzed. It was Laval, apparently it would be one of the last screams for a while. He offered me a bundle of cash to shut her up. Oh boy I'm gonna get some and get paid, sweet.


	12. snowstorm part 2

**authors note= i do not own harvestmoon or its characters. Welcome to chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy (+= and thanks again to my lovely reviewers keep reviewing i do read them all. **

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around as I blinked away the last vestiges of being asleep. I didn't know where I was at first. I noticed I was on a couch, and then realized I was at Mirabella's still. I looked around and saw Julia sleeping in a chair across from me, and then looked over and caught my breath because there in the other chair was a sleeping Vaughn. He was dressed in his black track pants and a t-shirt with hid cowboy hat on his head.

He just looked so perfect, and peaceful. I leaned against the couch and tried to remember how I got on the couch, and the last thing I remembered was what I had decided to tell Vaughn and him holding me and trying to comfort me. I Must have had a flashback, and passed out. I sat up and looked down at my arms as my physical scars stared at me taunting me. "I'm a wreck.", I thought wondering if I should go find something to cover up more.

I looked back at Vaughn tracing his face with my eyes, memorizing what I could, because I never know what could happen tomorrow. As Calvin said I'm not safe now, I bet its Marks fault, he did say I looked like a porn star and now I know about the videos Laval made of what he did to me. I didn't want to worry about tomorrow I just wanted to ride off into the sunset with a certain cowboy and live happily ever after.

I blushed a little at the thought. I knew I'd fallen for him again, but I felt it stronger now, then when I was younger. But when if my Laval is on the island, or coming and my times running out. I hear some shifting and look over where Julia is starting to wake up. She looks at me and then at Vaughn with a grin. "You were sleepwalking again.", she says quietly. "Vaughn realized you were gone and ran out into the storm looking for you, he carried you back wrapped in his coat." her eyes took on a dreamy look. I felt a little flushed at the idea.

I looked over at Vaughn again as Julia got up and went into the kitchen giggling. I looked out the window at the snow that was flying heavily again. I hoped my animals were holding up ok, I knew they had plenty of food so at least they were good there. I leaned my head on the couch and closed my eyes a second trying to figure out what I was gonna do today it appeared I was snowed in with Vaughn.

Well on the Brightside Vaughn made for good eye candy, downside the stupid ptsd gives me fits and nightmares when I try to sleep. Maybe if I stay awake until the storm ends, then at least everyone else will sleep good. Julia wound up running upstairs as Vaughn began to stir.

"Good morning stranger.", I said cocking my head with a little smile as he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey." he said as those purple orbs I'm so fond of found my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you have to go out in that." I said pointing out the window.

"Nothing to be sorry about, you didn't know what you were doing." he said looking at me.

"Well for what its worth thank you.", I said with a smile as I leaned toward him and placed a kiss on his cheek, making both of us blush. I started to smell smoke coming from the kitchen after a few minutes and jumped over the couch and ran in to discover Julia burning bacon and I'm not sure what that concoction on in the bowl was supposed to be.

"Julia what are you trying to do, you know you can't cook your way out of a paper bag.", I said as the smoke detector went of followed by her mother rushing in and shooing Julia away from the stove. "Not to worry while Julia cleans up, I'll make breakfast.", said Mirabella as she pushed her blond hair out of her eyes while shooing me and Vaughn out of the kitchen. "But mom, I made Elliott's cookies just fine.", she said as Vaughn went and sat on the couch while I ran into Julia's room remembering something. I rummaged through my rucksack to find the bag I was looking for.

I peeked in to make sure all the cookies were intact, and was rewarded with the smell of a dozen dark chocolate cookies filled with extra yummy Ghirardelli chips, coconut and dried cherries. Julia had told me the island celebrated winter thanksgiving where the girls gave the guys cookies for friends and chocolate chip for good friends. Well I'd wanted to give Vaughn something extra special and I remembered he used to love when me and my grandma made these.

I know it would have been a dead give away as to who I was at the time, but now it don't matter anyway. Besides Vaughn's to special to give ordinary cookies to.

Vaughn's Pov..

I'd moved to the couch and was trying to read on my tablet to distract myself from my thoughts. I was still a little tired, but I was concerned about Chelsea, what would have happened if she'd went home and sleepwalked would anyone of found her in that crap out there before she froze to death. I also felt a little guilty about last night, if I hadn't wanted an explanation, she wouldn't of went into that seizure.

My cousin plopped on the couch next to me with a goofy grin on her face. "So Vaughnie you gonna ask your girlfriend to Starry Night, it'll be really romantic.", she said. "Julia, she's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend." I said gruffly, as Chelsea skipped back in the room with that goofy smile on her face as she hopped on the couch on the other side of me, holding a little baggy.

"What's that?" I said looking at the little baggy with a ribbon on it. Her grin got bigger, as she plopped the baggy in my lap. "Well Julia had told me that the island celebrated something called winter thanksgiving where the girls give the guys cookies, so I made you cookies." she said as she tucked her knees under her chin. I looked in the bag as a blush crept up my face, so I pulled my hat down to hide it.

Chelsea didn't make me plain cookies, or even chocolate chip. She made me death by chocolate ones. If I hadn't already found out she was my Chelsea these cookies would of definitely tipped me off because Chelsea was the only one alive who knew they were my favorite. And also this was her way of using cookies to tell me she still had feelings for me.

"Um thanks Chels you're the best.", I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in a hug. When I released her she was still grinning but her face was red and my cousin was giggling up a storm as she left the room to go help her mom. I still kept my arm over her shoulder and when I looked back at her those blue eyes locked with mine. "Um hey Chelsea uh If the weather clears up the Starry Night festival's tomorrow did you wanna go?" I asked using the other hand to scratch the back of my head. "Sure sounds like fun.", she said smiling again before looking out the window again, a slightly dreamy look entered her eyes.

"Vaughn, Chelsea, breakfast is ready.", my aunt called from the kitchen. We sat down to bacon and eggs. It sure smelled good. We began to eat, and I couldn't take my eyes off of Chelsea while we ate. She kept the conversation on us, or animals and off of herself.

"I hope the weather clears up soon, I need to check on my critters soon.", she said looking out the window. "They'll be ok Chels you made sure they had plenty of food.", said Julia. "If it clears up later I'll check on them." she said as her phone began to ring.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." she said leaving the room and going into Julia's.

"So Vaughn is it love?", my cousin. "Mind your business.", I grumbled. "Just make sure that you love the woman and not just the girl.", said my aunt with a wink. "Take this as your chance to get to know her all over again, now that you know who she is and get to really know her, get to know this Chelsea. " she said and I thought over the last year all the comments she made referring to her best friend growing up, and now he knew she'd meant me.

"Vaughn she still cares for you a lot even though I can't imagine why, and she'll hit me if she finds out I told you.", said my cousin " So if you hurt her I'll hurt you."

"I don't know what your talking about, why would I risk doing anything to hurt her, she's been through enough.", I said feeling more irritated.

I got up and took me and Chelsea's dishes to the sink and washed them up in the sink. I went upstairs to my room passing Julia's and I could hear Chelsea pacing, as her voice stayed muffled on the phone. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I went into my room and got dressed. My hat in place on my head I passed the room again. "What, when, why?", said what sounded like and irritated farmer from Julia's room. I'd ask her what was wrong when she came down after Julia went of for her Skype call with Elliott.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Hey Calvin what's happening?", I said as I sat on the bed. "Well so far we've asked around the in and we know for a fact two guys looking for Laval are on the island.",

He said as I felt the color leave my face. "Well then I guess I better stay armed, when I go back to my farm.", I said as I twirled my hair with a free hand, as the memory of a cold pair of gold eyes surfaces and sends chills up my spine.

"I'm thinking it maybe time to move you Chelsea.", he said. "What, when, why?", I said thinking about the cowboy in the other room. I finally thought I had a permanent home here.

"Well obviously you're not safe here.", he said. I hopped up and began pacing. "I can't just get up and move Calvin, I have a home and animals and people here who need me.", I said. "Chelsea, you need to think about your safety right now.", he said. "That's easy for you to say, I'm trying to put down roots and now you wanna uproot me before they have a chance to grow.", I said trying not to yell. "Your apparently upset, give it some time to sink in, I'm going to talk to Taro about your farm and after the storms done we'll start discussing the move." he said.

I got off the phone and decided to get dressed, I suddenly felt the need to see my animals, storm or no storm, it might be the last time I see them, or worse it may be the last time I see Vaughn. I threw on multiple layers and looked out the window. I was going to have to sneak out the back to not be noticed. Luckily I'd finished my food. I listened to the sounds outside the room, I could hear the Tv downstairs and Julia and Vaughn bickering over the remote, and Mirabella's computer game.

I slipped downstairs quietly, I went through the kitchen to the mud room and closed the door quietly slipping out into the weather. The snow was up to my knees but I marched through it to my house. I could feel the tears as I thought about leaving Vaughn again, I just recently found him, I had a date, it was after the snow storm ends

I got to my house and had to wonder how the chimney was smoking if I hadn't been here. I went into my coup first, the flock were all happy to see me and I sat down cuddling them and singing. My phone rang and it said Calvin, so I ignored it and played with my chickens some more, before going to my cows. I petted and brushed everyone of them singing and telling them how much I loved them and what wonderful cows they were.

When I exited I looked at my stable, I'd had big dreams of horses for it, but now they seemed so far away. I'd hoped to heal and now that I had Vaughn back in my life I'd hoped that all this bad stuff would pass so I could see if we'd work as something other than just best friends. I wanted him in my future.

I needed time to cry, somewhere away from prying eyes, like in my house. A nice hot cup of cocoa and a bubble bath, before I go back to the animal shop so I can spend as much time with those I cared about before I left. Even though I didn't know when. Maybe I could fight it, but I didn't want anyone here hurt either.

My life would be so much easier if Laval used that same crap he sold people, then he could overdose and be dead and out of my hair. Stupid life sometimes it really sucked that he could do whatever he wanted, and I had to give up my happiness just to stay safe.

I walked to my door of my house when I noticed it had been forced open. I pulled out my cell and dialed Calvin putting getting a voice mail so I put it on speaker. And set up the blue tooth headset. Then I pulled out my pistol, and shouted "Hello who's in my house. I said as I kept my pistol ready. My chairs were knocked over and my drawers were dumped all over the floor,

But I should have been looking behind me because everything suddenly went black.


	13. a firey rescue

**authors note= i do not own harvest moon or its characters. welcome to chapter 13, and thankyou again to my reviewers. hope you enjoy =)**

Calvin's pov.

I tried calling Chelsea back but she didn't answer, I figured she was pretty mad. After the second attempt I decided I should go talk to her in person. "I told you Calvin you handled it poorly.", said Jin looking slightly perturbed with me. "I know but if Laval has located her I have to move her for her own safety.", I said. "But here's where she's made the most progress towards healing, she doesn't en cringe when that cowboy touches her." Said Jin "Her mental health is getting better and I don't want to her moved where she'll regress." We both bundled up and headed into the snow and began to trudge our way to the animal shop. We continued to argue about it until we reached the animal shop where we walked in.

"What brings you here?", came the gruff voice of the silver-haired cowboy that Chelsea had exposed herself to save yesterday. "I needed to talk to Chelsea in person, she's ignoring my calls.", I said. "I'll go get her from upstairs," said the blond girl with a pony tail sitting on the couch.

"Well Calvin and Jin while we wait how about the two of you take a seat", said the shorter blond. "How come you needed to talk to her in person.", said the cowboy eyeing me his face a mask. "We had some important matters to discuss," I began. "And Calvin was being an insensitive jerk so Chelsea hung up on him." finished Jin giving me the evil eye.

"Like your any better at talking to women.", I said looking over at Jin feeling annoyed, while the cowboy continued to scrutinize us. "She was probably upset enough that she's ignoring you calls so she doesn't march over to kick your but." Jin said

Vaughn's P.O.V

I watched the two men argue over a reaction Chelsea had to a phone call which meant the reason Chelsea hadn't come down yet is whatever the call was about she was upset enough to need sometime alone. I wondered what it could be.

My cousin rushed down the stairs and off into the back rooms frantic looking. I was surprised Chelsea hadn't come down yet, after a few more minutes my cousin came back in the room looking a little distressed. "Chelsea's not here.", she said with wet eyes.

"How did she get out with nobody seeing her?", said my aunt looking distressed. "What's she thinking running out in this?", I said getting up and throwing my gear on to go out in the weather. "Where do you think your going?", said Calvin as he grabbed my arm when I reached the door. "To find Chelsea, whatever you did made her upset enough that she's out in this storm by herself , some where. I heard a beep as he lifted his phone. "Wait it shows a missed call from Chelsea and a voicemail, maybe I can find out where she is." he said.

He picks up and dials his voicemail listening before going white while listening some more.

He hangs up and looks at Jin. "Jin your going to have to stay here and Vaughn I'm gonna have to ask you to stay as well.", he said as he pulled a pistol out and popped a clip into it.

"No way, I'm going to look for Chelsea.", I said growling. "I got from the voicemail that she's at her house but from the background noise she's not alone.", he said looking like he was going to attempt to stare me down. "So wait here I'll get her back I promise."

"No I'm not gonna stay here, now you better tell me what's going on!" I said growling.

"The man who held her has a price on her head.", said Jin irritated.

"We came here to warn her that he found her thanks to that jerk Mark " continued the irritated Doctor. "Jin!", said Calvin. "Anyways I've got to go!" said Calvin as he got his coat back on while a number of things were going through my head.

But the thought of Chelsea, filled all my thoughts, and I knew at this moment that she needed me, and I couldn't bare the thought of loosing her again. Wait Calvin let me grab my pistol, I'm coming!" I said. I grabbed my pistol and a bag of extra ammo.

"Are you sure about this?", said the blond-haired man. "I lost her once and I'm not about to let those savages have her.", I said as I grabbed my coat and threw it on. "Come on I know my way around the island better than you anyway." I began to stalk out as he followed me.

We trudged toward Chelsea's place and I noticed there was smoke coming from the chimney, I then noticed there was more smoke coming and I could her the sound of frightened livestock and cattle, That's when I realized that Chelsea's outbuildings were burning and there was a smoking curtain.

Chelsea's Pov.

When I awoke my vision was blurry at first, I figured I must have a concussion, when I heard a noise I will never forget from outside. The sound of my animals as they made pained noises I realized I was tied to a bed rail, but I still had my clothes. I looked out the window as my buildings began to catch fire.

I needed to get out of here, I started to pull against the ropes holding me to the bed hoping to break the rail. I needed to save my babies. Then I heard a chuckle from the door, I looked to see Mark staring at me, a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"I've been waiting for this moment ever since I saw the videos of you.", he said with the creepiest grin I've ever seen as his buddy peeked in pouring gas on my floor before going to the other rooms I assumed. "Get away from me you freak!", I said staring daggers into him.

He pulled a knife out and came up to me holding it to my face. "No first me and my buddy are gonna make every single one of our fantasies come true, with you", he said as he cut the remaining shirt I had on. He then leaned in to put his tongue down my throat I bit down on it making it bleed to be rewarded with a fist to my face.

"Stupid whore!" he shouted slapping me. I noticed a candle at the edge of the bed where I could kick it and knocked it on the floor where some of the gas began to catch, while I struggled against Mark. The other guy let out every swear word in the book as the flames started to grow. "Hey dude we got to get out of here no piece of tail is worth this.", yelled the other guy. I kept kicking at Mark and biting while he remained determined. I heard what sounded like fighting in the other room, while I struggled.

As Mark fought with me and my clothes kicked at him as hard as I could as I struggled to free my hands. "Stupid slut!", he yelled back handing me as I heard someone call my name, but apparently Mark was obsessed with what he was after. I didn't have a chance to look when another backhand came across, and as the blood came across my eye heard a growl that temporarily caught my attention as Mark was yanked off me and landed on the hot floor.

"Vaughn!", I shouted startled, as mixed emotions filled me as he began to fight with Mark. His eyes were full of fury as he and struggled with Mark

Vaughn's P.O.V.

When we got to the house smoke was beginning to come out the windows and I could see one of the creeps I'd ran into with Chelsea inside yelling something as he threw more stuff from Chelsea's burning house on the fire. Her out building were blazing and I could hear the suffering of her animals, Chelsea would be devastated but so help me I could care less if Chelsea was alright. Calvin signaled me to go around the back as he opened the front door so I did.

I pulled out my piece and the scumbag turned around, while I had his attention Calvin came behind him and tackled him down and they began to tousle a little. I could hear a struggle coming from the next room. "I got this punk you find the girl!", shouted Calvin as he put a long zip tie in his mouth while trying to keep the man on the ground."

"Chelsea!" I called as I opened the door to the room where the struggling noises were coming from. Now I've been mad before but never this angry. I entered the room and there was Chelsea, her face covered in blood and bruises as she fought Mark, he back-handed her and I lost all control and let out a growl and ripped him of her throwing him onto the burning floor.

I was going to see to it that this was one creep that never bothered her again. I heard her say my name at one point, as I fought Mark. The coward picked up a pistol and I drew mine putting myself between him and Chelsea. He pulled his trigger and I pulled mine, but his never came out, and mine landed in between the jerks eyes as he fell to the floor.

I ran to Chelsea who was still struggling to get loose from her bonds in a burning house. I pulled out my knife and cut her bonds off, then I took my coat off throwing it over her before I lifted her up bridal style as I knocked out the big bay window in her bedroom so I could get us out it.

I held onto Chelsea and carried her as Calvin came up behind me dragging the second creep until we were a safer distance from Chelsea's farm, the animals screams had died down during the fighting and Chelsea's small frame was clinging to me as she buried her head in to my shirt. The snow continued to fall as I held my Chelsea tight, while Calvin made a phone call.

After a little while some of the other guys on the boat came to take the surviving creep and clean up the carnage at Chelsea's farm. She shivered a little, against me and I realized she must be cold. "Hey Calvin I'm going to take Chelsea back to the animal shop before she gets sick!", I shouted and Calvin gave me a nod showing that he understood. Like the night before I carried her all the way home where my aunt opened the door and quickly ushered us in.

Jin rushed over to me and the clinging farmer and wanted me to set her down but she wouldn't let go of me so I sat down on the couch while holder her so Jin could look over her while she calmed down. Julia looked like she was about to give Chelsea a lecture about running off but I glared at her. Chelsea's had enough stress for one night.

Jin began cleaning her face up first, cleaning the cuts and looking over the bruising, and then he prodded a lump on the back of her head where there was a little bit of matted blood, like someone had struck her from behind. He looked over her wrists which had a bad case of rope burn, eventually I eased her off my lap but let her have my hand while he continued to look over her, when I remembered her shirt was ruined, luckily Julia came in with a fresh shirt while he continued to go over other marks.

I focused on Chelsea's face as her eyes swirled with a mix of emotions, but her eyes were still moist from tears so I reached up and wiped one away from her eyes and our eyes locked. The doc then looked me over, but luckily all I had were a few minor burns and bruises. But her eyes stayed locked on me.

I was so afraid when I saw the flames that I'd lose her for good, when Jin was done fussing over us he sat down to make some notes but my eyes stayed locked with Chelsea's. I was so focused on her presence I'd forgotten anyone else was here.

I took my free hand and put it around her as I gathered her back into my lap, still looking deep into my eyes.

I was afraid of what she might be feeling about herself, but she didn't deserve any of this today, or any of the bad stuff from the past. I cupped the back of her head gently as her arms wrapped around my neck, while I leaned in kissing her. I was rewarded as she kissed back while I had my other arm around her waist. It was nothing like kissing young Chelsea, but it was better and I knew that despite everything I still loved the crazy girl.

And almost loosing her reminded me that without her I'd loose the one person that still truly understands me.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I didn't want to let go of Vaughn, I was so relieved he'd come for me. And now he was kissing me, in front of everyone and I feel my insides warm up, as my heart leaps, while he pulls me close. When the kiss finally ends I gaze into his beautiful violet eyes swirling with emotions. Both of our faces were pink when we remembered that there were others in the room, and eventually Julia handed me a change of clothes and I went into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

I let the hot water run over me as it massaged out the stresses from today, and I grabbed my puff and gave my body a hard scrubbing. I was so thankful that I was ok, and even better all I had was a few bruises and scrapes, and I could handle that. After being imprisoned for so long earlier today wasn't so bad.

I said a silent prayer, that things would work out and I could be with Vaughn. As I exited the bathroom in Julia's pajama's I found Vaughn's eyes following me as I sat back down on the couch next to him cuddling up while he put an arm around me and began to stroke my hair. I wished this moment wouldn't end, Mirabella had shooed Julia into the kitchen to help her and Jin was on his I pad.

As bad as things had been earlier, something about Vaughn being here I felt completely safe curled up against him as my eyelids felt a little droopy. Before I knew it I was off to dream land, and maybe it was just because Vaughn was here the nightmares stayed at bay…

Calvin's P.O.V.

As soon as I was finished with the surviving assailant I returned to the animal shop to find the sleeping farmer curled up against the cowboy. What a time for one of Angela's prayers to pick to try to come true, after talking to the surviving creep as soon as the storm was done I was going to have to have Chelsea pack whatever she had left because Laval knows she's here and alive so I need to move her somewhere he won't think to look.

I sat down on a chair across from where Jin sat, while the cowboy watched the TV on the couch his face expressionless, and his arm protectively around the content looking brunette. In the entire two years I've known the girl this is the most peaceful she's looked while sleeping, like she trusted that as long as he was there she'd be fine.

It's surprising that after a day like today the ptsd wasn't triggered, but apparently this strange man that she had risked her life for the other day, whom just today did the same for her was the balm she needed right now. I know he's only on the island 2 days a week though, so he can't be here all the time, to watch over her which makes moving her even more important.

Thanks to that little creep Mark and his buddy she was no longer safe here alone.


	14. sad parting

**authors note= welcome to chapter 14 and thankyou to my reviewers . i do not own harvest moon or its characters and i don't own the song so close from Disney's Enchanted. beware chapter may cause tearing up. enjoy**

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I woke up when the sun came across my face, and it takes me a few moments to process where I'm at. I notice an arm around me and when I look up there's a sleeping cowboy with his hat pulled over his eyes. I realize I must have slept all night here on the couch with Vaughn.

I think for a minute piecing together yesterday, and I realize the fire took everything I owned in addition to my animals. But it was going to be alright somehow, Vaughn came for me and was still here with me. That's what mattered to me now, that and it was Starry Night. I had a date with Vaughn, and Julia was having a pre party. Uhg I hoped she had something I could borrow, my clothes were gone.

After a few minutes I felt the cowboy stirring beside me. I looked up at him to meet his eyes and was greeted with that gorgeous smile of his that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Good morning beautiful.", he said as he leaned in and touched his lips to mine, I was glad I was on the couch because my legs felt like jelly. When he pulled away smoldering look in his eyes made me melt inside a little.

"How about you let me up and I can make us some breakfast.", he said and I reluctantly removed myself from him while chewing on my lover lip. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before going into the kitchen where I followed him and sat at the table while he worked.

Before I knew it Julia and Mirabella came in, "Good morning Chels sleep well?", Julia said with a wink and I blushed. I was worried she was going to bring up yesterday, but before I knew it Vaughn had set a bowl of porridge down in front of me and plopped in the next chair and glared at his cousin.

"I'm glad I'm not the recipient of that glare," I said smiling "Cause if I was you'd be in big trouble." I cocked my head and gave him the most mischievous grin I had in my arsenal. He scooted away from the table and gave me a glare daring me. I lifted my eyebrow at him. "Ok you asked for it cowboy", I said I got up and went after his rib cage tickling him, which made him jump up in shock. I raised my eyebrow again before tackling him to the floor.

It had been years since we wrestled like this, but I still knew his weak spots, Julia and Mirabella stood stunned as Vaughn went from chuckling to rolling on the floor laughing, trying to get away. Seeing the cowboy that was normally stoic laughing so hard made me giggle, and he rolled over pinning me for a moment tickling me until I turned red from laughing.

But it all stopped suddenly when I heard someone shout my name, and we looked up and there was Calvin and Jin. This day was going so perfectly, and now it was time for this discussion. "Chelsea we need to talk.", he said looking at me as him and Jin both had a sad expression.

Vaughn stood up helping me up and looked at them his face now a mask hiding any emotion. I could feel the color leave my face while Vaughn pulled the chair out for me and sat close to me, and put his arm around my shoulder in a way that felt protective.

While under the table his free hand intertwined fingers with mine.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I stayed by Chelsea, as Calvin and Jin sat across from us while my cousin and aunt pulled up a seat. Chelsea looked so pale, and looked a little distraught. Funny how a mood can change in a matter of moments.

I put an arm around her and under the table she held my free hand, but her hand was shaking a little. The doctor had a sympathetic look on his face while I couldn't quite read Calvin's look.

"It's about what I mentioned yesterday.", Calvin said "I got done talking to your surviving attacker and I've decided that in the morning were going to move you so if you have anything left you need to pack." I was floored he was going to move Chelsea.

My cousin and aunt gasped. "Chelsea, your farms gone anyways, there's nothing left for you here." continued Calvin. I looked at Chelsea her eyes wet, while my cousin jumped up a little angry. "What do you mean she has nothing left, she has a farm, sure it has no buildings, but that can be rebuilt", shouted my irritated cousin. "And she has friends here who love her, we're like a big family here and to take away Chelsea it's like taking away a sister."

My cousin kept going clearly upset. "And what about Vaughn, there together its destiny you can't break them apart now." my cousin began to cry as my aunt wrapped her arms around her.

"Chelsea you have a very powerful man out to hurt you because your survival means he has a witness to his crimes, and he isn't going to stop until either he kills you or brings you back.", said Calvin." And he knows you're here, he'll come for you eventually."

I was floored, I'd just found Chelsea and they were sending her away. I didn't want to let her go but if she was in trouble we had to put her safety first. I looked at my Chelsea as tears were in her eyes, as the mixture of emotions filled them.

"Can you guarantee me you can keep her any safer anywhere else.", I finally asked looking into his eyes. "I can keep a closer eye on her where I'm going to move her. Chelsea I'm sorry but this choice was taken out of your hands." said Calvin, "We'll leave for the city in the morning where we'll switch ferry's to our next location." and he got up and left out the door.

"I'm sorry about this Chelsea, I tried to talk him out of it, but after catching that guy yesterday that made up his mind." said Jin as he left. When he left the tears in Chelsea's eyes began to fall. I pulled her into me closer as my cousin wrapped her arms around us and cried. "I guess my Starry Night party tonight is now a going away party for Chelsea.", said Julia as she pulled away a second." I better start making calls, everyone's going to want to come say goodbye.", she said sniffling as she left the room. My aunt then came and hugged us.

"Chelsea, don't cry it'll be ok, you'll be safe and hopefully someday you can come back to us." my aunt said patting Chelsea's arm. "Sweety I know your upset right now but you should go pack so you can be ready for the party." Chelsea looked up sniffling. "There's nothing to pack ." she said. Julia came back in. "Ok I made the Calls everyone's coming, and everyone's going to bring a dish so we don't have to do any cooking.", and she looked at Chelsea. "Come on Chelsea let's go through my closet and find you something to wear. Got to have you looking great for your last night on the island." she grabbed Chelsea who I reluctantly released and dragged her off.

"Mirabella I'm going for a walk to get some air.", I said putting me and Chelsea's food in the fridge. I needed some time to clear my head. I went walking. I couldn't bare the thought of being away from Chelsea again, but I wanted her safe. I wasn't sure but something inside me told me even if she left we'd end up together again.

I walked into Chen's shop and looked around when I stopped and spotted a pair of necklaces. It was a mizpah coin. It was in two halfs, a chain attached to each side and when put together it had a prayer on it in the double hearts.

The prayer said: _The Lord watch between me and thee while we are absent one from another_

It was like it was made for Chelsea, so I picked it up and found a package of Chelsea's favorite candy, gummy cokes, paying Chen before leaving. I then proceeded to meadow island to pick Chelsea a small bouquet of flowers. I had to return to the city for work in the morning so I'd ride with her back and give her the necklace and candy when she got off the boat and I'd give her the flowers tonight.

Chelsea's p.o.v.

After the shock wore off all I wanted to do was spend the time with Vaughn, but Julia insisted on helping me get ready for the party. Natalie and Lanna came over too and were getting ready. At first they looked at me in shock, not quite used to my eye color, but after a few minutes of talking that wore off. I was going to miss these girls.

When they were done with me I looked into the mirror, I had on a little bit of makeup and I was wearing a sparkly blue strappy dress that was close in color to my eyes. My scrapes and bruises were hidden by a little cover up and the scars on my arms were faded so they weren't noticeable unless you looked closely.

When I went downstairs it was like the entire town had squeezed into the little house. There was plenty of food, and to my surprise everyone seemed to have brought me a gift.

The girls knowing I had no clothes each brought me something to wear for tomorrow and the trip to who knows. Sabrina and Regis brought me a new tablet, knowing I love to read and me and her used to exchange books. She'd already had a few loaded. Denny gave me new fishing pole, and Elliot, Felicia and Taro got me a pair of books on raising animals,. Charlie and Chen got me a new rucksack to replace the one I'd had. Pierre got me a cook book, Will and Lily got me a box of really yummy truffles, Gannon and Eliza got me a big fluffy body pillow(Eliza bragged about picking it out). Shea and Wada brought me a homemade knife, and Alisa and Nathan got me a devotional book about the Harvest Goddess.(I accepted it graciously but when I was alone it had a date with the fire-place. I'm Christian, and take that no other God before me command pretty seriously and they thought to convince me otherwise). And Mirabella gave me a photo album that contained pictures she and Julia had taken since I'd gotten here.

I looked around for the one person I really wanted to see most when I finally spotted him coming down the stairs. His hat was missing and he was wearing dress jeans and a dressy looking black shirt. When his eyes met mine they took my breath away. Some music started and a few couples were dancing. It was the song so close from Enchanted.

He walked to me and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?", he asked in a husky voice that took my breath away. And I put my hand in his as he led me out and we began to dance, I was lost to the music while gazing into his eyes.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

That was how I felt right now when I was with Vaughn, alive!

I'd dreamed about this dance since I'd been taken, and thought the time passed, yet here we were and it was finally happening.

_A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting her with you_

_And now forever I know, all that I wanted to_

_Hold you close_

I wished this moment wouldn't end and I could stay dancing with him forever, I loved him so much, and the boat ride to the city might be the last time I seen I wouldn't give to be with him forever.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

The part of me that watched to many Disney movies and read to many fairytales wished this wasn't our last dance. Normally when the prince rescued the princess they lived happily ever after. And yesterday Vaughn rescued me, my prince but I still wasn't safe.

_And if I stayed would he be in danger too._

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

I'd miss Vaughn, but if my leaving meant Laval wouldn't come here and Vaughn wouldn't get hurt trying to protect me I could live with that.

_Were so close to reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing that this was not pretend_

_Lets go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close, so close and still so far._

When the song ended, Vaughn eyes were still locked on mine and his arms were still around me. It was like I was the only other person in the room and the smoldering look in his violet eyes made me weak in the knees. He leaned down and brushed his lips to mine as he cupped my face in his hand. I felt a tears well up in my eyes and when he pulled away from the kiss his thumb wiped it away.

Eventually it was time for everyone to go outside to watch the stars and he led me outside to a beach where he had a blanket laid out and a picnic basket. We sat down on the blanket and he pulled a bouquet of flowers out of the basket handing it to me.

The tears began to fall from my eyes again, and he leaned in kissing me while wiping them away. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close holding me while we watched the stars. Even thought the air was cold at that moment the warmth from Vaughn

Chased the cold away. This night couldn't be more perfect. A shooting star flew by and I pointed up at it. "Better make a wish." he whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes a moment.

There was only one thing I wished for. And that was someday to find my way back to Vaughn, and we could be together without all this baggage hanging over my head.

Before I knew it the time for the viewing was passed and he was leading me back into the animal shop. He led me upstairs and stopped in front of Julia's room before kissing me.

"Goodnight Chels, I'll see you in the morning.", he said. I went into Julia's room where she'd and the girls had put my gifts in the corner and on top of it was a card that when I opened it had well wishes from everyone on the island.

I curled up in my sleeping bag holding the card and one of the flowers from Vaughn in my hand and laid my head down on the pillow, and closed my eyes crying myself to sleep.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I tossed and turned all night, I couldn't sleep knowing Chelsea was leaving. The night had been perfect, and I was glad even though I don't like people, that so many showed up to say goodbye to her, and remind her that she'd be more than welcome if she ever came back. When four a.m. came I got dressed and got my bag ready since I had to go to the city anyways then I got some breakfast made for myself and Chelsea.

Around six I heard movement upstairs and knew it had to be Chelsea, she's a farmer and usually got up early. I listened while the shower ran, and then some more shifting. Eventually I saw her coming down carrying her new rucksack and holding the flowers I got her in her other hand.

She hadn't spotted me yet as she set her bag next to her shoes by the door, carefully setting the flowers on top. Her hair was down, and when she turned around and her eyes met mine I could see the sadness in them. I couldn't stop my feet if I wanted to her.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her while she held me back, but the silence stayed there. I led her into the kitchen were I gave her eggs and she smiled her thanks, before beginning to eat. We ate in silence before she looked up at the clock and let out a sigh.

I took our empty plates and washed them. Before we headed for the door. I helped her into one of my coats since she didn't have one of her own anymore, and then grabbed her rucksack in addition to my bag and we began the slow walk to the beach. She took my hand and held it tight as we came up to the dock. Most of the village was still asleep, while we stood on the dock. Eventually Calvin and Jin came to the dock and we gave each other a nod.

Luckily they understood I was returning to the city today anyways. This gave me the chance to take whatever remaining time left with Chelsea before she was gone again.

As much as I didn't want to let Chelsea go, I wanted her safe. But how was I going to handle being away from her again.

Eventually the whistle was blown and we all boarded the ship, we found a place to sit so we could be alone. She looked so darn cute the way she bit her lower lip. I set our bags down a moment and she leaned into me while I put my arm around her again.

She seamed to be relishing the contact, and I was soaking it up myself. I leaned down and brushed my lips to her forehead, while taking my hand to brush a small tear threatening to leave her eyes. I so wished I could keep her with me but with my job I couldn't be on the island all the time and she'd be unprotected. I wished this boat would move a little slower this time was moving to fast.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I leaned into Vaughn doing my best to keep my tears I wanted to cry at bay. I breathed in his scent, it smelled like hay and Irish spring, just like it always has been. The boat was moving so fast, and I could feel Jin watching us with a sympathetic look, while Calvin read his book. The sky looked gloomy as if it wanted to cry with me.

Vaughn was so sweet and underneath the grumpiness from when I first came to the island,

Was this loving and protective man who sat close comforting me. When I looked into his eyes all I saw was concern for me.

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little baggy and took his other arm from around me a moment to reach into it. And pull out a bag of gummy cokes, and a small box. "I wanted to give you these while we were on the boat.", he said sweetly. I accepted the cokes amazed that he remembered I liked these, and he slowly opened the box to reveal a pair of necklaces, attached to a Mizpah coin cut in two halves with a little prayer on it. On the back of each half one of our names was engraved and on the front it had the prayer-

_The Lord watch between me and thee while we are absent one from another_

It was so sweet, and I lifted my hair up so he could clip the half with my name on it around my neck. And as I helped him clip his half the tears in my eyes began to fall, as his lips me mine in answer to my tears as his hand cupped my face while his other pulled me into his lap holding me close while stroking my hair. "It'll be ok Chels, I don't know how but everything will work out.", he said as I looked into his eyes full of sadness as I hugged him close. That was Vaughn, always trying to look after me, even if he was hurting himself. I reached my hand up and stroked his face and until we heard Jin clear his chest we'd both forgotten anyone else was around. I put my cokes into my rucksack quickly, but I didn't leave Vaughn's lap or arms.

I would take any time with Vaughn I got until it ran out. But before I knew it the loud speaker came on and it was time to get off so we could catch the next boat and this is where me and Vaughn would part. As we got off the boat and Vaughn carried my bag as well as his until we came to the place for boarding where there were a number of ferrys or boats we could be transferring to.

And this is where we were to part. He reluctantly handed me my rucksack and leaned in to kiss me again as I slung it over my shoulder. It had started raining really hard but we stayed there in the kiss neither of us wanting it to end, when I felt myself tugged away, and when I looked I saw a guilty looking Calvin. And I could feel Vaughn glaring at him.

"We need to catch our boat Chelsea.", said the blond. And I looked at Vaughn, and I swear this was the saddest I've seen him. I stood up on my Tiptoes and he pulled me in again for a last kiss. "It'll be ok Chels, I'll miss you." he said looking into my eyes as I was pulled away toward the boats I looked back and waved as those purple eyes followed me with an indecisive look.

"Chelsea!", he finally yelled. "Vaughn!", I yelled back. "I love you!", he yelled and I could see it in his eyes. "I love you too." I said, and then a crowd separated us and before I knew it I was on the next of a series of boats taking me away from Vaughn.


	15. Letters, and life on Castinet

**author's note+= yay welcome to 15 i do not own harvest moon or any of its characters. i hope you enjoy and thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. i hope you enjoy as much as i do. and i'm sorry if i made anyone think 14 was the last chapter, can't stand to end a story on such a depressing note, and two being separated from the man you love against your choice bites bad (been there done that you really don't wanna know that story)**

Chelsea's p.o.v.

It wasn't long before I learned that Calvin was moving me back to Castinet, the only good things about Castinet was I'd be able to help out on the ranches and I already had friends there. Cain hired me on as a horse trainer on even days and Angela on odd days. Angela with the help of Julius and her friend Witch Princess had found a hair coloring that didn't cause and allergic reaction.

Since I was going to be working nights at the Brass Bar and staying with Haden and Kathy we decided to pretend to be sisters and dyed my hair blond. With our love of horses, and a few other common interests we got closer so it was like we were sisters, and Haden was like the dad I wished I'd had. I also helped out with computer work at town hall when I wasn't at the ranches, so I kept busy.

Anything to distract me from feeling sad. I missed Vaughn so much, and I couldn't call him or anything to say I was ok. Well so to speak. Today I was helping Renee with a young colt. It was fall again and it had been three seasons since I saw Vaughn. "Hey Renee I was thinking maybe I could get a horse of my own and keep it here so I could take part in the animal races next year.", I said as I led the colt around the ring.

"That would be a great Idea, my cousin's an animal dealer maybe he can hook you up." said my chipper brunette haired friend. "No that's ok, Angela has a couple of paints expecting and I think I can arrange it with her.", I said. "So how did the surprise date I set you up with Luke on go.", she asked me with a grin. I let out a sigh. "Renee I really appreciate the thought, but I don't want date right now, and besides he only has eyes for Serena.", I said. "Its like this sometimes you find that one person and you can't picture your life with anyone else. And there's already someone I feel that way about." I ran a hand through my now blond hair.

I continued to focus on the horse but I felt a little wet in the eyes. "Well what's he look like.", she asked. "Well he's got silver hair a lot like Gill, but like Chase he has violet eyes only sexier." I said thinking about my cowboy.", he always dresses like a Cowboy, with his black Stetson that he uses to cover his face to hide his expressions." I said staring dreamily.

Renee let out a little giggle. "That sounds a little like my cousin the animal trader.", she said. "What whose your cousin?", I said curiously. She pulled out her cell phone as I led the colt over and looked, the photo took my breath away, it was Vaughn alright. "That's Vaughn.", I said with a look of shock on my eyes as Renee covered her mouth a moment.

"Oh my gosh your in love with my cousin." she said. "Yup.", I said sadly. "Wait I have a great idea. I write him all the time. You could write him and not tell him where you are then he'll know your ok. Just don't leave a forwarding address.", she said. "I don't know what would Calvin think." I said knowing the man already had his hands more than full.

"Oh you just let me handle this.", said Renee, as she picked up her cell phone and started making calls. By the end of that work day it was a go I could at least write Vaughn, as long as I didn't say where I was.

Later that evening I went to the Brass Bar to work my shift there. "Hey sugar your looking a little happier.", said my blond friend. "I am Calvin said it be ok If I wrote Vaughn.", I said feeling giddy. If I couldn't be with or hear from Vaughn I could at least tell him about my day. Before we knew it the bar was full of customers. I was waiting tables, and helping Chase when he got backed up in the kitchen.

By the end of the night I went to my room and was so excited I decided to start my first letter to Vaughn.

_Dear Vaughn,_

_I know it's been awhile since you heard from me, but Calvin finally gave me permission to at least write as long as I don't tell you where I'm at. That little bit of time I was able to spend with you before I left was special and when I'm having a rough day I think about that Starry Night with you and smile. I'm doing ok here, I know you wouldn't want me to mope to much, so I'm working instead. I have four jobs._

_Most days I work with the local ranchers helping train their horses. Well except Monday, then I help with the computer work at the local major's office._ _Then the evenings are spent_

_Working in the local bar I live in. I made friends with the owner and his daughter and most outsiders think we're sisters._

_Although that could be because were both a little crazy and we feed off each other in our own way. Everyone here is really nice, but most of the single people have coupled off if you know, and nobody wants to be a third wheel._

_I miss you Vaughn, more than you know and I pray daily that things could change so I could be with you again, but then again if wishes were horses I'd have enough for my own ranch. Take care of yourself Vaughn and watch your back. I love you._

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_Love, Chelsea_

I folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope using some candle wax to seal it and addressing it to Vaughn in care of his aunt on the island. I hoped he got it. When I woke up in the morning I stopped by Pascal's boat and he took it to mail it off. I then went off to Angela's ranch feeling a little lighter in my step.

Vaughn's P.O.V

I was on the ferry back to the island, I felt an emptiness these days now that Chelsea had left. I hoped she was still safe. When I got off the boat I grabbed my bag and a I unloaded the boat was greeted by Regis's daughter Sabrina, she had become a fixture since Chelsea left. Julia said ever since Starry Night Sabrina had decided I was now boyfriend material for her.

I didn't want to be with anyone that wasn't Chelsea, so I scowled at her but she was undeterred. I walked past her as I lead the animals to my aunt's shop and got them put away but Sabrina was still following me.

"Vaughn I think we could be really good together, you could take a job at my dad's mine and you could stay on the island all the time with me and we could eventually get married.

What was this girls deal? "Sabrina, I don't want to work in a mine, don't want to date you or marry you, get it now get lost.", I said before walking into the animal shop. "Vaughn glad to see you a letter came from you, but it doesn't say from where.", said my aunt as my cousin handed it to me. The hand writing on the outside looked familiar and it was sealed with wax.

I pulled out my pocket knife and pried open the seal, when I opened it up It smelt like raspberries and chocolate, and I suddenly knew who this was from, so I took it into my room and sat down before pulling out the folded paper.

She was okay, if I could write back I might scold her that she was going to overwork herself , but for now she was safe and not lonely. I missed her so much, I wish I could write her back but with no return address how could I .

I scanned the letter for awhile, secretly hoping for a hint of where she was, but there were a lot of places that I've visited like that. I pictured her facial expressions she made when she talked while I read over the letter again before tucking it into my wallet.

When I left my room to finish my chores the idea that Chelsea was safe and thinking about me as much as I was thinking about her made me feel lighter. I could remember the sweet taste of her lips as I went about my work. Later I walked around the island and I noticed the buildings on the ranch had been rebuilt, but it was Taro and his grandkids raising the crops now.

What Chelsea made look easy, was a lot harder than Natalie and Elliot remembered until they had to take over for her in her absence. It seemed that everyone was feeling the void that she left. Well except Sabrina, she was like a cat waiting to pounce on her prey.

As soon as I came back to the island after Chelsea left for the first time ever she started stalking me, and flashing her money around. She constantly say, that Chelsea wouldn't want me to wait around forever or to be sad. But with Chelsea's letter in my wallet I felt a lot better, and if Chelsea was gonna be alone then I could wait to be reunited with her.

Eventually I went home to the shop to sleep, and later that day another letter arrived for me. I opened this one eagerly,

_Hey Vaughn,_

_Guess what I bought a horse off of one of the ranchers I work for. And one of my housemates rides to so I decided to board mine where hers is. It's gonna be busy work training mine also, but I'm betting I got a good one here, he's a pretty paint with a red and black, such a beauty. They have an animal festival here every year and when he's ready I'm gonna enter him. I can't wait. But I guess I have to. Oh well. Any way I've got a birthday party to go to later, Kathy . Love you and was so excited about the horse I had to tell you._

_Love, Chelsea oxoxxoxoxo_

I put the note down a second and tried not to laugh, I could picture her excitement, but I hoped she wouldn't do anything rash at the party. She missed a lot of years being locked up, so there were still a few things she was naïve about. I was glad to hear from her that she was doing ok, and she was doing her best to make the best out of the situation she was in. I folded this one up also and placed it in my wallet while my cousin stared at me.

"So whose writing?", she asked searching my face. "Chels.", I said as I went towards the barn. "What what did she say?, How's she doing, where is she.", my cousin said in a big mouthful. "She's not aloud to say where she's at but she's working four jobs, two of them are at ranches horse training, one's at a bar where she lives witnessing and the last is doing computer work for a mayor's office somewhere." I said "And she's got a horse that one of the ranches is letting her board, that she's hoping to have ready to race next year."

My aunt looked at me, "Poor dear I hope she doesn't overwork herself, four jobs sounds like a lot.", she said. "Maybe she's doing it so she stays busy, since losing her own ranch she has a lot of unused hours.", said Julia as she walked to the fridge to grab the milk jug out. "I mean she usually worked , then visited, and then worked herself until she was ready to drop." she continued. Eventually the bell on the door rang and in walked Sabrina.

"Vaughnie, you really shouldn't walk away from me like that.", said Sabrina as Julia rolled her eyes. "Sabrina I know you mean well but you called Vaughn a jerk until you saw him with Chelsea at Starry Night.", said my cousin, "and now that poor Chelsea's gone your jumping all over him. You supposed to be her friend." Sabrina looked down a little red faced.

"Well seeing him at the festival made me realize that maybe he is trainable, so I thought I'd give it a go. After all from what daddy says Chelsea's got someone with some big bad money after her and with being able to buy a jury, the only way he's gonna stop it is with Chelsea dead or him dead, so that makes you available.", she said adjusting her glasses.

"And how would your dad know what kind of people are hunting Chelsea.", I asked as me and my cousin were now glaring at her. "Come on Vaughn my daddy has contacts everywhere plus he was on the island the day after you went with her to leave looking at the hotel for her." she said.

My blood ran cold a moment at the thought of that monster being here looking for Chelsea. The phone rang in the other room, as Sabrina left not wanting to be glared at by me and my cousin. My cousin picked up, and made a big grin. "Oh cousin Renée how's it going. Wow, your guy sounds like a keeper. Awe that's so sweet. Oh ya well here's Vaughn.", my cousins said handing the phone off to me. "Hey cuz!", came the voice of my perky cousin. "Hey Renee, how are you doing.", I asked rolling my eyes as my

enthusiastic cousin giggled on the other end. "Oh I was just telling Julia about my boyfriend, and stuff I was doing with Kathy and Mérida." she said. As much as I love my cousin she always talks like I know who these people are she's referring to.

And she talked a mile a minute, I just grunt and nod when she talks I can't keep up as she talks about how Kathy and Mérida were practicing stunt riding last summer, and they were pretty crazy, and Mérida had been hired on by Horn ranch and Melody ranch next door on separate days because she was really talented at training the horses.

"Things have changed so much Vaughn for awhile this island was dying and nobody got along, but then Angela came and started Melody ranch and suddenly the island bounced back and we all began to care for each other again." I'm still trying to keep track.

Sounded like how this island had improved in the short time Chelsea was here. Must be a rancher thing. "And now Kathy's sister Merida is here and Gill has extra help at planning some of the events so he can spice things up." Eventually my chatty cousin let go to talk to my aunt and I went back to work pushing aside what my cousin was talking about.

Besides my job only sends me that way rarely, and I don't need to talk much to do my job so I don't need to much information on the ranchers or what not on an island I barely visit.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I wake up and look down at my thy, where some tattoo ink is hiding an old scar. What had been an old shot gun wound my father had given me was hidden by a tattoo with a heart with a horseshoe in it and Vaughn's name on it. Haden had an amazing eye for doing tats, and this was kind of cute, I wonder what Vaughn would think if he knew I got his name branded on me. Kathy and Luke were showing me there artwork the other night, when they told me Haden had done them.

After a bit of drinking for courage I guess you could say, because it hurt like heck I let Haden do my ink. I giggled looking at it. Luke and Kathy always brought out the crazy in me. In fact Luke and Kathy had added to there ink collection as well, Luke doing Selena's name and Kathy wanted a dagger and heart thing on her arm. It became a tattoo party.

The nice thing about mine was a swimsuit cover-up would hide it. I wished I could see Vaughn's face if he saw this thing. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, and I can tell him about the tattoo party in my next letter. Or maybe I'll keep that to myself for now.

I finished admiring my ink before getting dressed for work at the Horn ranch today. I'm training a rescue and then I'm working with my own horse, which I named Flynn Rider, going with the them and boy is he a jealous for his mommy's attention. But he's shaping up really well, and should run great when he's big enough to ride in the animal festival. He'll be green for awhile but he'll be ready, and I can't wait to race.

I started with the rescue, and the poor baby sure needed lots of baby steps and then moved to one of the colts when the rescue needed a break. I heard and elated squeal as Renee came running down the hill with Toby in tow holding tight onto his hand.

"Hey what's up?", I ask as she hops up and down with a blue feather. "Toby gave me a blue feather, and proposed to me.", she said elatedly. "Don't people normally propose with rings?", I ask I thought only the island of Happiness used feathers. "Oh no we use the feathers, here you climb to the top of the mountain when you see the blue bird and you obtain his feather to prove your love." said Toby. Awe, that sounded kind of cool, and gives people a good excuse to go mountain climbing.

"Anyways have you set a date?", I ask as I walk the colt around. "Not yet but were thinking the day before the animal festival so I can have my cousins here, and I want you, Kathy and Anissa to stand up for me.", she said excitedly and I felt a chill creep up your spine. "Renee that means Vaughn will be here I can't stand up, he'll know I'm me in a second.", I said letting out a sigh. "I'm lucky Calvin will let me write him", "Oh don't you worry I'll come up with something.", said Renee reassuringly. I hope so, I miss Vaughn so much, but as long as he doesn't see my face or hear me talk he won't know its me.

She grabbed her cell to call Kathy and Anissa, as I went back to the horses to distract myself from the knot in my stomach, I was so nervous, but it was fall and the festival and wedding weren't until springs end.

When I got back to the bar that night it was busy as half the town turned up to congratulate Renee and Toby, Angela came up to me and gave me a hug, and asked if something was wrong. She already knew about Vaughn, and I explained he was Renee cousin also. And she said she'd do everything in her ability to help.

A couple weeks later I was working Angela's ranch when Angela, Kathy, and Renee came running up. "We figured it out.", said Kathy excitedly. "What?", I said brushing a horse.

"We'll refer to you as Merida all through the wedding and festival.", said Renee. "And we worked it out with Julius and Candace to make Renfest themed costumes for the wedding.

You and Kathy are both going to dress like elven ladies in waiting with masks so you'll look like twins.", said Angela. "Well except for the fact that you are elf sized.", joked Kathy.

Well it was an idea, can't wait to see how this pans out, but hey its one day unless Vaughn stays for the festival, and there's always the chance he won't go.

Laval p.o.v.

I need to catch that little canary an shut her up, I found out from Mark that there's a cowboy with a crush on her, and since my guys can't do the job right I'll have to shut her up myself. She should of died with the rest of the girls when we vacated the warehouse before the raid but thanks to that twerp Mark, and my extensive online release of videos of theses girls doing there jobs, I learned she suvived. But thanks to his screw up she's been moved.

So here I am watching a ferry and tailing a Cowboy. Sometimes he suspects something, and then I move on but I come back. I've watched his apartment which he's rarely at, and then he leaves the city for the islands. One of these days soon I'm going to start following him onto the boat and see if he leads me to the little whore.

Mark said she was spunky, when he described her, I was sure I'd crushed her. Well now I'm gonna crush her again, just before I kill her. I run a hand through my spiky red hair before scratching my beard. This would be fun, it had been awhile since I got my hands dirty.


	16. Shopping and Bar fun

**authors note=** **i do not own harvest moon or any of its characters. yay welcome to ch16 he he. thanks to my lovely readers and especially my reviewers for the lovely comments. hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it, this is a little slower chapter somewhat. **

Chelsea's p.o.v

I was glad with winter coming that it was getting darker, so I'd be done at the ranches earlier. Renée was dragging us girls all over getting things ready for her wedding, not to mention planning a wedding shower and working with the guys to plan the joint bachelor/ bachelorette party. Luckily I didn't have fittings till a little closer to the wedding for dresses, Julius and Candace were collaborating furiously on the designs.

Renée was all over the idea about a renfest themed wedding, and was picking through the princess themed gown designs that Candace had designed and was coming up with, while Luna was in charge of decor, and Chase and Yolanda were double teaming the food.

I was sitting in my room changing from my ranching clothes into a better outfit for working the bar when I realized I still had time before the bar opened and I had to be in.

I went out of my room to find my adopted sister Kathy leaning on the bar looking in a magazine. I leaned over and realized it was a clothes magazine.

"Hey Kathy since we have time how about we run to Sonata Tailors for a little bit. Its been awhile since I've done any serious shopping.", I said cocking my head as the blond jumped up and grabbed her purse. "That's a great idea!", she said as we linked arms and walked to the tailors and began browsing their selection.

Julius happened to be in flirting with a giggling Candace when we arrived, and then became immersed in helping us clothes shop. It was fun and Julius was normally right about what would look good on people, and at times he could be just like one of the girls.

I wound up buying a pair of short skirts that just covered my tattoo that I could wear year round, and then we started talking riding clothes for the animal festival, so I had them ordered and a cute western hat so when Vaughn was here I could pull It down to cover my eyes when I wasn't wearing a mask at the wedding.

Before I knew it time came to go back to the bar and start work. It was always a blast there, and it was extra busy today, Haden was trying a Karaoke night and our regulars were ecstatic. I loved the nights, this was the easier of my jobs, since I waited tables and sometimes people bought me drinks. And tips were always good. I had on a denim skirt, with a black blouse and my cowboy boots tonight and the happy mood in the bar was contagious.

Eventually Kathy dragged us girls up to sing a group song but some of us were to blitzed to sing. Eventually everyone else left and the bar was closed, after me and Kathy finished cleaning up I went to my room and began another letter to Vaughn, I decided to send it in the morning. It was winter now and I stared out the window and thought about the purple haired cowboy I was missing. So since it was new years tomorrow and thus I had no work, and all the couples in the area would be coupled, even Kathy had a date, with Bo.

I pulled out my laptop and decided to cyber stalk my friends since I could cover my tracks.

I started reading my friends from The Island of Happiness's twitters and face book pages.

It was nice seeing how they were doing and I realized I'd missed so many birthdays. Well If I can send Vaughn letters then birthday cards had to be okay.

I kept reading pages when I stopped at Sabrina's page. She was lamenting because Vaughn won't go out with her. Gee would she jump in my grave that fast too. That's a little deflating. I saw Julia posted an angry retort to Sabrina, and Lanna and Nat agreed with her.

I noticed a considerable amount of relationship status changes. Nat was engaged to Pierre, Julia to Elliott and Lanna to Denny.. Sabrina had complicated, and I rolled my eyes. But Vaughn didn't social network, although I knew I could hack his email if I wanted.

Instead I hacked the camera to his building and watched him a few, ya creepy watching him go in and out. Then I watched as some girl banged on his door, when he answered she opened her coat and he slammed the door in her face. Well that was entertaining. I also noticed someone in a dark hoodie watching Vaughn.

I laughed, maybe he's gay. I turn off my laptop and go to sleep and instead of nightmares for a change I dream of riding with a sexy cowboy on the horse behind me with one arm around my waist and the other holding the reins.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I sat looking at the invite to Renee's wedding, as I talked on the phone to my boss, he decided to send me there for the animal festival following, so I could safely say including the wedding I was going to have a week off from work. But before I went I had to go to the Island and escort my cousin, aunt and my cousin's date back to the city and then to Castinet.

If my cousin's date had been more manly I would of just met up with them at the wedding but Elliott always seems a little wimpy, and I'm not up to trusting their safety to him, even if he's Julia's future husband. I know I had till end of spring but, I liked to plan for things like this ahead of time made it easier for my job.

I just wish my cousin Renée would quit with this theme wedding of hers. I am not dressing up in costume for the wedding. Well at least the animal festival would be interesting.

I was in my room at my aunts, when she came in handing me another envelope with a wax seal.

Every time it was my time to work on the island I received one of these letters from Chelsea, and one week she sent cookies for winter thanksgiving. I wondered what she was up to this time, last time it was some holiday and she was talking about going riding since she was dateless, and saying how now that she had more spare time due to shorter days, so fewer hours on the ranches. And she'd attended a few tattoo party's. My I can't picture what kind of tattoo Chelsea would get if she got one.

_Hey Vaughn, _

_How are things, I miss you. I've been working real hard and training my horse and boy is he mama's boy, but maybe's its cause he's my only baby now. But he's really protective to, and comes anywhere I am on the island if I let out a whistle. He's gotten so big to, but he's fast and surefooted, reminds me a little of your horse Baron,_

_Because he's also headstrong. But I swear he knows exactly what I'm asking him to do every time. Things slowed down a little but one of the girls on the island needed my help with her wedding so there went my spare time. Boy will this be awkward being the only non-coupled girl left in this town._

_Wish you could be here, if not for the flower festival (yes it's another couple aimed festival) then at least the wedding. Oh well anyways, the bar I work at is always busy and hopping and once a month the owner does tattoo parties, there not huge but we get quite a few in that want tats but don't want to be sober getting them, cause they hurt. I swear it's a multi-shot deal. (and yes I do know by experience and I ain't telling where it is, but it may not be my last.) Anyways he's also doing a Karaoke night to, so that gets kind of silly. And then closer to the wedding the bar is hosting a shower, and then the bachelor/bachelorette party, before them wedding which is the day before the animal festival we have here. And then I'm gonna smoke everyone there. Well its late and I better try and get some rest, tomorrow's new years and even though I'm dateless it's still gonna be a busy season with four jobs and helping plan a wedding and multiple party's._

_Love,_

_Chelsea xoxoxox_

I sure missed that crazy farmer, and since when does she have a tattoo. It must be some of her friends that are bringing the crazy out of her. At least her spirits were still high, despite passing through all these festivals aimed at couples, while single. Me I avoided them. And I'd spent New years on my couch despite protests from my aunt and cousin. I didn't want to go to any of those festivals as it was, and not with someone else.

I set the letter on my chest as I laid back tilting my hat over my head to close my eyes.

As I rested them I began to dream about that crazy girl with the haunting blue eyes that made my heart skip beats. She was riding and smiling like when we were younger and we were on my horse Baron with me. She clung tight to my waist while we rode, but then the clouds got grey and it felt like she was yanked off the back. I turned around and she was being held around the waist by a man veiled in darkness struggling, mouthing my name but no words came out. I turned and rode towards them as he cackled plunging his knife into the struggling farmer up to the hilt.

And dropped her before vanishing, I jumped off my horse as her lips turned blue and her face grayed to pick her up and wipe the tears of pain away, then I kissed her and they were cold and dead, unmoving.

I awoke in a cold sweat. Thankful it was just a dream, but that was it for sleeping for tonight, so I stalked into the kitchen to make myself some hot milk. Thinking about the little farmer who took up every waking thought in my mind. And that smile that haunted my dreams. I wondered how her nightmares were doing and wished I could comfort her when she woke up from them, and who was going out after her now when she sleepwalked.

I went back to my room and I kneeled down and said a prayer to keep her safe.

And realized I hadn't made a New Years eve wish, oh well who knew if they came true or not. I hadn't made one since before Chelsea vanished when we were kids. But if I could wish for anything it would be with Chelsea for all these sappy couple holidays, or holding her at my cousin's wedding.


	17. Vaughn arrives on Castinet

**Authors note= i do not own harvest moon or any of its characters. welcome to 17 and thank you to all my viewers and reviewers. hope you enjoy as much as i enjoy writing it. next chapter should be the wedding of Renée and Toby.**

Chelsea's P.O.V.

Spring had sprung and boy was I busy, I used every hour of daylight I had. I would do my horse training on the ranches and then, meet up with Renée to help with the wedding plans, on days I did her ranch before going to my job at the bar. Then Angela's ranch days I'd do her ranch then go to party and shower planning first, and on some of those days dress fittings, and on Mondays I worked with Gill planning the festivals coming up and after I went to train my horse Flynn so he'd be ready to race at the animal festival.

After a really late night at the bar working I went into my room and collapsed onto my bed, I was so tired. The nightmares had improved since I'd been writing Vaughn, maybe all this busyness and thinking about happy things was helping improve my ptsd.

I'd only been caught sleepwalking a few times, so that was a plus. The wedding was in a week and according to Renée her cousin's and aunt were going to stay all week, and they'd arrive just before the shower and the pre bachelor/bachelorette party. It was gonna be murder having him so close and needing to stay away as Calvin put it.

Although if Vaughn found out he'd be the last one to tell anyone about me, and boy was it tempting. I went to sleep dreaming of my cowboy again, this time we were on a tropical beach, oh how I wished. We were running along the beach playing in the water, he'd catch me and grab my waist and spin me around, that smile lighting up his face, just before he'd pull me in for a deep kiss.

Before I knew it my alarm clock went off and music was blaring in my room so I got up and went to get dressed, then I was off to Horn Ranch to work, before getting off early so I could go to my final dress fitting with Kathy. I said hi to Cain upon arriving and went to check Flynn, as usual he was more than pleased to see me and wanted lots of attention.

When I was done checking on him I went to work on a really skittish colt. He needed a lot of coaxing to get him tacked up, before I took him out and took him around the ring aboard him.

Before long Renee had come running out. "So you ready Chels, I mean Mérida.", she asked. "Yeah let me put him in the pasture with the other horses and then I need to use your shower quick if that's ok.", I said as I lead. "Sure no probs", she said as she opened the gate for me while I led the horse through, then I followed her into the house and hopped in the bathroom taking a quick shower and switching to some cleaner clothes.

Before we knew it we were walking arm in arm back to town, Renée talking constantly about all the rsvp's coming in for the wedding, and about the animal festival.

As we came up to Sonata's Kathy was already waiting so we went in. Julius and Candace had come up with an amazing pair of elven dresses for me and Kathy, they were tan, and looked to be made of deer hide, the skirts came halfway to our knees hiding most of my Vaughn tattoo. The top was similar to a tank top and revealed my newest ink the barbed wire around my right bicep hiding an old box cutter scar. I had to admit it was a cute dress, and a pair of tan dress boots went with it. We chatted awhile and talked hair and makeup and Julius promised he'd be by to help with those things the morning of the wedding. While I waited for Renée and Kathy to finish I browsed and picked up my new riding clothes and a cute western hat I could use to help hide my face the way Vaughn uses his Stetson.

After awhile we went back to the Brass Bar to hang out since it wasn't open yet. I sat staring at my tea, thinking about Vaughn again, and I'd lost track of the conversation.

"Hey sugar what's bugging you.", asked Kathy as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Vaughn.", I said. "Don't worry there's no way after Julius is done with that mask of make up he'll know it's you and the rest of the time you just got to keep your talking limited and face hidden.", said Renée. "But I don't really want to hide from him, and I wish I didn't have to ." I said looking out the window. "I've missed him so much, and this is the first time I've seen him in over a year." my eyes felt a little watery.

"It'll be ok Sugar, you'll get through this, it'll be hard but you will." Kathy replied putting an arm around me. "And besides there's always a chance my cousin will figure it out in the week he's here anyway, between the party and the wedding and the festival, all he needs is a close look to realize your you, or to hear you talk a little while." said Renée

"Thanks girls, this would be a lot harder if I was on my own.", I said and they both went awe hugging me tight.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

It's been a busy week with needing to pick up people at the dock and escort them to a series of ferries to Castinet for my cousin Renee's wedding, and getting a card and getting packed. Chelsea was still writing, poor girl sounded like she was running herself thin getting ready for her friend's wedding, and working four jobs. Last time she wrote she told me about a flower festival, but she didn't stay long because it was full of couples so she went to the ranch and to her horse out on a ride.

I'd had a long day at work and had my bags ready before I went to the docks. I watched for a while and eventually spotted my Aunt followed by my cousin and her fiancé struggling to carry her bags as well as his own. When they came up I gave him a hand and received a thankful sign, boy were they heavy.

"Julia what do you have in these things, you're gonna kill Elliot with the weight before you reach the next boat let alone the alter.", I said while Elliot gave me a knowing look. My cousin merely giggled as we walked towards the boat to Castinet. "I'm just so excited and you never know what the weather's gonna be like," said my perky cousin as if explaining the weight.

n

When we got to the boat we were greeted by a guy named Pascal, he was an older sailor and chatted a bit much for my liking. "So what brings you to Castinet?", said the older man. "Oh were going because my niece Renée is getting married.", answered my aunt happily. "Oh so your related to our sweet Renée, awe seems just yesterday she was making dandelion wreaths.", he said with a smile. "Well we'll be staying the week, so we can visit with our aunt and uncle also.", said Julia.

The rest of the ride went like that as they chatted with the Boatman. When we arrived we were greeted at the dock my Uncle Cain, Aunt Hannah, and of course my perky cousin Renée. I noticed a pair of blonds playing in the waves on the beach and throwing a Frisbee. The giggled and laughed and the shorter ones laugh sounded almost angelic.

Wait I had no business thinking that. "Here load up, I bet your hungry Angela at Melody ranch has invited us for lunch since you guys have had such a long day.", said my uncle as he helped us load our stuff in a cart and we hopped in the wagon going out of and through town. When we arrived at Melody there was a petite woman with brown hair and eyes waving at us as we pulled in. She had a big smile that lit up her whole face a lot like Chelsea, when she was happy. She came running up and I realized she was about me and my cousins age range and she hugged my cousin Renée tight.

"Vaughn, Julia, Elliott, and Aunt Mirabella, this is my friend Angela, owner of Melody Ranch. The brunette let out a giggle as she shook our hands. "it's a pleasure to meet you ", she said studying each of us. I just grunted and I looked around there was quite a bit of happy livestock running around, and the three fields she had on the property and trees were full to the brim with produce.

Julia looked around at everything whistling. "Wow do you do this all yourself?", she asked in awe. Angela giggled, "Well I used to, but after I got married a few years ago, my husband started helping me with some the watering, and then I hired on a hand to help me with my horses.", she said glowing. "Well Angela shouldn't he be able to help with more than the watering.", asked my Aunt. "Well I married a blacksmith not a farmer, and if I need extra help from him I can get it but he love's his job.", she said with a twinkle in her eyes, as from the road to the left came a tall man with a heavily muscled build, smiling as he came our way charging over to the farmer scooping her up as she giggled while he spun her around. !

"Honey I'm home!", he then said with a twinkle in his eye while holding her up bridal style. "Well guys in case you hadn't realized it this is my husband Owen,", she said with a sparkle in her eye as she introduced him, and then I realized that it was for her husband.

"He's huge!", stammered my cousin, as the large man set the farmer down. "It takes a big man to keep Angela out of trouble.", he said teasingly his arms still around Angela.

"So hunny, what's for lunch?", as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I made a big pot of mushroom soup, and some sandwiches to go with it." she said blushing for all the attention.

Eventually she led us into there and the ladies went into the kitchen to help Angela, while I sat with my uncle, Elliot and Owen. "So Vaughn, what do you do for a living?", the big man asked looking intently at me and only veering his eyes to watch his wife here and there.

I felt a little jealous of his happiness. "I'm an animal trader.", I answered shortly. I looked out the window and noticed a blond coming up to the house in a western hat. There was a tap on the door, and Angela ran to it. "Oh um Mérida, what brings you here?", she asked.

"Oh its no biggie, I told you I'm not worried if your late, oh cool thanks, oh and you've done wonders with Jenny, she 's gonna be a great horse someday." she said to the blond, who was talking quieter. "Hey I have Renée and her out of town family here for lunch and I made plenty would you like to join us?", she said.

"Uh oh my wife the matchmaker strikes again.", says the big man looking at me with a chuckle. Eventually Angela drags the blond in, she's wearing jeans and a black tank top with a brown vest, with a western hat pulled over her face so I can't see her eyes, and a barbed wire tattoo on her right arm. "come on and eat or I'll tell the doctor on you." said the brunette with a giggle as Owen got up and brought another chair to the table.

The blonde let out a sigh and took a seat giving the farmer a glare." Everyone this is Mérida, she's been helping by training my horses on the days she's not at Horn ranch training theirs or working at town hall on Monday. ", said the chipper farmer hugging the blond.

"And this is Vaughn, Julia, her fiancé Elliot and Mirabella." My aunt Mirabella sat down and looked at me. "Hey Vaughn, no hats at the table," she said as Julia pulled my hat off as the blond kept her head down. Julia was about to go for the blonde's but the blonde got up and stepped back glaring. "Um look at the time I've got to get the horses done so I can finish the errands for the wedding and tonight's party." she said heading for the door.

"Merida, don't forget to eat later ok?", said my aunt Hannah. "You know dear she's a lot like you.", said Owen grinning at his wife. And the rest of lunch passed like this with light conversation among those that like to talk, and I have to say Owen's an ok guy, and even though she's irritating his wife's ok too, after all her animals are happy, and she's apparently taken the livestock contest multiple times so she's good at her job.

Afterwards we left for Horn ranch which had more animals but no crops growing. My uncle took us into the house and showed us each to our rooms, I was going to be sharing with Elliot since he and Julia weren't married yet. Today was going to be the bachelor/bachelorette party later but for now I decided to walk around the ranch and check it out. I walked around and learned that some of the villagers who ride board their horses here as well. I looked down the road as Mérida and another blonde came riding back from the trail Mérida in the lead.

"Awe sis you beat me again.", said the first blond, she was riding an all black mare. "Told ya, my Flynn's gonna be the fastest horse at the animal races aren't you boy.", Mérida said and I could here a pride in her voice, that sounded so familiar, as she giggled leaning forward hugging the painted stallion as he shook his head and stomped in agreement. Then Mérida looked up and spotted me and pulled her hat down but her cheeks looked a little pink.

"Oh Mérida, you didn't mention he was cute.", giggled the second blond as Mérida said something to her then rode up to me. "Hi I'm Kathy, Mérida's sister this is my horse Sophie, and that horse Mérida is on is Flynn Rider." she said perkily. "Vaughn.", I said with a glare. "Come on sis lets put the horses up we have to go set up for the party.", said Merida to Kathy, "Nice seeing you again Vaughn." she says as she climbs off her horse.

The stallion eyes me in a jealous way like he sees me as a threat. And as the girls pass me leading their horses in he leans at me and steals my hat. "Flynn give mommy the hat right now.", says Mérida firmly as her cheeks redden, and she retrieves my hat. "Sorry, Flynn gets a little jealous of other guys.", she says handing it back, and I grunt as the take the horses in. I go back inside and watch the two blonds as they leave the taller one with her arm around the shorter ones neck.

I sit in the living room were Renée and Julia are discussing the wedding. "Well Toby has Owen and Luke standing up for him, and I have Kathy and Mérida standing up for me.", she said chipperly. Great those two blonds were gonna be at the wedding to.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

We were all set up for the party, I had on my denim skirt and a cute dark blue frilly tank blouse and western boots. Luna had helped us decorate and we were finishing up the trashcan punch for the party and had the cooler up on the table by the goodies. Then me and Kathy did each other's make up, just cause he couldn't know I was me didn't mean I couldn't look good for him. Then we turned on the music and lights as the guests of honor arrived, me and Kathy waited by the door greeting the guests as they came in, Toby and the boys were first and then Renée came with Vaughn, Julia, and Elliot. Julia and Elliot went off to dance and Vaughn went and sat at a table alone after grabbing a beer.

Haden came up and gave us both a hug and our drinks, I was having a coconut cocktail and Kathy was having wheat. I noticed Calvin and Jin had shown with their wives and they were eyeing Vaughn and Vaughn had spotted them also. Owen had gone to sit by Vaughn for a few before returning to Angela's side on the dance floor. I danced to but every so often my gaze went to Vaughn. Calvin came up and pulled me aside.

"Does he know and why's he here?", he asked. "No, and Renee's his cousin you figure it out.", I said irritated. "Listen, if Laval finds you here all that's left is safe houses.", said the blond. "I know that, and I'm doing my best.", I said. The door opened and I looked thinking everyone was her and in came a guy in a hoodie, I walk up to him.

"Sorry but the bar is closed for a private party.", I say as the man pulls the hoodie over his face some more. "Then I'll be back tomorrow.", says a familiar voice that sends a shiver up my spine before it leaves the bar. I return to the bar and order a harder drink trying to shake the feeling as I sit down, unfortunately one of the few tables is by Vaughn. I sip my drink as my hats pulled low and we take turns peeking at each other when we think the others not looking.

"You look tired.", he said to me for a moment. "A little, I've had a busy season.", I say forcing myself to not look at him, when all I want is to be near him. I watch as all the happy couples dance together when the slow song starts. And I think about the cowboy next to me and how great it would be to be in his arms again like on that Starry Night so long ago.

"I'll be back I just need to get some air.", I say setting my drink down as I get up. "Wait it's not safe for a woman to be alone at night. I'll walk with you.", he says and there's no polite way to turn him down that I can think of so he sets his beer down and follows me out. It's so quiet between us, like that first date at the fireworks, I wanna say something but I don't wanna give myself away. We walk down to the beach and then back into the bar, "Thanks for the walk Cowboy.", I say before returning to the dance floor. By the end of the night Owen followed by Angela is carrying Toby home, and Renée, Julia and Elliot are pretty drunk and Vaughn seems out of it himself. They're in no shape to walk back to Horn Ranch so I talk to Maya, whose sober and we get an ok for a room at the inn for the boys. Haden helps me tow the boys to the inn, as Kathy takes the girls to her room for a sleepover.

Haden carts Elliot to the first room, while I help a drunk Vaughn to his. He eyes me and there's a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as I stumble under Vaughn's weight till I get him onto the bed. I hadn't realized I'd lost my hat until our eyes met. "Um goodnight Vaughn," I say as he grabs my wrist with one hand and cups my face with the other.

He smells heavily of Jack, when he kisses me, and I'm frozen there, in a trance as our lips touch.

The scent of Jack, hay and Irish spring is intoxicating as he hungrily kisses me, while he runs a hand through my hair, and his hand that held my wrist sits on my thigh. I hear a knock on the door bringing me back to my senses as he breaks the kiss.

"Merida, you coming?", came Haden's voice. "Um ya pops I'll be down in a few.", I say as I stare at my cowboy with a pleased grin on his face. "I know who you are now, you smell and taste the same.", he said slurring before passing out.

I walk down to Haden hoping I'm less red, and he walks me back to the bar.

"Haden do you think Vaughn was sober enough to remember anything before he passed out.", I asked. "Nope hunny, I've seen em that drunk before." he said ", why?".

"Well Vaughn kissed me, and said he knew who I was.", I say. "Aye maybe subconsciously he knows its you, but not when he's sober he won't ."he says as we reënter the bar. The day after tomorrow's the wedding and then the animal fest and then Vaughn will only be here a few more days, ya I can make that, as long as he doesn't kiss me like that again.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I wake up with a nasty headache and on the table is two Tylenol and a glass of water, and a note from Mérida.

_Hey sleepy head,_

_You had a little too much last night so me and pops walked you and Elliot to the Inn._

_D on't worry there not charging, I paid it for ya guys since your wedding guests._

_Mérida_

_Ps your heavy_

I popped the Tylenol and tried to remember what happened. I remember dreaming at some point I was kissing Chelsea in this room, but her hair looked different. I remembered seeing Calvin and Jin at the party, maybe at the wedding I could ask them about Chelsea and find out how she's doing.

I get up and go downstairs and head out so I can eat at the Horn ranch. As I'm walking down, I walk right into Mérida, " Uh excuse me." she says running off towards flute fields in a hurry waving and yelling "See ya later." "Awe Vaughnie I think my sister likes you.", giggles Kathy as she and my cousins accompanied by Elliot come up to me I also giggling.

"She seems so familiar like I've met her somewhere before,", said Elliot. "Yah I know what you mean sweety.", said my cousin Julia. We left Kathy and walked with Renée to the ranch, to be greeted by Cain. "Hey Uncle Cain, I said wincing due to my headache, need any help with the animals?", I ask. "Sure you can help me and Mérida muck out a few stalls." he said as I saw Merida already leading animals outside, hat on her head.

She looked focused on her work, I watched my cousin Renée run in and grab some brushes as her fiancé showed up and they went to were the animals were led to begin,

Brushing the animals that came out. I followed my uncle into the barn where the blond was already mucking out her first stall, as she hummed.

I started a stall as my uncle went up to her. "Hey Mérida, since Vaughn's helping we should be done with the cleaning early, so afterwards I want you to work with Peppy, he's improved, but he's still skittish of me.", he said. I heard her walk over towards my uncle. "After the animal festival's over then I need to get him accustomed to men, slowly then. I'll start today since you're here." she said to my uncle.

I closed my eyes a moment and listened to her talk, I wished I could get a closer look, but she sounds so familiar. My uncle went off and I looked up, as Elliott came in.

"Hey Mérida, thanks for paying the hotel bill last night.", he said with a grin. "It was no biggie, but you're welcome.", she said as she continued to work. "Yes it was that couldn't of been cheap." he said.

"Look Elliott, is it?", she said "I work four jobs, and my expenses are a cell phone bill, internet bill, a horse and a food bill. So I don't have very many worries bill wise so what am I really gonna spend the money on besides bills, clothes, food, partying or tats." she said. As she continued. "Besides cowboy over here its too heavy to carry all the way back to the ranch and there wasn't an extra room at the bar to put the two of you in." "At least let us pay you back.", I said finally coming towards the stall as she pulled her hat down to cover the blush. "That's ok cowboy, your good.", she says before leaving us to go to another area.

Elliott picked up a tool and began throwing a hand in, and before we knew it the stalls were done. When we went out I watched as the blond worked with a colt. It was obvious the colt would follow her anywhere, and he was doing whatever she asked. Eventually she put him back and got out the stallion she'd been riding yesterday.

She took him to the racing track, with a stop watch, before mounting. She didn't even need to hold the reins that horse would follow her anywhere. She hopped aboard and put the watch around her neck. He was a beautiful horse, and he only had eyes for his rider.

I watched as she went around the track as my cousin Julia and Elliott and Renée and Toby came to join me. I watched as woman and beast became one on the track, when a jump came they cleared it flawlessly, she controlled her horse really well, and you could see they totally trusted each other as they rode.

If I wasn't pinning for Chelsea, then this woman would definitely get my attention, well if she wasn't avoiding me. But I did catch her peeking at me last night before I blacked out.

When she completed her last lap she checked her timer and hugged the horse who basked in his rider's praise.

"Wow, Merida, I think you beat your last time.", my cousin Renée shouted as her and Toby went to me the rider. "Yup a whole fifteen minutes.", she said stroking her horse proudly. Again I'd swear the horse was giving me the evil eye. "Well I got to put him away, and then I have to get ready for my other job.", she said dismounting as she took her animal in the barn.

I found a tree to laze under and after a while I saw her heading back towards town, it looked a little late for a woman to be walking alone, so I reluctantly ran after her. "Hey wait up.", I shout as she looks in my direction startled. "Let me walk you home, or to work its to late for a woman to be walking somewhere alone."," well that shouldn't be hard cowboy, " she said "I work at the bar, and I live at the bar.", she said as I walked with her into town. I looked up and noticed Calvin and Jin talking as they watched me.

I was gonna have to track them down after I dropped the animal trainer off, and ask about Chelsea. We arrived at the barn. "Thanks cowboy, if you stop by later I'll buy you a shot.", she said as she went in. I ran back up to were Jin and Calvin were, to see them go into the Inn. I saw a girl in pigtails arguing with some wimpy looking guy in barrettes.

Then I spotted who I was looking for. I pulled up a chair as the pair eyed me warily. "So what brings you here Mr. Vaults?" says the doctor. "I'm in town for my cousin's wedding, but I noticed you guys and figured I'd find out how Chelsea's doing." I said sitting down.

"Chase are you cheating on me with that other waitress, tell the truth!?" shouted the younger girl.", putting her hands on her waist. "I'm not a cheater, when are you gonna learn to trust me Maya?", he shouted back.

"She's getting by.", said Calvin. "She misses you though.", added the doctor, as the inn door opened and there was Mérida again. "Hey Chase, pop's says to get yer but over to the bar, were expecting to be busy." she says leaning on the door. She was now cleaned up and in a short denim skirt and a red tank top. And she was toned everywhere. "Hey Maya Pops wants to know if your available after your shift here to help out since people are already pouring in." she said.

"Sure thing.", said the arguing couple as she looked our way tipping her hat and I tipped mine in return. I looked back at the men at my table as they shared a look.

My cell phone rang and it was Julia so I picked up. "Hey Vaughn, meet us at the bar, bye.", said my cousin so I bid these gentlemen goodbye and went to wait at the bar until my cousin got here.

I watched the waitresses scurry around, waiting tables. "Hey cowboy, get ya anything.", came Mérida. "Uh just some milk for now and some rice.", I say. "Coming up cowboy." she says heading off in the kitchen and as she walks away I see part of a heart peeking out from under her skirt on her thigh. What was I doing I shouldn't be checking her out so much. Eventually my cousins and there dates showed up and joined me.

I noticed a familiar looking black hoodie as the head seemed to follow Mérida. "What'll it be." she asks the hooded man coming to his table. "How much for a night, whore?", he asked. "I couldn't see her eyes. "Sir if you can't be respectful I'll have your but thrown out." she spat out. "But that's what I want.", he says

I got up and walked over to the table, I couldn't stand how disrespectful he was being. "Merida, is this creep bothering you?", I say with a growl coming up behind her. "Its ok Vaughn he's leaving.", she says in a shaky voice, "and if not its gonna hurt extremely bad.", came a voice from a guy with blue hair, "because no one talks to my friends like that" he says with a hint of irritation in his yellow eyes, as Owen also turns around and crosses his arms giving the man a glare.

"Fine I'll leave, but this isn't over slut.", he says before leaving. "Thanks guys.", she says in a tired voice. "Hey Kathy I'm taking five in the back!", she shouts to the other blond who thumbs up before Mérida goes to the back room. And the dancer goes over to the blue haired guy giving him a hug.

"Thanks dude for the back up, she's like the extreme sister I never had.", he says looking at me. "I'm Luke." he says with a cheerful smile. Boy was he cheerfully annoying. "Vaughn.", I said with a grunt before returning to my table were Luke and Owen joined me. "He a local.", I said referring to the creep from earlier.

"Nope, never seen him before.", says Owen taking another sip of his cocktail. "Where's her boyfriend, shouldn't he be here if she's working to ward off these creeps.", I ask.

The blue haired one nervously scratches his head. "Well she isn't dating anyone now, and she's a little hung up on someone who doesn't live on the island.", he says.

Eventually the bar started to clear out so I went to the beach and watched the waves for a little while processing everything, thinking about Chelsea wondering where she is. Being on Castinet I wouldn't receive any of her letters this week.

I looked down the alley and there was Mérida placing trash bags in the dumpster, I watched her for a few. She was obviously tired and stressed. Her sister followed out after her. "Hey sugar how you hanging?", Kathy says. "I'll be ok, weddings tomorrow and after the animal festival there'll be a few less tourists.", replies the shorter blond in a tired voice.

I stay in the shadows. "Why does this have to be so hard?", she replies banging her head on the wall.

"You'll get through it sugar.", said the taller girl. "But you don't understand, now that you have Bo and Luke's dating Serena, I'm the last single girl on the island and…", replies Mérida. I close my eyes a moment listening to her talk and open them as Kathy goes in first, leaving Mérida kicking rocks.

"Why God, what did I do wrong? He's here and I can't be with him.", she prayed looking up a moment before going back into the bar. I slowly walked back to the Horn, in flute fields thinking on the week some more. When I returned to the ranch and went in Julia and Renée were asleep on the couch, with a blanket across both of them.

I went into my room and got ready for bed, replaying in my head the sound of Merida's voice, I thought long and hard as I looked at that old picture of me and Chelsea, before falling asleep in to a deep dream. There was Chelsea again we were on The Island of Happiness at her old Ranch, she was giggling as she threw snowballs at me.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, when she got me I ran after her and she let out a giggle as I chased after her. She tripped as I was about to grab her and I fell on top of let out another giggle as she wrapped her arms around my neck touching her lips to mine. And I could feel her smirk. "Chelsea I missed you so much.", I say as she grins.

As I wrap my arms around her stroking you hair inhaling her scent. But then the sky turns grey and a storm starts, I help her up keeping her close as I lead her toward the house.

I can see a fear in her eyes, as the wind pulls her away from me. I run for her but the darkness consumes her and then she's gone again.


	18. A wedding realization

**authors note: i do not own harvest moon or the characters. thankyou to my lovely reviewers and viewers welcome to 18 the wedding. fun fact about the writer my first name is actually Angela, he he. well i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it.**

Chelsea's P.O.V.

It was a busy morning doing all the last-minute errands for Renee's wedding. I had so much on my mind after last night. The voice of the man at the bar who acted like I was a prostitutes face was covered but that voice was one that haunted my nightmares. Maybe if I could fool him he'd just leave. But for right now I was focused on the wedding. The reception was to be at the Brass bar after the wedding at the church, so It was going to be a busy day luckily Maya was gonna do the witnessing since me and Kathy were in the wedding party.

I hadn't run into Vaughn all day, which made today a little easier because I didn't have to think before I said everything. But he'd still be on the island a few more days, so there's plenty of time for me to mess up. I was staring in the mirror in my elven dress, as Julius did my hair and he chose make up to do the mask on me and Kathy.

I'd grown my hair a lot longer since coming here when I dyed it so it would be more believed that me and Kathy were related, and Julius had done it in these cute spirally curls that face and had put a lot of glitter in it. The mask was painted on in greens and pinks and of course more glitter. I had on the soft deerskin boots, and there were flowers in my hair.

Renée had elected to have me and Kathy's bouquets made of pink tulips and blue mist flowers. Renée had on a wedding gown similar to the one Giselle wore in the beginning of the movie enchanted with sparkling butterflies on it and a sparkly tiara.

Before I knew it the music started and it was time to head up front. First Chloë and Paolo, went up as flower girl and ring bearer, then it was my turn and I was escorted to the front my friend Luke. I could feel Vaughn watching me as we went to the front and parted to go to our respective sides, before it was Kathy's turn. I looked out and found Vaughn, and when our eyes met for a moment I recognized the confusion in his gaze, followed by what looked like a hint of recognition. Kathy and Owen came up the aisle next as Owen looked to his wife Angela and gave her a knowing wink, which brought a pink blush to her face.

Ever since I've known Angela she's been with Owen, and you can tell they're still madly in love. I hoped I'd be that way some day with someone and my eyes went back to Vaughn. The cowboy that occupied all my thoughts, and every single good dream I have.

I wondered what it would be like to be able to settle down and plant roots, to be happily married and wake up to that one person meant for you.

The wedding march music broke me from my thoughts as visions of mini-Vaughn's had begun to dance in my head and I watched my friend Renée be led down the aisle by her father Cain. I then had to work to focus on the words while my mind kept drifting, to the cowboy. He used to tell me I was distracting him, but I wasn't half as distracting as he was at this moment.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I sat in the pues between my aunt and my cousin as the music began to play and the groomsmen began to escort the blonds down the aisle. I watched as the blue haired guy Luke winked as he lead Mérida down the aisle. She looked amazing dressed up as and elf.

She had on this top and skirt that looked like they could be made of buck skin and her skirt stopped just at the bottom of what looked like a heart tattoo. She had her makeup done as a mask and this was the first time I saw her eyes. They were just like Chelsea's.

Blue like the sea, I studied her a few minutes longer and when her eyes met mine they took my breath away, there was a look of longing there, and a hint of sadness.

I tried to pay attention to the wedding as I watched her when I reached into my pocket and pulled out a photo and looked at it and her I realized meeting her gaze that Mérida

Is my Chelsea. I hoped the wedding would end soon, because I had a sudden need to talk to her. I watched as my cousin took her vows, and before I knew it we were outside for the beginning of photos as her escort held her arm.

I watched as she smiled for the photos and felt a tug. "Come on cuz, they'll be here awhile we should head to the Bar.", said my cousin Julia. As I followed as other wedding guests made there way to the Brass Bar. When we went in we found our table, got our drinks and sat down. I looked around studying the place in a new light realizing that this is where Chelsea's been all this time.

I should have realized it after reading her letters, her friends names and people I'd met since I've been here all matched up. And I have to admit she does look good as a blond. After a few moments I hear the Carrie Underwood song, Ever After play as the wedding party comes in.

A guy with platinum blonde hair began to announce them as they came in.

"I give you the groomsman awesome Luke with bridesmaid Mérida." he announced as the first couple came in and Luke and Chelsea entered and went to their seats at the head table. "I give you the best man Owen, escorting the made of honor Kathy." he said as they entered. "And now I give you your bride and groom for this evening Renée and Toby.", he announced to cheering and applause as Luke and Chelsea moved there hands signaling for everyone to get more excited.

Eventually my cousin and new cousin-in-law finally sat down at the head table, and dinner began to be served. I watched as Luke gave Chelsea a wink, which inwardly made me feel jealous, before they began tapping on the glass at the same time making Renée and Toby blush as they had to lock lips again. The members of the wedding party did this a bit and every time Renée and Toby would blush before they kissed.

Eventually the blond called for all the single women to come catch the bouquet. I watched as my cousin threw it behind her as many single girls grabbed for it. When the dust settled it was Chelsea that had it and I could feel the blush creep up. Then it was time for the garter. Elliott ran to the front as my cousin Julia returned and began to encourage her future husband.

"Hey wait the cowboy's not up there yet.", I heard a yell and looked to Angela as she had an amused giggle on her face. I gave her a glare buy she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front . I wished I had my hat but Julia stole it. I stood there and before I knew it the piece of stretchy lace landed in my hand.

"Wow, good luck man.", said Luke with a grin. I was about to head back when Luke and Owen grabbed me. "No man you forgot something.", they said as they brought me to a seated blushing Chelsea. "You got to put it on her and pull it back off." said Luke. "And then she gets to do it to you." followed the miner. I could feel my self blushing furiously as I slid the garter up Chelsea's thigh, and it got hotter when I got a better look at that tattoo when I got the garter halfway up her thigh where it goes. It was then time to remove it and I moved it slowly as I could feel the heat in the room.

After a few moments Chelsea took the garter still a little red as the two gentlemen sat me down. I was frozen as I looked at my Chelsea with a bit of mischief in her eyes as she slid the garter up my leg, and then I blushed worse when she removed it, because she pulled it off with her teeth. When done she handed it too me before she was grabbed by Kathy and led off for the obligatory dances. I went back to the table blushing furiously.

"Wow she's forward.", said Elliott, "I'm glad I didn't ca-ca-ca-atch it now.", my cousin just giggled at the idea. "I haven't seen you this red since you woke up and found out you'd slept on a couch with Chelsea. ", she said with a giggle.

I watched and felt a little jealous as Chelsea danced with the blue haired carpenter. Eventually the fast music started and Chelsea was off dancing with a group. "Finally", I hear as the brunette farmer gets up. "I've been waiting to get my hands on a certain miner all day.", she says with a wink and Angela heads off to the dance floor, where her husband happily joins her as another slow song starts.

I look around and notice Chelsea's at the bar chatting with Haden and the cook behind the counter. I get up and walk up to her and tap her back as Haden hands her a shot glass. "Hey cowboy, what's up?", she says downing the liquid. "Why aren't you dancing too.", I ask her. "Couples dance.", she says as Haden hands her another shot. "I'm the last single chick on this island." as she also shoots this one.

As the blue hair and the belly dancer come up to the bar. "Hey girl when's the next tat party?", he says. "Don't know Luke, but what you gonna ink.", she says as he orders a drink for him and his date. "Well I got a dragon, and Selena's name so I'm thinking maybe a banana.", I watch as an amused look enters Chelsea's eyes. "You better think a little harder Luke and then you'd better catch your date.", she says pointing to where blue hairs date has returned to the dance floor.

He runs after her. "So were you gonna ask me?", she asks looking at me again. "Ask what? You mean if you wanna dance?", I ask as that twinkle enters her eyes. "Well since you asked so nice I accept.", she says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor. We begin to slow dance and I look into Chelsea's blue eyes. "I need to talk to you privately, can you spare a moment?", I ask as I see a flash in her eyes. "Ya we can talk, but can it wait until after the animal festival tomorrow?", she asks. "Tonight really isn't a good time to discuss the topic I think you wanna speak about." as her eyes turn and I follow them to where Calvin and Jin are seated.

I nod in understanding, "alright I'll wait until then." I agree and I can see a smile come to her face. "Good then you can see me and Flynn win.", she smiles. I can't help noticing how right she feels back here in my arms. After the slow dance there are a bunch of fast ones and I return to my table where Owen is now seated with Angela's small feet on his lap.

I watch as my cousin continues to dance with her new husband and I'm slightly jealous of the newly weds. Chelsea comes over to us. "Hey Owen, your needed at the bar, something about you, Toby and Luke needing to do a line of shooters.", she said with a smile. "Ok, I'll be right back Angel.", he says as his wife removes her legs from his lap as he runs off.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"So Angela have you told Owen.", I ask as she blushes. "Well I figure after I win the race and Owen's nursing his ego that his widdle wifey beat him again I'd tell him", Angela says with a twinkle in her eye as I hand her a coke and we both giggle. "Are you ok to race tomorrow in your condition.", I ask curious. "I already talked to Jin, its to early on to hurt the baby, so I'll be fine to beat your but too.", she says with a grin. "You know I wish this thing had a little Captain's in it."she says. "Well its not my fault you went and got yourself knocked up by your hubby.", I say as we both giggle. "I know but he'll be thrilled we've been ready for a while.", she says as her husband returns grabbing her hand an dragging her to the dance floor.

I look over at Vaughn, my handsome cowboy, and my heart skips a beat. I love him so much, it hurts. I look back at the dance floor at Angela and Owen and wonder what it would be like to carry my own child, what it would look like. But with Laval, the chances for me to have my own happily ever after were about as likely as me getting my own fairy godmother and being whisked off.

Eventually I was startled from my reverie by another tap on the shoulder. And looked up to a cowboy offering me his hand. I gave it to him as he led me out to dance again. And I stared into his eyes, wondering what I was doing, I think a man out to harm me may be on the island and instead I'm daydreaming at my friend's wedding about marrying her cousin.

I could feel a little blush creep up. Renée and Toby were spending tonight in the in so they could be alone, then after the animal festival would be the honeymoon on toucan island.

Then my mind thought about a honeymoon or wedding night with Vaughn and my face felt really red. Thankfully Vaughn didn't say anything.

I looked up at him as he took a hand and pulled a stray hair out of my face and pushed it behind my ear. "Um your hair is really pretty tonight.", he said as he looked in my eyes while running his fingers through my hair. It almost seemed like a dream being here with my Vaughn, when our eyes met my heart skipped beats as the smoldering passion in them would make anyone blush.

I just knew as long as I was here with Vaughn I didn't want this night to end. "I wish this

Didn't have to end.", I said looking into his eyes wanting to feel those lips brush mine again. It had been over a year since I'd been with him like this. He pulled me into his arms farther wordlessly as we swayed to the music together. He touched his forehead to mine a moment before taking my hand and leading me outside and then towards the beach.

"I don't know how blind these guys are in this town to leave you single.", he finally said when we were in front of the water as he cupped my face in hand as he leaned in while he kept another arm secured around my waist keeping me close as his lips touched mine with a passion that made me forget all my other thoughts and fears because in this moment, all that mattered was this. We kissed a few more times as we walked along the beach the warm water splashing my now bare feet having left my boots in the bar, when the dancing began.

We eventually went back in, me leading Vaughn in through a side door, near the bathrooms so no one noticed us come back in before returning to the dance floor.

He stayed nearby the rest of the night until it was time for guests to leave. And I waited by the exit seeing everyone out. "See you at the festival Vaughn.", I say winking as he's the last to leave before heading to my room. I fall onto my bed and doze off. "At first I'm running for my life from Laval, I can see his yellow eyes as he grabs me and slams me against a brick wall with one hand around my neck. "This is it for you whore!", he says with that look he always gave before he would torture me for resisting.

When he raises his free hand and I expect the fist to connect with my face it stops and a hand is holding it. While a second fist comes across and connects with Laval's face forcing him to drop me, as he struggles with my rescuer, who is shrouded in all fight for awhile, my rescuer only letting out a grunt or growl. Eventually Laval falls and doesn't get up. And my rescuer comes to me.

"It's ok baby. I'm here, he can't hurt you anymore.", he says stroking my hair and I look up, and meet a pair of beautiful violet eyes. He picks me up bridal style to kiss me, and carries me off


	19. The chase

**authors note= welcome to 19 and thankyou to my lovely viewers and reviewers. i do not own harvest moon or its characters. i hope you enjoy, this chapter was pretty fun to write for me. **

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I awoke this morning with a strange feeling of foreboding, yes I was elated to know where Chelsea was now, but I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was gonna happen.

Today was the animal festival and there was gonna be a race today on my Uncle Cain's property. Chelsea was gonna be among the riders, and from what I could tell from watching her ride her odds for winning were looking good.

I was helping my uncle and others with set up getting pens ready for incoming animals for the race, pet contest, and livestock contest. I was actually looking forward to cheering her on, knowing from her letters that she'd been getting ready for this race for quite a while so I knew she was looking forward to it.

I was eating a bowl of porridge at the table in my uncle's house taking a break as my cousin sat at the table. "You know you and Mérida were cute together at the reception yesterday.", said my cousin. I grunted. "Hey Hanna, speaking of Mérida, is she working today.", says my cousin's fiancé, Elliott. As he takes another bite of his food.

"Um not today, this would be her day to work Melody ranch, but she took the day off so she could rest after the wedding work was done and be ready for the festival.", said my aunt Hanna, as she stirred some food. "You do look cute with her Vaughn, but what about Chelsea?", said my blond cousin returning to the subject.

As my aunt began coughing. "Not right now Julia.", I growled glaring at her while I got up and washed out my now empty bowl, and putting it on the drying rack before going outside, and go to the barns and get to work brushing animals.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I was so excited about the animal festival, I got up bright and early and started my morning with a run, to stretch my legs. Knowing my ruse was discovered by Vaughn in a way took a little weight off my shoulders. I wasn't sure what he wanted to discuss after the animal festival but I wasn't concerned.

I decided to run the trail that runs to Melody ranch and back because it was such a sunny day, as I ran by a stumbled on Chloë, she was hiding behind one of Angela's trees crying.

I stopped and knelt beside the crying red-head putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Chloe what's with the waterworks.", I said. As she looked up at me tears running down her face.

"It's my fault.", she sniffled "Angela's hurt and it's my fault.", she sniffled again. "It's Ok Chloë just tell me what happened.", I say hugging the little girl. "A man came over to the ranch while I was helping Angela with the garden. He said he was gonna take me away, and I screamed, and ran to Angela.", she said sniffling ready to sob, " He attacked and Angela fought him telling me to run. He forgot about me and I hid but I saw him knock Angela out and drag her into the barn." she said more upset.

"Ok Chloë can you tell me anything about the man.", I ask. "Yah he had red spiky hair and yellow eyes and he was tall.", she said. And it struck me, Angela was alone with Laval in that barn. I put my hands on Chloe's shoulder's and looked into her eyes. "I'm gonna try to get Angela out of there but I need you to be a brave girl and run to the festival where everyone is and get help.", I say looking in her eye. "None of this is your fault Chloe, but I need you to run now as fast as your legs can carry you.", I say turning my cell phone and turning it to vibrate so it doesn't give me up.

I watch as Chloë nods in understanding, before she runs towards Flute Fields. I look to make sure I have my knives and my pistol ready. I watch the barn and look for away I can sneak around and into it and I realize its gonna take a lot of luck. I manage to get to the little space between Angela's barn and coup and I can hear the distressed noises of Angela's livestock. I peek in through the window as I see the man who occupies most of my nightmares as he hangs Angela by her wrists from the ceiling rafters. She looked battered from her fight with Laval and there was blood dripping down her face.

I hoped Chloë was fast. Well for now the direct route was the only way in, and I can't leave Angela here with him who knows what that monster would do to her. I take a deep breath and pull out my pistol cocking it as I creep up behind my former abuser and place the barrel of my pistol to his head.

"Hands behind you head creep!", I say in a firm voice as he turns to face me. "I remember you.", he says looking at me with his eyes full of lust. "Untie my friend!", I say not taking my eyes off of him. I give him a hard glare like what I'd seen Vaughn use on several occasions. "Come on baby, you know you don't have that killer instinct.", he says with a grin. "You wanna find out the hard way, I'll unload this thing into you if it'll keep your grubby mitts off of my friend.", I say. "Awe you know you don't belong here, your nothing but street trash like your parents, meant to die on the streets anyway.", he says eyeing me. "Those are lies, it doesn't matter what they are or where, in the end its my choice how I turn out.", I say as he continues to stand there. "Now untie my friend and get down!", I say as he drops something I don't see onto the ground making a loud noise spooking the Cattle in the barn so they race out of the barn and I'm knocked down against the wall while he grabs my friend down and carries her outside. As the animals clear out I scramble and grab my fallen 9 mil, and run out.

He tosses my unconscious friend like a sack of potatoes over one of the horses, and jumps on behind her smacking it hard as he takes of on the poor scared horse. I hop onto the first horse I find and take off after him, I'm not letting him alone with her for a second.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

We were done setting up quickly thanks to many of the locals that came to help. The blue haired guy, Luke walked up to me where I was helping Owen move a last table. Every so often I saw Owen look toward the road like he was looking for something. "Hey dude where's your wife, the race starts soon?", asks the carpenter. "I don't know she should be here by now, she kept teasing me last night how she was gonna beat me at the race, and now she's late.", says the red-headed miner scratching his head. "Angela never misses a festival.", "Hey come to thing of it Mérida is missing too.", replied the carpenter.

We looked down the road as the little red-haired girl from the wedding comes running down it with tears in her eyes yelling "Owen! Owen!", as she came running up and ran right into the miner's arms. "Hey Chloe it's ok I'm here what's wrong?", he said soothingly stroking the little girls head as she leans down.

"A mean man tried to take me and Angela stopped him and told me to run, so I ran and hid, and then he knocked her out and dragged her in the barn.", she says sobbing. "Then I ran into Chels, I mean Mérida and she told me to run here for help and that she was gonna try and get Angela out of there." as the miner's face went ghostly pale, while the blue-hair ran and began grabbing guys. I checked my pistol as I went into the barn to grab a horse, I wasn't wasting any time getting to Chelsea. As I exited with the horse I heard heavy horse steps heading our way, and riding past us was a man with red hair with and unconscious farmer on his horse, followed by another horse with the very woman, I was about to go look for.

I looked next to me as the miner grabbed his horse he'd brought and hopped on ridding after the pair and I followed suit, as well as a few other guys that were there. I heard what sounded like gun fire farther up where Chelsea was directly behind the guy and saw her grab her arm a moment, but that was it. Unfortunately it spooked the horse who reared up as Chelsea tried to calm it but lost her grip being thrown off due to no saddle. I came up and reached down to her as she excepted my hand coming onboard behind me. "We can't let him get away Vaughn.", I hear her say breathlessly as I nod in understanding and ride after them. "Get the horse as close as you safely can I have an idea.", she said as I began to catch up to the man who was having trouble with his horse and the farmer who was now stirring.

I could feel Chelsea move her hands from her waist to my shoulders as she began to stand up on the horse, "Keep her steady Vaughn, I've only got one shot at this.", she says firmly

And I can't help but wonder what she's got in mind. I'm startled and so it the man on the other horse as Chelsea lands behind him wrapping her arm around the mans neck, and begins to struggle with him. "Vaughn Lasso the horse and slow it down so Owen can grab her or Angela gonna fall in a minute.", I hear her shout. Taking her lead I pull my lasso off my belt and rope the frightened horse and start to pull on it as the cowgirl on the next horse pulls the man of the horse and they land on the ground. I want to get off and help Chelsea but I'm busy tying the lasso to my saddle, as Owen rides up to us and grabs his wife before she falls off with one big arm pulling her to himself bridal style.

As soon as I have the horse secure I look for Chelsea whose to caught up in the scrimmage with the man, and there's no mistaking the anger in those gorgeous blue eyes.

I notice both her and the assailant have dropped there guns and Chelsea's busy doing her best to keep him from getting it. Her face is bruised and she looks like she's bleeding, as Calvin finally arrives with Cain.

Luke comes to me and I hand him the horse I'm on as I jump off, as man Chelsea's fighting knocks her to the ground. "I'm gonna enjoy making you suffer whore!", he shouts at Chelsea. That tears it and something snaps in me and a sack him to the ground, "Get away from her! "I yell catching his focus as he looks at me. "You think you're gonna stop me Cowboy, the slut's my property, and I can do as I wish!", he snarled

It was then I had an idea why this man was here, as he looked at Chelsea with a look of pure lust. There was the man responsible for taking my Chelsea away from me in the first place, and there was no way he was gonna take my Chelsea a second time. I ball up my fist and feel a satisfying crack when it connects with his face as he wrestles back.

I hear another crack but this time its his fist connecting with my face. I could feel the anger and hate towards this man fill me at the thought of everything he may have put my Chelsea through, and the thought of his hands all over her. I continued to fight with this creep. As we rolled apart and were both standing again, and I noticed he'd managed to retrieve a pistol, and had it pointed at me. Chelsea was still on the ground, and appeared to be having trouble trying to stand and her right arm was hanging limply.

"Laval surrender you have nowhere to go.", I heard Calvin call out as Laval grins and looks at Chelsea moving his aim to her, I notice for the first time she's also bleeding profusely from her arm. "Yea how about if I kill you pretty little whore?", he says cocking the pistol. He fires and I jump to cover her as I feel the bullet enter my left arm.

I hear Chelsea call out my name in worry looking up at me but I stand ignoring the pain and keep myself between us.

"You think you're gonna save her cowboy, naw I'm gonna take her and let you watch while I break her, I'm gonna make her into that lifeless shell I abandoned when we were getting raided, and then when she begs for more of the crap I pumped into her so she couldn't defend herself, I make you watch while I slowly disembowel her alive.", he says spitting out the words.

There was no way I was letting this bastard within five feet of Chelsea, "Oh but I didn't get to the best part, when I'm all done you get to die.", said the man. I looked trying to think as Calvin had a gun aimed at Laval, who had one aimed at me and Chelsea, Luke was holding his axe with a furious look on his face and my Uncle Cain studied the situation while holding the horses.

I had my pistol in my vest and was trying to decide if I could get it fast enough, as I kept my self in front of Chelsea whom was grunting as she stood. I heard her let out a loud whistle and before I knew it I heard banging from the barn as a painted horse charged out.

The sight of the stallion charging at him caused Laval to curse as Chelsea jumped and rolled to where her pistol was lying as Laval aimed at the horse Chelsea's pistol fired, and I watched as he dropped the pistol he was holding. The horse upon reaching us reared up and kicked the man in the face making him fall down as the horse began to trample him.

Before I knew it the man was unconscious and the horse trotted as if nothing happened to where Chelsea was struggling to stand again. I ran over to her and ignored my bleeding arm to help her up as the horse came and began nuzzling Chelsea.

"Awe Flynn that's a good boy, yes I love you too.", she said with a smile stroking his snout. "I said he was protective." she said with a grin as she looked over at me. I took my bleeding arm and cupped her face before pulling her face closer and kissing her, forgetting the pain I was in as she leaned into me more. "Well Angela's with Jin and Owen at my ranch, we should head back so Jin can look over you and Chelsea as well.", said my Uncle Cain after clearing his throat.

I help Chelsea onto the antsy looking paint as I grab the other two horses and the five of us make our way to the ranch where Owen is busy hovering over Angela as she leans into Owen. "Is Angela gonna be alright?", Chelsea asks as she trots up. I climb off my horse and hand the rope with Angela's horses to Renée who quickly accepts. "Hey dad, can you come with me and Mom and get Angela's critters in for her.", my brunette cousin asks looking over me and Chelsea. After I put my horse away I return and help Chelsea down and set her on the bench before putting Chelsea's horse away. I return to find Jin administering to her as Calvin lectures her. I sit down next to her as she leans into me while Irene looks over my arm.

"I'm just saying Chelsea you should have called me right away.", Calvin says pacing as Jin rolls his eyes while Luke hitches up horses to a cart. "Hey Luke help me move Chelsea to the cart her ankle's sprained.", says the doctor as blue-haired carpenter lifted her up gently and placed her on the cart while the miner grabbed his farmer and set her there.

"Hey cowboy till I look at that gunshot would and get you looked over you get in cart to. And Calvin, stop stressing out my patient.", shouted Jin startling Calvin.

I climbed on to the cart and sat so Chelsea could lean up on me, looking sadly at the festival area before leaning her head on me, also. I looked at her bruised face and studied the little cuts now on it, and I realized she was in running clothes again like that day I ran into her on the Island of Happiness. I wrap an arm around her wanting to keep her close as we ride into town. Upon arrival Chelsea and Angela are whisked off and Luke gives me a hand going in because by now I'm feeling light-headed but Chelsea's ok, hurt but she's ok.

Through out the day I get visits from my aunts and uncle and my cousins and there significant others. Owen even stopped by to thank me for helping get his wife back.

I hoped Chelsea was faring well she was pretty banged up.

After a little while I hear a knock on my door and I look up to meet a pair of sparkly blue eyes as she walks in using her crutches. Jin had put my under awhile ago to remove the bullet and know I had stitches and a sling on my arm. Chelsea had it a little harder with a sling and a pair of crutches and I get up taking my good arm and help her to a chair in the room.

"Thank you for what you did today Vaughn.", she said as water surrounded her blue eyes I cupped her face and stroked the tear away with my thumb. "Your one crazy girl, but I suspect if you hadn't intervened yourself Owen would be a widower.", I say as I detect a hint of mischief in her eyes as I hear Owen's voice say, "The what is ok?" "Well now he knows he's gonna be a daddy.", she says with a wistful grin but her eyes are still wet.

"I was so afraid when he had that gun pointed at you I might lose you.", she finally says after several quiet moments as I pulled her over and onto my lap holding her close with my good arm while she cries a little, as her guard falls down.

Earlier she'd had a gun pointed at her, been in a fight, a horse chase, and according to Owen she'd been trampled by cattle and she still had kept her cool and put on a brave face. "It's alright I'm here now Chels.", I say as I hold her close and kiss her head.

She felt so right here in this moment, if Calvin were to tell me she had to leave again I wasn't sure I could let her go this time. She could have been killed today, and then she'd be gone forever. I needed to keep her by me where I knew she'd be safe and I'd have the reassurance that she was ok.

She calmed down a bit before Jin came in. "Vaughn your cleared to go, but I contacted your work and put you on working restriction.", said the doctor. "Chelsea you also clear to go and I spoke to all four of you bosses and you on work restriction as well, so you know work for a few weeks either." as my cousin Julia comes in with a bag. "Here Vaughnie if you can release Chelsea long enough you can change your shirt.", she says with a giggle now that she's in on the joke. "And Chels your cute as a blond." With Jin's help Chelsea moved back to her chair and I began to look through my bag for a clean button up shirt.

As Chelsea chatted politely with Jin while he handed her a bottle of pills, I dug through my bag for a fresh shirt and pulled off the old shirt. I caught Chelsea staring at my chest for a moment, before she blushed and turned back to Jin. Pretty soon in came Luke and Kathy with a wheel chair. "Come on Chelsea lets take ya home for the day, you can visit with your boyfriend later." said the smiling barmaid as Luke lifted Chelsea and moved her under protest to the chair.

I chuckled catching the others off guard as Chelsea pouted sweetly at me before being carted off.


	20. beaches and mountain climbing

**author's note= i don't own harvest moon or its characters. Welcome to ch 20 i hope you enjoy it. thank you to all my viewers and reviewers. i hope you enjoy this chapter it was fun for me to write it.**

Chelsea's P.O.V.

For the first time in my life I wasn't worried about running or hiding, but I was bored. With my ankle sprained and my arm healing from being dislocated, and being grazed by a bullet there's only so much I can do. It's hard to walk on crutches when your arms in a sling.

People kept visiting to keep me occupied, most of the time. Vaughn drops by the most, he took some vacation time so he comes by daily to check on me. The bullet he took did no permanent damage, so his wound healed up pretty fast. The bruises on his face from fighting with Laval didn't seem to take long to clear up.

Vaughn hadn't come by yet so I was sitting at a table chatting with Vaughn and Angela. She had a hurt leg, some rope burn and a bad concussion, but otherwise she was recovering well, especially since due to her restriction her husband wouldn't let her do any work on the farm. "Chase I know your not open yet, but do you got anything you can make with chocolate?", she called over to the peach haired cook behind the counter doing prep by Haden. Oh ya and her pregnancy cravings were beginning to kick in, and I don't mean like weird stuff, mostly chocolate. Chase gave her a knowing grin which only a few people on the island ever saw.

"Sure thing Angela.", he said and went to the back to start-up her treat. "So how long did it take to clean up your ranch and get all the cattle rounded back up?", I ask as Angela looks over at Owen. "Well thankfully because Cain went right over it didn't take long to round-up the animals, but they refused to go back in the barn so he talked to Dale and the Carpenters tore down and built a new barn pretty quickly.", said the miner as Angela leaned into him while he put an arm around her and absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

"So are you gonna find out the gender of the baby?", I ask with a coy smile as Angela rubs her stomach lightly looking down at it. "Nope Angela wants the first one to be a surprise, so I've agreed to it.", Owen says as Chase comes to the table and sets down his famous chocolate fondue winning he a big smile from Angela. We sat and talked for hours that morning, when Kathy came in as they left.

"Hey sis, it's a beach day.", she says as Chase clears the table, and helps me into my room where I go through my clothes until I find the blue pokka dot tankini. I struggle for a few and with Kathy's help I change into it and a blue cover up, and put my blond hair up in a pony tail. After Kathy goes to change for the beach. I look in the mirror at the ugliest of the scars the ones on my back and front from whips and belts.

Luckily their color has faded, and they blend in with my fair skin. I looked as I fixed my sling and ankle wrap as I looked at my new scar from the bullet grazing me. I may have to plan on a tat for that one, at least.

I pack my beach bag with sunscreen, my tablet and I pod and a water bottle and some snacks since I can't exactly swim. Then with Kathy's help I hopped back into the main room. "Now the fun part walking down hill to the beach on crutches" I say as she grins.

We exit the Bar and I can hear squeals from the beach when I hear my name being called.

I look over and smile as my cowboy runs over to me still in his cowboy gear picking me up and spinning me before pulling me in for a kiss. "Chels where you going?", he says as he looks over us and blushes.

"Taking your girlfriend to get some sun cowboy.", says Kathy with a chuckle. "That's a bit far to walk on crutches with your arm in a sling isn't it.", he says trying to look stern at me. I cock my head and give him a coy grin, "Why yes it is cowboy, maybe you should come along to keep me out of trouble." I say giving him a fake pout.

He tilts his hat forward to hide his grin before he lets out a sigh and scoops me up bridal style as I giggle. "Ok if that's the only way I can make sure your not overdoing it on that ankle.", he says leaning his forehead against mine as Kathy giggles picking up my crutches.

He carries me to the beach and I could swear I'm beat red when we arrive. Kathy takes my bag and lays a blanket on the beach from it before Vaughn drops to a knee and sets me down on it. It was like every couple in Castinet around our age was out. Kathy ran off to have a chicken fight in the water, her on Bo's shoulders and Selena on Luke's. Julia was strutting in a too teeny for her bikini, which was making her fiancé quite red. It was a hot summer day so I leaned back on one of my arms taking it all in. "When's the last time we were on a beach together like this, and skipping rocks doesn't count.", I finally say.

I see a blush cross Vaughn's face as he pulls his hat down a moment. "I think it was that attempted date with that girl I went to school with Karen, I took her to the beach, but I didn't know you were there or in town yet." he said staring into the water," when we got there you were in the water."

"Oh ya I remember that, you got all red and asked what I was doing there?", I said remembering I had just got done with physical therapy on my leg from a fall down the stairs. "Actually I'd been around for a while longer than that. I had just finished my last round of physical therapy.", I said with a blush. "I was stuck in side for quite a while before that." as I remember how good Vaughn looked in those boxers.

"Ya but when you got out it was where'd that tomboy go that hung out with me, you were wearing that teeny red bikini.", he said blushing again Karen dragged me off and screamed at me for staring at another girl, and when I came back you were jumping in again. How come you didn't tell me you were in town sooner?"

"Oh because it would have been a little awkward like this is, considering I broke both.", I said watching the waves occasionally peeking at him. "and being at the time you didn't know about my parents it would have been hard to explain that I fell down a flight of stairs again." I said.

"Hey Chels how come with all that going on then you didn't harden up?", he said as I looked at him into those gorgeous purple eyes. "Because I knew the only thing I could control then was me." I said thinking hard.

"No matter how many times my parents called me names, or told me I lacked worth, I knew they were lying, because my grandparents constantly told me I was a blessing, the church workers for the youth program I was in the city told me I was special, and most importantly I had you telling me I was important.", I said "So I knew that the situation was only temporary and my self-worth wasn't dependent on them."

Vaughn's P.O.V.

Every time I was with Chelsea she could go either way, she could stay light-hearted and silly or say something a little deeper. "So Chels what happens now? where do you go now that Laval is dead I asked finally.", I ask. "You know honestly I don't know, I still have to be a little careful though.", she says pulling her knees under her chin, "Vaughn it was bad enough Laval raped me and then let others pay him for there turn, she says looking at me but he recorded it and posted it all over the internet." she practically spat the last part as I took her hand.

"I talked to Taro yesterday." she says catching my attention. "He let another farmer who came take the ranch because it got to be too much. His name's Kevin. He says he seems to be doing ok, but he doubts he could handle any animals." she lets out a little sigh.

"Hmm I'd have to come see you on my day off then, seeing Castinet isn't on my route.", I say matter of factly. "Yup if its meant to be it'll work out though.", she says cocking her head to look up at me and I kiss her head. "I have to go at the end of the week.", I say squeezing her tightly. "Well I'm off work until I can either walk or use my arm, so I guess we'll just have to make the most of it until you have to leave." she says.

"Chelsea, Renée has my city address why don't you write me there too.", I ask and her face turns a little pink. "Because a girl in your building keeps breaking into your box and going through your mail.", she says as I give her a questioning look.

"I got a little drunk and lonely one night so I hacked the camera's in your apartment building so I could at least see you before I got permission to write." as she gets redder I kiss her head giving her a little chuckle. "Who knew I had such a cute cyber stalker spying on me." I say squeezing her closer as she giggles a little leaning into me.

She watches as her friends run around, laughing and splashing in the water for a few before turning her attention back to me. "You know I could probably get some time off one week and meet up with you on The Island of Happiness sometime. ", she says looking up at me with a hopeful look on her face and I grin before kissing her lips lightly and I can feel her lips smile when I do.

Time slips by so quickly as we sit and talk together and before we know it we're sharing a sunset as she leans into me, and then music starts blaring and the beach becomes a party as the other couples start dancing and holding red solo cups.

"Here Sugar", says Kathy handing a red cup to me and Chelsea " Some trash can punch.", she says as Chelsea giggles while her blond friend runs back to her blond boy friend Bo.

We watch as the younger couples dance and start to get a little crazier. Owen and Angela wave to us as they leave and head back to their farm.

"So how's your pops." Chelsea asks breaking the silence. "Um he passed away, liver cancer, so I let my brother Jack take over since I'm never there do to my job.", I say

"Oh, um sorry I didn't know.", she says as I hug her " Don't be you had your own problems to worry about then." I said. She turns her body a little and our eyes meet as she looks into mine she puts her good hand up behind my head and cocks her head sweetly as she studies me while her fingers begin to twirl my hair.

I flames from the nearby bonfire dance in her eyes and I'm captivated with them in this moment. I forgot everyone else around again and it was like we were now the only ones on the beach as I lean in and kiss her which she returns, she tastes like the punch but she smells of raspberries and chocolate and in this moment its intoxicating. Eventually we stop and push our foreheads together when we need air and I take a hand and caress her face as the passion in her eyes catches me off guard.

Eventually we notice as other couples begin to clean up and leave as Kathy comes over. I lift Chelsea making her giggle as Kathy grabs up the blanket and crutches and I carry Chelsea back to the bar while Kathy and her boyfriend boy walk behind us. Kathy opens the bar door and I carry Chelsea in and I notice she blushes. I kiss her goodnight before I leave and again she's blushing before I leave.

The next couple days I went to see Chelsea every moment I had that I wasn't helping my Uncle on his ranch before I left. She was still in her sling by the end of the week but she was off the crutches and walking around, so when It was time for me to leave she met us at the dock. She was in a blue blouse with denim skirt and her blond hair was down.

She handed me a card. "Here's my contact information, don't be a stranger.", she says as I look over the card containing her cell number and her email information. My aunt and cousin hug her a moment Elliott shakes her hand and they go onto the boat. I'm not sure what to say to her, I really didn't want to leave, not without her anyways but what could I do about it for now, at least I could come back on my days off.

I caress her face and I notice she's still wearing the necklace I gave her and I wrap and arm around her waist as her hands find their way around my neck. She gives me a little smile shoving the sad away. "Goodbye Vaughn have a safe trip.", she says before she kisses me and I pull her in closer to me, and run my fingers through her hair as she twirls hers through mine knocking my hat to the ground.

"Bye Chels.", I say breathlessly as we come up for air. "I'll be back to visit as soon as I can." and her lips touch mine again but we don't part until the horn on the boat blows signaling its time for me to get on. I pick up my hat and get on the boat as she waves. I stay up top as the boat leaves until she's out of sight before I return to sit by my aunt and cousin.

"She'll be fine dear, she'll miss you like crazy but you can come see her now.", says my aunt putting a reassuring arm around me as my cousin Julia hugs me. I look down at the little card Chelsea handed me, and place it in my wallet. We get to the city where I live but it's to late for my aunt and them to go to the next ferry so I take them back to my apartment for the night. I take the floor while my aunt and cousin take the bed and Elliott takes the couch.

I get out my cell phone and finally add Chelsea's contact information, and look at the clock before turning in. When I wake up in the morning I call Chelsea's number and wait a few minutes before I hear a cheery voice. "Good morning." comes Chelsea's sweet voice.

"Good morning beautiful.", I say and she rewards me with a giggle. "Why that wouldn't be my boyfriend would it." she asks teasing in an innocent voice. "Who else would it be." I ask with a chuckle. "Just wanted to let you know we made it back to the city today, I'm taking my aunt and them to the docks today so they can go home." I say. "Oh by the way my cousin's getting married in a few weeks do you think you can make it out to be my date." I ask. "Why of course I'll make sure I clear it with work, and then I'll let you know when my itinerary is set for the trip." she says. "Besides Julia's one of my best friends no way I'm missing her wedding." We chat a little longer before I let her go reluctantly as my company begins to wake and get ready to leave.

I see them off to the dock as my aunt and cousin both hug me. "Now don't forget Vaughn, my weddings the day after the fireworks.", says my cousin as I shake Elliott's hand. "I got it.", I say before they leave and I'm alone. I walk back to my apartment and wonder what it would be like to come home to someone.

I enter my apartment and look around, as I think what would It be like to wake up to Chelsea's smiling face everyday as I look into my messy bedroom, remembering the night I woke her from the nightmare, when I held her and she felt like she belonged there.

I looked a few more moments before I began to get ready for work, as my phone buzzes. As I look I discover I got a picture message from my cousin. I open it and realize she took a picture of me and Chelsea on the beach because its us locked in a kiss, and I could feel my face turn red. I finished getting ready and returned to work.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I was finally out of my sling and was going to relax by the river before I had to go back to working tomorrow, when I looked up and saw a blue bird fly by. I was stunned and began to follow it. I followed it passed Melody ranch, and through Garmon as I watched it fly to the top of the mountain. I saw Angela coming out of the mine and waved.

"Hey Chels what brings you here?", she said. "Following a blue bird.", I say looking toward the top of the mountain. "Here then you'll need this.", she says handing me the hammer a twinkle in her eye. "Be careful going up and down there are a few rough spots in the mine." she says leaving towards Mira's.

I take the hammer and begin to make my way up wondering why I'm drawn to the bird, and then I remembered here when you found the right someone you gave them the feather when you asked them to marry you.

I continued wishing there was a way I could climb the mountain from the outside trying to ignore my claustrophobia. Well if this was a sign that I was gonna marry Vaughn then he was worth whatever suffering I went through to get to the top. I tapped spots and banged rocks throwing any ores or wonderfuls I stumbled on and threw them in my sack .

I continued up occasionally I stumbled but I managed to avoid the drops and was lucky about avoiding gasses as I climbed trying to make steady progress. My arms felt so heavy and there was no signal in here so nobody could call me anyways. I kept climbing doing my best to avoid gasses.

I arrived on level 42 and had to scour for stairs hitting rocks to look again setting off a gas as I tried to escape I accidentally breathed it in and then I couldn't see so I felt around until I found steps and climbed up and thankfully that gas wore off.

43 wasn't any easier as I hit a gas and felt a bit hazy, but thankfully I found the stairs again. I was getting a little peeved at 44 and caught myself before I went through the floor, at 45 I hit another gas and my eyes watered and I felt so tired, the gas made my head pound and I was stuck with it by the time I made it to the top and came to and opening and there before me was the bird I'd chased up here. I was so relieved I was worried this may have been a wild goose chase.

I walked up to the bird as it looked at me cocking its head before it flew away. Thankfully a blue feather fell down from it, I held onto the side and grabbed the feather before the object fell down the mountain and then I sat down, it was so cold up here I didn't know Angela could come up here all the time.

I rub my arms as I sniffle, I'm so tired and I realize that last gas made me sick. I rub my arms again as I look at the entrance to the mine as I put the feather carefully into my sack.

I begin to carefully make my way down, I need to get home and rest. I finally make it to the bottom and I'm filthy and exhausted. I stop by Mira's and get my ores refined before I head to the mine car. I slowly drag myself to the bar as I bump into Kathy.

"Hey what happened to you, you look like crap.", she said. "Blue feather.", I say yawning as I enter the bar and she follows me to my room. She stands in the doorway, as I get out a towel and a pair of pj's. I set my bag down and toss my phone on the bed and Angela's hammer in the corner. "So did you find it then.", she asks and I nod wordlessly as I yawn again before going into the bathroom and hopping into a hot shower washing the days dirt off.

I put on my pj's. "Hey Kathy can you see if Jin's open and grab me some cold medicine?", I say finally as I sit down on my bed. "I got gassed." I say with a little giggle as she smiles shaking her head before leaving the room. I move my phone as I lay down, I look through the menu and make sure to save Vaughn's number and set and identification ring tone to him. "I put my head between my arms and drift off to sleep thinking about my cowboy."


End file.
